


Dreams come true... yeah they do

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: Jack Kelly growing up [3]
Category: Jack Kelly - Fandom, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, I'm sorry I promise I love Jack with my whole heart, Physical Abuse, Underage Drinking, jack has a bad mouth, snyder is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: How Jack's life changed after the strike (I suck at summaries) also ur prob gonna be lost if you didn't read my other two stories sorry luvs,,,
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Jack Kelly growing up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579777
Comments: 48
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The strike was over, the refuge was over. Jack had no worries anymore. As soon as everything was settled the boys had to get right back to work. Katherine stayed right by Jack’s side. Everyone who wanted a pape asked Jack what happened, or if the kids won, or if he was the strike leader. He answered everyone and they got a pape. 

“Jack!” He heard and got tackled in hugs. 

“Ow! Ow!” He winced then turned around. Eliza and Alice. “Hi!” He smiled. 

“What hurts?”

“My back.” He said. “Anyway! Kath, this is Eliza n’ this is Alice. Alice n’ Eliza this is Katherine… Katherine P.” He grinned. 

“Nice to meet you.” They all said to each other. 

“Hey that’s crazy! Kath’s my goirl n’ I just won a strike against her fatha, n’ Alice is like my sista n’ I just accidently got your uncle thrown in jail.” He chuckled.

“You did?” Alice said. 

“Uh huh… sorry bout that.”

“Don’t be sorry Jack… what he did to you for ten years....”

“And what he just did considering you said ow when we hugged you.” Eliza said.

“Slashed me up a bit…” He said.

“When?” Katherine asked.

“Otha day....”

“When you-”

“When I found out you were Pulitzer’s kid? Yeah.” He teased. 

“My father let him?”

“He didn’t know he was gonna do THAT ta my back… he just figured spida would do some uh… convincin...” He said. 

“I’ll talk to him about that…”

“Don’t bother. I’s fine.” He said.

“Jack, we’ve known you for five years. You drop the same line every single time. You’re not fine.” Eliza said.

“Relax. I’s fine. Promise.” He said. 

“Jack you coming to dinner?” Alice asked. He hadn’t done that in a year. 

“I-I can’t… your uncles in jail cause of me.”

“Not just you. You’ve went through the worst but he hurts everyone… unless you’re there.” She said. 

“Kath, mind if I-”

“Jack, you don’t need to ask if you can be with your friends, besides, I need to talk to my father. I need to make sure he knows what happened to you.”

“Don’t even bring me up… he ain’t fond of me cause I’s a ‘disrespectful creature.’” He said.

“Well… in his defence, you are.” Eliza said. He laughed.

“Yeah.” He grinned. 

“See ya Kath, meet me tomorra?”

“Of course Jack.” She smiled kissing his cheek. He smiled wide after that She walked away to go home. 

“Jack Kelly you are so in love again.” Eliza said.

“Shut up.” He laughed. 

“You haven't smiled like that after a kiss since you were with Anna, and you’ve been on a lot more dates.” Alice said. He turned red. 

“Jack!” They teased. He laughed. They walked to Alice’s house. Her parents hugged him. He refused to show pain. 

“Father, his back is ruined right now.” Alice said.

“Jack…”

“I’s fine… promise.” He said. 

  
“How have you been kid.... It’s been a long time. A strike?” He asked. Jack laughed.

“Yeah… I’ve been pretty good.... Didn’t plan on a strike put it worked out… we won.” He smiled. “N’ now I’s like… datin Pulitzer’s daughter.”

“How’d that happen?”

“I dunno…” He laughed. 

“N’... sorry bout your brotha mista Snyda…”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that Jack. He’s abusive to not just you but every kid there… he just took you to a new extreme.”

“But it was my drawnin n’-”

“He can’t hurt you anymore, and he’ll get the help he needs. This is a good thing Jack.” He hugged the boy.

“Yeah… but what if he gets out n’ he’s out ta get me again… n’ what if he goes right back ta drinkin up a storm...”

“You're paranoid kid, you had a stressful week. Relax. That won’t happen.” He said ruffling his hair. 

“Promise?”

“Jack, even if that happens. You can’t go to the refuge, you’ll be over eighteen.” 

“He said the state can let him have me till I’s twenty one…”

“Jack, we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Okay…” He said. They served dinner. 

“Jack, when was the last time you ate?” Alice’s mother asked.

“Um… I dunno…” He shrugged. 

“Explains why you’re so hungry. Eat as much as you can kid.” Her father said.

“Thank you…” He smiled.

“Of course bud.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Here you go Jack, you won the strike that you started at only seventeen. You stuck up for yourself. We’re so proud of you.” Alice’s mom gave him a cookie. 

_ “We’re so proud of you” God, when was the last time I heard that? That’s a nice thing to hear. I wanna keep makin em proud. _

“T-Thank you… So much…” He said. They were able to tell that meant so much to him. 

“Aw Jack!” The girls hugged him.

“Quit it!” He laughed. Eliza ruffled up his hair. 

“How are you feeling Jackie?” Alice said. 

“Better… ‘s nice ta know that that stupid strike is over n’ Crutch is outta the reuge… n’ I ain’t ever goin back there.” He smiled. They squeezed him again. He smiled.

“And how’s your back?”

“My back’s fine… I’ll be fine…”

“Jack, do you want to shower here? You probably have dry blood all over your back…”

“Oh shit-” He said then realized he cursed in front of the adults “Oh my god sorry, I didn’t mean ta-” 

“It’s okay Jack.” they chuckled.

“Sorry…” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Kid shower here… take your time, you’d be rushed at the house.”

“Yeah… n’ the boys take a while.” 

“So go here.” 

“Thank you sir.” He smiled. He gave Jack a towel and a new pair of pajama pants. 

“I can’t take the pants-”

“Kid, you know you’re going to end up with them, skip the argument and just take it.”

“Okay” He chuckled. 

“And stay here tonight kid.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Eliza’s staying anyway. Relax.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. And shut the door. He looked at his back in the mirror. Snyder really did a number on him. He knew it would look better after all the dry blood was gone, but damn the spider was ruthless. He got in the shower, wincing as the water touched a wound. He washed off, dried up and went to put on his pajamas. Only the pants. He looked for a shirt but there wasn’t one. He went downstairs. 

“Mista Snyda there ain’t a shirt.” He said. 

“I know buddy, let your cuts get some air for a little while. They’ll heal faster.”

“Okay.” He said. “Thank you again… I really mean it… you’ve all been awful nice ta me fer five years n’ I don’t deserve it…”

“Sure you do Jack, you’re a good kid. You’re one of the most selfless people I know and have been for a while, people can learn from a kid like you.”

“Like who?”

“My brother.” He said getting a chuckle out of Jack.

“I don’t think he’d ever wanna learn from me.” Jack joked back.

“Let me see your back kid… I want to see what he did to you.”

“Are you sure… I’s gonna be honest it’s pretty messy n’ I never say that....”

“Bud, just show me.” He said. Jack turned around.

“Jack…” 

“I know…”

“Kid all your scars.”

“I know… it’s okay. They’s betta now.” 

“They may be the new ones… Jack. It looks like it hurts.”

“It does… a little.”

“Go upstairs buddy… feel better.” he said. 

“Yes sir.” he smiled. He went up to the girls. 

“Okay Jack, someones been working out.” Eliza said. He laughed. 

“Fuck off.” He laughed. 

“You can’t just come upstairs with a six pack and think no ones gonna say anything.” Alice said.

“Your pop didn’t give me a shirt yet, he wants my back ta get some air.”

“Alright Jackie, but that’s not going unnoticed, how long till Katherine finds out.” Eliza said.

“Stop it!” He laughed. 

“It’s our job to tease you, you know that.” Alice said.

“I get it from the boys, Racer ain’t gonna leave me alone.” He laughed. “N’ fer the record, Kath’s a real good goirl, she ain’t gonna get my shirt off fer a while. Gives my back a lot of time ta get betta.”

“Yeah… stop hiding your back…”

“You don’t wanna see it… I promise…”

“But we do… What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t-”

“The good kind. Racer n’ Crutch don’t ever ask or see… so neither do you.” 

“They’re younger.”

“N’ you’s goirls.”

“So?”

“So I don’t want ya seein… I’s serious… it ain’t pretty.”

“Jack we’ve seen a lot of things that aren’t pretty… we’ve seen your face when you get out of there…”

“I know… but my face ain’t ever been whipped like that… hell my back ain’t ever been whipped like that…”

  
  


“He used the whip?”

“Uh huh… but I’s okay… hurts a bit but it’s over.”

“Sit Jack, just rest.”He nodded. After a while Alice’s father called him down and gave him his tank top, when he got up they saw everything. Every scar from the past, every new cut. He was right, it wasn't pretty. They couldn't even imagine how much that hurt and knowing him they knew he didn't let one tear escape. They had to keep every thought and every question t themselves or he would be upset. He mad his way to Alice's father and greeted him. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and put on his shirt.

“Of course. Rest buddy.”

“I will. Thanks again” he smiled and ran upstairs. The kids wet up beds.

“I’s hittin the hay. I’s wiped out. Night.” He rolled over and passed out in a matter of minutes. It was so easy for him to fall asleep when he isn’t freaking out about the boys or scared. He could fall asleep anywhere at anytime he considered it one of his  _ many _ talents. 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up the next morning after a good dream, a good dream for once. Eliza was up too. 

“Mornin.” He smiled.

“Oh so you’re starting today being nice huh?”

“I’s gonna be with Kath all day… I got a reason ta be in a good mood.” He grinned. 

“You’re so in love.” She teased. 

“Not yet… it’s only been a few days… but damn it’s been a good few days.”

“Has it been?”

“I mean… no but yes… ya know?”

“I know.” She laughed. 

“I’m so happy holy shit.” He smiled. 

“I can tell. I’m happy for you bud.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Why are we bein nice to each other this ain’t us.”

“You started it.”

“N’ now I’s gonna finish it.” He grinned. “I gotta head ta work… See ya.”

“Bye Jack.” She said. He went downstairs. Alice’s mother was making breakfast.

“Morning Jack.”

“Mornin…”

“Everyone's awake?”

“Eliza’s up… I gotta go ta work though.”

“Alright, I’ll get your clothes, eat some eggs before you go okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled. Her eggs were delicious. Everything she makes is delicious. He ate a plateful fast. She gave him his clothes, he changed, giving her the pajama pants back and went to work. 

“Jack!” he heard then felt a kid latch on to his leg. Scout.

“Hey bud! Miss workin?”

“Uh huh. It was so borin.”

“Boys took care of you right?”

“Uh huh.” 

“Good. Wanna stay with me taday?”

“Can I?”

“If you can give me a hug.” He said. Scout hugged him tight.

“Let’s go ya nut.” He said. 

“Piggy back?”

“Not today kid… you shoulda seen how many papes I had ta carry! My back hurts a little. Wanna get on my shoulders?”

“Can I?”

“Sure.” he smiled. Jack picked him up. 

“Scout we’s gonna go see my new goirlfriend okay?”

“Okay!” He smiled. Scout was so light, so light he had to eat more. Jack was pretty sure the papes were heavier than he was. He got to the corner he and Katherine agreed to meet at every day. He put Scout down to let him sell. While he was running around Jack would smirk and wink at girls and they would buy. He’d always sneak in a sly comment getting them to blush. Then Katherine got there.

“Mornin Pulitzer.” He grinned.

“Oh god, you’re gonna call me that now huh?”

“Nah, I’s just workin on a nickname fer ya.”

“Hi Jack’s new girlfriend! I’s Scout n’ I’s his favorite!” Scout ran over with a big smile. 

“Get outta here kid.” Jack laughed ruffling his hair.

“Aren’t you just the cutest Scout.” She said. He smiled. “I’m Katherine.”

“I like that name.” He smiled. 

“You ain’t gonna like her last name kid I promise you that.” Jack teased.

“Why?”

“Pulitzer’s her pop.”

“But you hate Pulitizer! You said. ‘I hate Pulitzer, he’s rich n’ he treats us like garbage. Rich people suck’” Scout said putting has hands on his hips, mocking Jack. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah Mister Kelly?” She said.

“Yeah Miss Pulitzer.” He grinned. “You can’t lie, your pop treats us like trash.”

“Yes, you were right about that much but how’s this for rich people suck?” She kissed him, hard. He kissed back covering Scouts eyes.

“ _ Most  _ rich people suck.” He grinned. She held his hand.

“Jaaaaaaaaack” Scout pulled on his arm.

“What?” He laughed. 

“I wanna go up.” He said. Jack laughed and picked him up and put him on his shoulders. 

“Sorry bout ‘im Kath.”

“Hey Katherine! Did you know Jack knows the governor!” He smiled.

“I’ve heard Scout.” She smiled. “Scout, I have a question for you.” She said.

“What?” He tilted his head. 

“How many girlfriends has your pal Jack had?”

“Two. Anna n’ you.” He said. 

“That’s all?” She asked. Jack grinned and nodded.

“Geez I don’t get around THAT much.” He laughed. “I mean I’ve taken some out ta dinner n’ have had my fair share of fun under the covers-” she hit his arm, he laughed. “I gotta be honest with you!” he nudged her. “but that’s really all. Anna was my only otha goirl.” He said.

“And what happened to Anna?”

“She moved… we’s still friends but we couldn’t be togetha. She’s got a boyfriend now n’ I got you.” He grinned.

“Oh I gotta write ta her! She’s always sayin how I’s gonna get a goirl soon… n’ ya know what she said when we broke up?”

“No, I wasn’t there.” She teased.

“She said I’s gonna find myself a goirl writer n’ she can write n’ I could draw. N’ now I got you.” He grinned. She hugged him. 

“Are you gonna come ta the house soon?” Scout asked.

“I can come whenever.” She said.

“Fa sure? Come later.” he grinned. “I’d love ta show ya my bed, you’s gonna be there one day.”

“Jack!” She hit his arm again. He laughed. 

“Relax! Christ! I wanna show ya how Scout n’ I make pillow forts! Get ya mind outta the gutta Pulitzer!” He grinned. She laughed. A lady had come up to Jack. 

“What’s the headline?” She asked.

“Newsies beat the world.” He grinned. 

“We did?” Scout asked.

“I told ya kid. Only big kids allowed at work.”

“Oh.” He said. The lady gave him money.

“Who’s Jack Kelly?” She asked looking at the paper. 

“He’s Jack Kelly!” Scout said squeezing Jack’s leg. . 

“You are?”

“Guilty as charged.” He grinned. 

“How’d you manage, not many people can do what you did.”

“It ain’t all me… my pal Davey was the brains.” he said with a smile.    
  


“You’re all so brave.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. The lady left.

“Scout you’s gettin some ice cream.” Jack smiled. 

“Really!?” 

“Uh huh.” He ruffled his hair. The boys had sold out. Everyone wanted to know about the strike. Jack took Scout by the hand and held Katherine’s in the other. He went to take them for ice cream where he was stopped by Race and Crutchie. 

“N’ here's Jack Kelly himself! Strike leader! Seventeen years old! Buy a pape ta read all about it!” Race grinned. People came over for Jack.

“Also we’s his favorite!” Crutchie laughed. People brought their papes. 

“Light work.” Race grinned. 

“Shut up.” Jack nudged him. “Bye ya boys, clean up the house a bit, Kath’s comin over.”

“Already?” Race grinned.

“Yeah, already.” Jack smirked. 

“Alright, bye.” They said. Jack took them for ice cream. The three of them had a good time. Scout had started to fall asleep. Jack let the kid sit on his lap as he and Katherine continued talking and Jack got him to fall asleep. He picked him up and let him sleep. 

“I think it’s time ta go.” He chuckled. He held Scout so close. He loved the feeling of the kid snuggled up against him. He carried him home, Katherine right by his side the whole time. He tucked Scout in and told the others a quick story. She loved watching him interact with the younger kids.  _ He’s going to be such a good father one day. Imagine getting to have children with him…. Wow. No Katherine! Don’t think that far ahead! You just met him! But he is amazing with those boys.  _ All the older boys said hi to her saying it was good to see her again. Jack was just glad he didn’t have to awkwardly introduce her. He took her up to the rooftop. 

“This is where me n’ Crutch stay, but you’ve been up here.” He smiled. 

“Why do you two stay here?”

“We like the fresh air…” 

“Do you have a bed inside?”

“Yeah, fer winter.” He smiled. Then just looked at her for a minute, she saw. “Sorry… you’s just... stunning…” He hugged her. 

“Thank you handsome.” She hugged back. 

“I wish I could take ya out to a fancy place ta eat... sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” 

“I still feel bad… I’s a bad boyfriend.”

“No you’re not, are you crazy?”

“You could be with some otha guy whos rich n’ can take ya wherever…”

“Jack, I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Money doesn’t matter.” She kissed him. He kissed back. 

“If we just keep doin that I’s fine.” He grinned. 

“Then let’s keep doing that.” She said. He grinned. They just kissed for what felt for seconds but really was hours. 

“Alright… I should get ya home…” He grinned.

“You’re walking me home?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“My father.”

“I don’t give two shits bout what your pop thinks bout me.” He said. 

“Alright Jack, just watch your mouth,”

“He knows I ain’t got a clean mouth.” He grinned. 

“For me Jack.” She said. 

“Fine.” He grinned.

“And behave Jack.” She said.

“No promises.” He said grinning. They went down. 

“Bye boys, I’ll be back soon.” He said.

“Bye boys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. They left. Jack held her hand and walked her home. They got to the door. She went to open it. He stopped her. 

“One more before you go?” He grinned pointing to his lips. She kissed him again, long and hard. The door opened and they both stopped and turned red from embarrassment. Pulitzer had caught them. His kid enemy kissing his daughter. 

“Hi father.” She said.

“Hiya Joe.” He grinned. She nudged him. “Sorry, I mean, hiya mista Pulitzer.” he said. 

“Inside darling.” He said. She listened. He went outside to talk to the boy and shut the door. 

“Stay away from my daughter.” He said.

“Can’t do that Joe. You gonna let both of us be unhappy? You gonna let your gorgeous daughter be unhappy?”

“Mister Kelly, I will not let her be with a poor newboy. She can get a rich boy-”

“Yeah! I know that! You think I think I deserve her? Cause I don’t. N’ you offered me a job n’ I’s gonna end up takin it… I ain’t gonna be a poor newboy then. Then I’s gonna be an artist.” He said. 

“You’re a criminal Jack. You’re a bad influence on her.”

“I ain’t a criminal. Don’t call me a criminal.” He said growing annoyed. 

“No, you’ve just been to jail how many times?”

“That don’t count n’ you know it! I only deserved ta be there three times. I’ll admit that. Yeah I messed up. I stole twice fer my boys n’ I fell asleep in public, again my fault. Everything else was just because Snyda like havin me around to punch n’ whip n’ beat n’ kick n’ cut up with a knife. No matta how old I was… he loved hearing me cry when I was seven or eight or nine… n’ then ten’s when everything got real bad… He did anything he could ta  _ try _ n’ make me cry or yell. N’ you know that. N’ you’s still tauntin me fer it, I didn’t ask fer my mother ta die when I was two n’ then fer my pop ta die when I was five. You think I wanted ta grow up without parents? I didn’t ask ta be poor n’ I certainly didn’t ask ta be the spidas favorite kid ta hit. I’s leavin. Have a good night mista Pulitzer.” He said and turned around. 

“Mister Kelly...” The man said. Jack grinned now hearing symphony, he knew he was good at guilt tripping people but damn that was fast. He wiped the grin off and turned back around. 

“Be good to her.”

“Always…” He said. “Night mista Pulitzer.” He said. 

“Night mister Kelly.” He said. He went home. 

“Jackie wanna play?” Race asked dealing cards.

“Sure kid.” He said down. 

“What’s wrong?” Albert asked.

“Pulitzer was bein an asshole.” He said. “But I pulled the whole ‘I’ve lived such a sad n’ hard life’ card n’ he felt bad.” He said. 

“Everything okay though ya strike leader?” Specs said. Jack laughed.

“Yeah I don’t care. You know I don’t care.” 

“But still Jack.”

“He don’t like me ta begin with n’ now I’s datin his perfect little goirl. He ain’t gonna be nice ta me ever. I gotta live with it for Kath’s sake.” 

“Hi I’s Jack Kelly n’ I’s so in love right now.” Race mocked him. 

“Shut your mouth.”

“You are though!” Jojo said.

“Shut up!” 

“N’ now he’s turnin red. Thinkin bout Kath?” Al grinned. 

“Nah he’s thinkin bout how he’s gotta wait till marriage next time he wants ta get laid.” Race said. Jack tackled him. “You’s the one who started datin a good goirl! You know she ain’t gonna do shit with you until you’s married!” He laughed. 

“I’m gonna beat your ass Racer.” Jack said. 

“You’s gonna beat mine cause you can’t look at Katherine’s.” He grinned. All the boys were laughing. 

“Racer!”

“What!? It’s true! N’ you know it!”

“It ain’t about all that stuff. That’s just a bonus of bein with a goirl. You’s got a dirty mind kid. Go get your own goirl.” Jack said. 

“Nah I ain’t got time fer all that.” He joked still wrestling with Jack. Jack won no problem. They then got back to playing and heard footsteps. Little Scout. 

“What's up buddy?” Jack asked waving him over. 

“I had a bad dream.” He said. Jack let him sit on his lap. The rested on Jack. Jack was able to get him to fall asleep by cradling him and reminding him he was safe and it was all a dream. The boys watched amazed that Jack was so good at calming all of them down. He gave him a little kiss on the forehead. And took him upstairs back to bed. He woke up again. 

“Hey… bedtime…” Jack gave a small smile. Scout nodded and shut his eyes. 

“Night Jack. Love you.” He said before falling asleep. Jack smiled. He went down to tell the others to go to bed, they listened, Race still giving him a hard time about Katherine. Jack and Crutchie went to the roof. 

“Night kid. I love ya.” 

“Night Jack.” He dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah is Pulitzer going to warm up to Jack?? thats wack.
> 
> also Race clowning on Jack makes me happy :'))


	3. Chapter 3

The boys woke up for work the next morning. They were all tired but not worried. Jack was doing the best, knowing the refuge was gone really made him so happy. He got his papes, Oscar and Morris threatened him, he’d knew they’d be having a fight soon but had no idea when. Jack was selling alone today, Katherine had work so he waited for Alice and Eliza. 

“Jack! Something HUGE is coming in the mail tomorrow.”

“What?” 

“It’s a surprise.”

“Screw you. You got me excited.” 

“You’ll still be excited.”

“I’m gonna not be excited on purpose now.” 

“Sure.”    
  


“I ain’t!”

“Where’s Katherine you crank pot.”

“Work.”

“Look at Jack with a working girl!” Alice teased. He grinned. 

“You really ain’t gonna tell me?”

“No.”

“Fuck you.” He teased. 

“Jack, I don’t think I’ve even met an adult who curses more than you do.” Eliza said.

“Holy shit really? Do you mean I curse a lot? What the fuck…” He grinned. 

“You’re the worst.” Alice said

“I know. Your uncle said that fer ten years.” He grinned. “No but seriously, I know I got a bad mouth n’ I dunno where it came from. Just started sayin shit one day n’ no one stopped me.” He grinned.

“When did you start with the f bomb?” Alice asked.

“When I was twelve… your uncle was callin me stupid. N’ I snapped.”

“You cursed my uncle out!?”

“Uh huh. Multiple times actually.”

“That’s why you get your teeth kicked in you idiot.”

“He’s already kickin my ass to begin with, I don’t care if he adds a few more cause I mouth off.” 

“Jack, you’re crazy.”

“I know.” He smiled. He sold all of his papes no problem. The one lady asked if he could sign her pape so she could say she got it from  _ The  _ Jack Kelly. He shrugged and signed it. “Thanks fer buyin miss…” He said and smiled. 

“Famous friend.” Eliza nudged him.

“If you’s famous, you’s rich. I ain’t famous.” 

“Jack!” He heard and turned to see Les running over to him. He was able to prepare himself for Les leaping into his arms.

“Jesus Christ you’s gonna kill me one day kid.”

“You ain’t dead yet.” He grinned. 

“Where’s Davey kid? You and I both know he ain’ lettin you anywhere on your own.”

“He’s comin. He’s just slow.” The nine year old folded his arms. 

“Sorry bout him. This kids the biggest nut case I know. I thought Race was bad.” Jack sad to Alice and Eliza all while nudging Les. 

“Sorry bout him. This guys a real jerk.” Les said nudging Jack. The girls laughed.

“Yeah we know.”

“Fu- Screw you.” He grinned. 

“What were you going to say Jack?” 

“I was gonna say fun with you”

“No you weren’t you were gonna say a bad word.” Les grinned. Davey caught up with Les, finally. 

“Good get ‘im outta here.” Jack said picking up Les and giving him to Davey getting everyone to laugh. 

“Hey Jack! Where’s Katherine?” Les teased

“Go find her.” He joked. 

“Jackie ain’t with his girlfriend!” He teased again. 

“Isn’t.” Davey corrected his brother. 

“No I isn’t Les.” Jack said, purposely trying to get under Davey’s skin. “Did I use that one correctly mista Jacobs? Didn’t realize this was school.” He grinned. Les laughed. 

“Les, lets go. Mom wanted us home early today.”

“Okay… bye Jack see ya.” He grinned.

“Bye Les. See ya tomorra.” He said laughing.

“Sorry bout that.” Jack said turning to the girls.

“You’re such a kid magnet it’s adorable.” Alice teased.

“Shut up.” He laughed. He walked them home getting hugged from both of their parents. He loved that part. He went back to the lodge house and counted to make sure everyone got home. 

“Al, where’s Race.”

“He’ll be back soon… don’t worry about it.” Albert answered, not looking Jack in the eyes. A few minutes later, the door opened and Race came waddling in.

“Higgins!” Jack scolded. It didn’t take him longer than two seconds to realize Race was drunk.    
  


“Hiya Jack!”

“What’s the matter with you!” He scolded. 

“A lot of things. Jack did you know that-”

“That your about to get your ass beat? Yeah I knew that. Kid you know I hate when you drink! N’ you know damn well why!” He scolded.

“Relax… it was only a little.”

“Racer! You’s fifteen years old! Just cause the refuge is closed, it don’t mean you get ya just break the law now!”

“I know! I just wanted a little bit!” He said still smiling.

“Race.... you know I don’t like that… go ta bed…”

“Night Jackie! I love you!” The drunk Race said before somehow making his way upstairs. 

“Calm down buddy… he’ll be fine. That kid ain’t turnin into a drunk.” Specs said. Jack nodded.

“I-I know that but still… I don’t like the idea of any of you drinkin…”

“What bout yourself.”

“I’s seventeen.”

“That still ain’t legal.” 

“N’ you know I ain’t gonna-”

“N’ neither are we. He’s gonna be fine Jack. You’s stressin over nothin. Go ta bed. We’s all gonna be done in a few.” Mush said. Jack listened to them and went to the rooftop where he passed out in minutes.

_ He watched the Spider drink again. Does he drink anything that won’t make him all crazy? Ever? Have a glass of water for once. The man came over to the boy.  _

_ “You’re worthless.”  _

_ “Say’s the drunk!” The fourteen year old shouted back.  _

_ “You’re going to regret that boy. I have you for a month and you were gone all of last year.” _

_ “I don’t care. You’s a drunk. I’s statin a fact. I ain’t ever gonna let my boys or myself end up a drunk. That’s a promise.” He shouted. The beating he got after that was horrible but he knew he’d survive. A limp and a black eye wouldn’t kill him. _

He woke up from that horrible dream snaking. He drew for about an hour, glancing at Crutchie to make sure he was safe until he passed out again. 

_ Don’t worry Kelly. The boys are okay, you’re okay. Race ain’t gonna be a drunk. No ones ending up like Snyder. Eliza and Alice said something’s coming in the mail. Look forward to that. And Katherine doesn’t have work tomorrow! You get to see your ace… Ace, that’s perfect!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack being a sarcastic jerk to his friends >>
> 
> but also Jack being overprotective of the boys :) <3
> 
> I found a way to make this DARK bc i'm evil,,, Jack,,, i'm so sorry for whats coming.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jack!” followed by a giggle. 

“Move he likes me more!” another kid said. Jack opened his eyes. Scout and Half-pint shaking him awake.

“You little bastards.” He laughed.

“Mornin!” They smiled. 

“Mornin.” He ruffled their hair.

“Wake up Crutch will ya?” He grinned. They nodded and began their torcher on Crutchie.

“Crutchie! Can we sell with you today? We’s cute and you have the leg! We can beat Jack!” They smiled. 

“I still got this beautiful face n’ there's a lot of goirls. We’ll see,” He smirked. They went down to get their papes.

“Kelly, didja hear the news.” Oscar taunted.

“That you’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen? Yeah.” He grinned.

“No you idiot-” Morris started.

“Oh my mistake, that’s you, Oscar is the second ugliest.” He grinned.

“Snyder’s out Kelly, same kid who got him in jail got him out.” Oscar said, Morris laughed.

“Bullshit.” He said.

“Oh yeah?”

“I got him in jail n’ I didn’t get ‘im out.”

“But you were there so many times. City pays him fer that, especially with you escaping a lot. You filled his wallet. He paid bail. Not to mention, he also has connections.”

“You’s lyin.” 

“Nope!”

“Bullshit!” He shouted. 

“Extra, extra, read all about it.” They taunted him. He stormed off.

“Jack! Woah calm down!” Race ran after him.

“Racer you betta sober up. He’s out-”

“Calm down. They’s bullshittin, they gotta be. N’ I’s sorry… I just…”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He said and looked at the pape. “They ain’t bullshittin Race…” He frowned.

“Jack-”

“Go away. I’s goin ta see-”

“Are you mad at me? I said I was sorry.”

“I don’t care if you’s sorry or not. Just leave me alone. Get lost.” He said. 

“Fine.” He listened.  _ Remember Jack. Alice and Eliza said you have a gift coming. _

“Jack!” followed by a hug, Katherine.

“Hi Ace.” He smiled. 

“Ace huh?” 

“Took me long enough but yeah.” He smiled. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothin…” 

“Jack.”

“I’s fine… Alice n’ Eliza said they got a gift comin fer me… just… gotta think bout that.”

“Okay… do that. But what happened?” 

“Spida’s outta jail… already… n’ it’s my fault.”

“How’s it your fault?”

“You know how much money he got from me alone? He was able to pay bail… n’ he knows people. Holy sh-” He started to freak out right in front of her. _You sure look brave right now Kelly._

“Sh. It’s gonna be okay Jack… I’ll talk to my father… we’ll get him put away. I have my ways.” She smiled at him and kissed him. All of his worries washed away in that moment. He kissed her back. “Relax Jack… it’ll work out.” She said. He nodded. She noticed the girls behind him as she hugged him. 

“Is he okay?” Eliza mouthed. Katherine gave a nod. She didn’t recognize the other girl with them but figured Jack would. 

“Jack!” They said. He turned to face them. 

“Holy shit!” He said looking at the third girl. “The hell you doin here Anna!?” He said giving her a hug. “Ace come here!” He waved over Katherine. “Ace, this here is Anna, ya know the one Scout mentioned. Anna this is Katherine, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened ta me.” He smiled and hugged Katherine again while they said their hellos. “But seriously what the fu-”

“Cool it with the language Jack!” Anna said. He laughed.

“How’d this happen!?”   
  


“Family vacation. I told them not to tell you.”

“You’s the worst. Ya know that?” He grinned.

“I know.” She smiled. 

“Oh Anna! Guess what Ace’s job is.” He grinned.

“What?”

“Tell ‘er Ace!” Jack said. He sounded so excited, she was so happy his mind was off of Snyder. 

“I’m a writer.” She smiled. He hugged her again.  _ He loves hugs. I like that.  _

“I told you.” She teased Jack.

“Does your boyfriend give better hugs.” He grinned.

“Yes, yes he does.” She said. 

“Damn, hear that Ace.” he grinned. 

“I heard Jack.” She said. 

“I’m gonna let you two talk bout how pretty I is. N’ I’s gonna yell at Alice n’ Eliza. Be right back.”

“So you’re still a cocky jerk I see.” Anna said.

“Course.” He grinned then turned to Alice and Eliza. “You assholes.”

“We learned from you.” Eliza said.

“You callin me an asshole?” He smirked. 

“Are you not?”

“Nah, I am.” He grinned. 

“Like your surprise?”

“Uh huh… but it feels weird.”

“Why?”

“Cause back when we was datin… I used ta think she was the prettiest goirl ta ever exist n’ don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty, she’s my friend, ain’t callin ‘er ugly at all… but… now it feels like she ain’t got nothin on Kath… Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. Sounds like you’re in love again.” Alice teased him. 

“Yeah…” He bashfully smiled. “She just… wow… damn.”

“Aww Jack!” They teased. 

“I’s real lucky… real real lucky…” He smiled.

“Luck of the Irish?” Eliza teased him. He grinned. 

“Guess so.” He smiled.

“Aw dimples, you’re so in love and happy, always be like that.”

“Smiles I ain’t happy, not one bit, that sure as hell made my day but happy ain’t the right word fer taday.” He said. 

“What happened?” He handed them a pape. They saw the headline.

“Jack…” They frowned. 

“‘S fine… I just got a little while longer ta live.”

“Jack… you have to report this… show them your scars or something-”

“Ain’t no one seein my scars!” He nearly shouted. It was enough for Anna and Katherine to stop laughing about whatever they were talking about. Katherine just hugged Jack tight.

“What happened?” She asked. 

“Nothin.” He said. 

“I’m not kissing you again until you tell me what.” She said.

“Bribin me now huh?” He tried to joke. “Don’t worry bout it Ace… I’s just gonna get my ass beat soon.” He said.

“What did you do?”

“I told ya already...” 

“Jack just spit it out. You know it feels better-” Alice started.

“No.”

“You’re being stubborn for no reason.” Eliza said.

“Oh there’s a reason n’ you know it! That shithead, no offence Alice, is outta jail n’ you know what he’s gonna do? Kill me. I ain’t bein stubborn fer no reason.” He snapped. Everyone froze, he immediately stopped. “I-I… sorry… I-I didn’t mean ta snap like that…. I’s sorry… I’s gonna go-” Katherine hugged him tight again. He squeezed her back. “I’s sorry Ace…”

“Don’t be sorry… Jack, you’re a human, you can have emotions. I told you, we’ll figure it out. We’ll talk to my father. It’ll be okay.” She said. He nodded.

“Who’s your father?” Anna asked.

“Anna, you ever imagine me endin up with a Pulitzer?” Jack asked.

“No...”

“Cause I did.” He said, still not letting go of his Ace who kissed his cheek. “Alright I gotta sell… I didn’t do nothin.” He said.

“Extra extra! Worst thing that's ever happened ta orphans is outta jail!” He said grinning. 

“Jack!” They scolded. He laughed. 

“The hell you want me ta say?” He said still laughed. 

“You need to do your job.” 

“I am.” He grinned. He did manage to sell everything.

“You have not changed at all.” Anna teased seeing him wink at some girls who then suddenly wanted a pape. He grinned. 

“Been the same since twelve.” He smirked. 

“I can tell, you jerk.” she teased.

“Shut up you loved it.” He smirked. 

“Oh I did?”

“You can’t even lie! I was sly as hell with you.” He grinned. 

“I’m assuming that didn’t change.” 

“Kath was not havin it though.” He laughed. 

“Not having what?”

“The way I was flirtin.”

“You were trying too hard.” She said. He smirked. 

“N’ it all worked out.” He grinned, hugging her. 

“Jackie, wanna come over before Anna goes home?”

“Uh sure…” He said. “Kath, dinner tomorra?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “I’ll talk to my father tonight, I promise.”

“Thank you Ace.” He smiled she kissed his cheek before leaving. He was so glad she didn’t get jealous. He knew he was lucky. They walked to Alice’s. Her parents hugged Anna. 

“Jack, get out of here kid…” Her father said. 

“He’s here?”

“He’s coming. Did you eat?”

“No sir…” 

“Do you have money?”

“Yeah, I’ll get an apple or somethin.”

“Jack, that’s not a meal.”

“That’s okay… at least its food.” He smiled. 

“Be safe kid… come tomorrow okay? I want you eating.”

“Oh I can’t.... Got a date tomorrow…” He smirked. Alice’s father laughed. 

“As long as you’re eating.”

“I will, promise.” he smiled. 

“Be safe.”

“I will.” He said. He walked off. He had time to kill. He saw Katherine with Bill and Darcy, perfect. He can be with her and the boys wouldn’t mind him joining them. He walked forward smiling and felt a hand aggressively pull his hair back.

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me vs making Jack sad and then happy and then sad again
> 
> also,,, told you it would get dark ,,, just wait for whats coming,,, sorry Jack


	5. Chapter 5

He knew the hand as soon as he felt it. He turned around.

“Kelly.” The spider snarled.

“Let go…” Jack demanded. 

“No. What’s the matter boy? My brother didn’t want you? Finally gave up on you?”

“Yep. How’d ya know?” He said. The man cuffed Jack’s hands. _Ouch that’s tight._ Tighter. _Too tight!_ The spider dragged him back to the house.

“Charles. I can’t make it tonight.” He said with an evil grin as Jack struggled next to him. 

“Let the kid go.”

“Absolutely not.” He said. 

“Stay for dinner. Let the kid eat or I’ll get the cops involved. That kid next to you is nothing but evidence against you. Are you sure you want to do that?” He said. Jack felt a smile. 

“Fine.” He said to his brother. “This is your last meal for a while Jack. Do you understand?” The spider said. Jack nodded. “Answer me.”

“Yeah.”

“Answer me.” He squeezed Jack’s arm. 

“Yes sir.” he rolled his eyes. The man took off the cuffs. He gave a sigh of relief and was shoved inside. 

“Later go to the bathroom, hop out the window.” Alice's Father whispered. He nodded. The man forced Jack next to Anna, he knew they broke up but didn’t know that they were still good friends. 

“See Anna, nothin’s changed…” He whispered.

“Get out.”

“I will.” He said. The food came out. Jack ate everything, he pocketed some bread knowing it would last and he’d need food. No way Snyder would feed him and he had no idea how long he’d be there, wherever he was going. 

“Kelly, get your ass over here.” The man said. 

“Can I go ta the bathroom first…”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“No, I think you’s a drunk.” He said.

“Jack, stop it.” Alice’s father scolded. The terrified and apologetic look Jack gave made the man feel horrible, this is really is the only way that poor boy could do anything to stick up for himself. 

“Kelly, over here. Now.” The man demanded. Jack listened. The man cuffed the boys hands in front of him to mock him, so Jack could look down and know he’s a prisoner. The man dragged him outside. 

“W-Where are we goin…” He asked. He knew the refuge was not an option anymore. He knew there was no help. _Please run into someone on the way there. Anyone he can’t grab. Lets run into Backbone, or Red, or Blue, or Katherine… let's go see Katherine. Lets see Medda! Medda will help! Anyone… please._

“My house Jack, you’re screwed.”

“That’s kidnapping!” He shouted.

“Jack?” He heard. _Holy crap it worked! We ran into someone!_ He looked. Katherine, obviously, she was so close to where they were. 

“You can’t take him… the refuge is-”

“Shut up. Spoiled brat.” He said. 

“Spoiled brat?” She nodded. “I’ll make sure to quote you on that in my report on the kidnapping of Jack Kelly.” She said.

“I love you Ace.” He grinned. Then realized he dropped the love word… already. She smiled warmly. He shyly smiled back. 

“So mister Snyder… are you going to let him go… or do I run this story to my father and let it get published.”

“Go and tell your father. Do you really think he cares about him? Your father does not like the idea of you two being together. He’ll be glad Kelly’s out of the way.” 

“Not if his little girl is crying.” She smirked. Jack smiled. _She’s stunning right now._

“Go cry to your father. We’re leaving.” He dragged Jack away. Jack struggled but was forced into the apartment. The beating immediately started. Once he knew Jack was going nowhere because he was hurt, he took off the cuffs. Jack looked around. It was so clear this place was his. It was scary. Bottles of alcohol were scattered everywhere. Jack didn’t think he lived everywhere besides the refuge but here he was. Jack grinned, he was getting kicked hard but still wanted to piss the spider off. The man took a break from beating Jack who then pushed himself off the ground, grabbing a bottle and took a huge sip, he wasn’t sure what it was, he just knew it was alcohol and it would piss off Snyder. 

“Thank you spida! I needed that!” He smiled. He remembered the way he scolded his boys just last night, but this is different, one sip, he wouldn’t get drunk. Just one sip.

“Kelly!” He shouted. 

“What!? You do it...Kids are supposed to look up ta adults in their life, you’ve been in my life since I was seven” The boy grinned. “N’ you can’t say you’s gonna expand my sentence cause this ain’t jail.” He grinned. The man smashed a bottle over Jack’s head. He cut his head on a shard of glass but the spider didn’t care. Blood from Jack is a good thing for him. “Holy shit. You’s ruthless…” Jack said grinning. That’s when the man’s fist met the boys face, over and over. A violent bloody nose had started. The phone rang. 

“Keep your mouth shut.” He demanded. Jack nodded. The spider picked up the phone. “What?” A pause. “Mister Pulitzer… yes hello.” He said. Jack grinned. “The boy is fine, don’t listen to your daughter, children tend to have a wild imagination. Jack is perfectly fine. Resting in bed right now. That poor boy needed a break didn’t he?” He said. Jack scoffed. “Yes mister Pulitzer, alright. Goodnight.” He said and hung up. 

“Lyin ta the guy who runs the city huh?” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“He said hands off.” The man said taking off his belt. Jack was hit with the belt for hours after that, the spider was unsatisfied unless the boy was wincing. Jack hadn't realized how much time had passed but it was late already. _Please just go to bed spider..._

“How do I make sure you never leave…” The man said. 

“Kill me.” Jack grinned, wiping away whatever blood he could. 

“No.” He said. Then looked at the boy who was beat on the floor. “Can you stand Kelly?” He asked. Jack shrugged. “Try.” He demanded. The boy weakly managed to pull himself off of the ground. A grin grew on the spiders face. “So you can stand, meaning you can walk. Now, I can’t let you walk out of here.”

“Oh no, absolutely not” He said sarcastically. "Guess ya gotta cuff my hands. Poor me."

"Where's the fun in that Jack?"

“Won’t have ta worry bout me , n’ you can know I ain’t goin nowhere so you can be with me all day tomorra”

“Take another sip Jack, you’ll need that. Besides, you’re Irish, being drunk is in your blood isn’t it? Just ask your father- Oh wait.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Watch your mouth.”

“No.” He said but did grab a bottle. _This tastes horrible, what the hell?_

_Stop drinking Jack! You wanna be a fucking drunk!? No, No you don’t asshole. Last sip. No more._

“Jack, you’re going to want to be drunk out of your mind.” The spider said.

“No, that’s your job.” He shot back. 

“Do you want to feel what’s coming?” 

“I dunno…”

“I’m going to make sure you don’t go anywhere.” He evilly smirked.

“How you gonna do that?” The boy said unamused. “I ain’t drinkin anymore than that.” He said.

“Fine. You had a chance to knock yourself out and didn’t take it.”

“So what? You’s gonna knock me out or somethin?” He said, still not caring. 

“No.” He said and slammed his cane into Jack’s leg. The boy screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The spider laughed upon seeing the damage he already caused to the poor boys leg. He kept going until Jack was sobbing and he heard a crack. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Jack screamed, his tears met with prior blood and together rolled off his bruised cheeks. He certainly was going nowhere. He couldn’t move his right leg at all, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at it. 

“You could have been unconscious.”

“I would have woken up! Asshole!” He shouted. “Holy shit that hurts!” He yelled. “Fuck you! Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you!?” The man beat Jack with the cane for that comment. He felt his entire body bruise and knew he had at least two broken ribs. Nothing could hurt more than his broken leg. He felt blood streaming down his face, torso, leg, and back. No way this was healthy.

_I’m gonna die. He’s actually going to kill me. I’m going to die here and I never hugged Race and told him I forgive him. Shit I’m gonna die and Race is gonna think I’m mad at him._

_“I don’t care if you’s sorry or not. Just leave me alone. Get lost.” How could you say that to him asshole!? He’s fifteen years old, he made a mistake. You weren’t a saint at fifteen. Why should be be? And now you’re gonna die and that’s the last thing you ever said to him? No, you’re gonna get out of here and hug the life out of that kid… if you can stand._

_I can’t die here and let the spider win. I need to live...hurry up Ace… get me out of here. I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSOSORRYJACK
> 
> this was horrible I'm the worst I'm sorry. 
> 
> Jack needs help :(


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine began rushing home to her father.

“Hey Kath!” She heard, Race, he looked so happy. This poor boy. “Didja see Jack taday? He’s mad at me n’ I found away ta get him ta forgive me-” She hugged him so tight.  _ I can’t tell him Jack is gone.  _ “Woah, hugs from you are saved fer Jack n’ Jack only.” He joked. 

“Race…” She said. 

“What’s the matta? Did Jack tell you what I did? I’s sorry I just-”

“Race, I don’t know what you did… I don’t want to know what you did. Get Davey okay? Meet me at Jacobis at seven okay?” She said.

“What happened?” He asked.  _ Damn those puppy eyes. Why’s this kid so adorable. He’s your height Katherine, he’s not a little kid, don’t treat him like a little kid.  _

“I’ll tell you later Race. Just make sure Davey is there too okay?”

“Crutch too?”

“No… just you two… okay?”

“Okay…” He frowned. “Shit...” He looked at her, with his puppy eyes wide open. “Shit! Jack got caught!” He said freaking out. 

“Race-”

“Spiders gonna kill him! N’ Jack’s mad at me! He’s gonna die mad at me!” 

“Race. He’s not going to die.” 

“You haven’t seen what’s happened to him… Y-You haven’t seen how he comes home not even able to move but still makes sure we’s all okay… he’ll act like he’s fine and play with the kids even if he’s hurt bad… he’ll sell the next day as if nothing happened. That’s all after he’s done nothin! Spida one hundred percent blames Jack fer puttin him in jail, he’s gonna kill Jack!”

“Race… please snap out of it..:”

“He’s my best friend… I can’t lose him.” the kid teared up. She hugged him, he squeezed back. “I’s scared Kath… s-sorry I don’t wanna sound like a baby...” 

“You don’t sound like a baby Race, you can be scared for Jack. All of you boys put on a brave face and act like everything is fine when it’s not. Jack does it the most, don’t turn into Jack.”

“Jack’s been like that since I met him n’ he was six years old. If I ain’t like Jack yet I ain’t ever gonna be like Jack. B-But… I don’t wanna see him get hurt again… it’s real bad.”

“I’m going to talk to my father Race, we’ll get him out.”

“Okay… promise it’s gonna work out?”

“Promise…” She said.  _ How am I supposed to know that?  _

She made it to her father’s office. 

“Darling… what are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Snyder’s out of jail.”

“I’m aware and I assume you're here because the kids are worried. Don’t worry, he’s not allowed to run the jail or go near those boys-”

“But, he has Jack.”

“Kelly?”

“Yes father, the only Jack I know.” 

“How?”

“I don’t know…. He was just dragging Jack along with him. I’m not sure where he took him but it's no secret he’s not fond of Jack.” 

“I know that… I’ll do everything I can darling. No promises he’ll be out right away.”

“Please as fast as you can… those boys are scared he’s going to kill him.”

“He won’t kill mister Kelly-”

“He might. And stop calling him mister Kelly. You know his name and you know him and I are together. I don’t care if you like it or not. Just get him out of there. Whether you like him or not, he’s seventeen years old and he’s in danger. You can’t leave him there. Please.” She begged. 

“Sit darling, I’ll call him right now.” He said. His daughter watched. “Mister Snyder, it Joseph Pulitzer.” He said. A pause “My daughter says you have the boy, Jack Kelly, and he may be seriously hurt in your hands.” A pause. “Yes, children's minds do wander… but my daughter is not a child anymore and is a brilliant reporter. Keep your hands off the boy. Do you understand?” A pause. “Goodnight Mister Snyder,” 

“You did nothing...” Katherine said.

“Not true, we know for a fact Jack is at his apartment and not hidden somewhere. I’ll get police there. If you or any of his friends went to the cops, they’d tell you to go away and not care. You see darling, unfortunately they don’t care about orphans because they won’t be paid… but with my money they’ll get Jack out of there in a second.”

“What if he’s hurt… He can’t afford a doctor… we can’t just-”

“I’ll cover it, that boy makes you happy. I’ll take care of him as long as he’s good to you.”

“Thank you father!” She hugged him the way she would when she was a child. “I promised the boys I’d go to Jacobi’s at seven… you don’t mind do you?”

“Of course, make sure you let them know he’s going to be okay, we can’t have them doing anything stupid trying to see him and them getting caught as well. If he hurts Jack he’ll hurt them.”

“I will father. I’ll be home later.” She said. She went home and changed into something easier to move in. She still had a long time. She couldn’t help but worry about Jack. That poor boy. She couldn’t even imagine how bad everything was. And she could tell Race wasn’t being dramatic, Jack gets hurt, badly. She wrote to herself, mostly about Jack, God forbid anything happens to him.  _ Wow I’m in love… already. But he said I love you…. So he is too… right?  _ She killed time and went to meet the boys, they were there, Race was practically bouncing he was so scared. She sat down.

“Race, he’s going to be okay, my father called-”

“No!” He said. “That’s gonna make Jack worse! He’s gonna get beat… bad… neither of you have seen it. The others have… me n’ Crutch the most… you don’t get it… The spider he-”

“Calm down Race… it’s okay. Jack is strong. He’ll manage for a night.” Davey said. 

“Race, he won’t get away with it… my father is on our side because of my relationship with Jack… Snyder does anything and-”

“And he’ll get away with it. He has fer years. He’s been abusing kids fer years… longer than he’s known Jack.” Race said. “Can we go see him… we’d sneak n’ go see him through a window sometimes…” He said. 

“No buddy… it’s dangerous.” Davey said.

“It’s dangerous fer Jack ta be there!” He said.

“Race, when you’d see him… that was the refuge, this is Snyder’s home. We can’t get in there. He’ll be out of there soon. I promise.” She told the fifteen year old who chewed on his cigar. 

“Damn… that bastard’s lucky I ain’t gonna drink nothin no more… I could use one right now…” 

“That’s what you two were fighting about huh?” Davey said. Race nodded.

“He was mad… I was too out of it ta understand… n’ I know why he hates us drinkin… he’s scared. Scared of the spida. He won’t ever admit he’s scared, he’s Jack frickin Kelly why would he? But we all know. He’s real scared of us drinkin n’ the thought of us turnin inta drunks that Spida. N’ there I go drinkin away. N’ now he’s gone… I ain’t ever drinkin again. Ever. but shit I could use one.” He said. 

“Race, I promise you, no matter what, Jack is not mad at you right now. He’s not gone. He’s alive. He’ll be okay.” Davey said, not really sure. 

“Fine… yeah… I’s sorry… I’s just scared…”

“That’s okay. Race, you can be scared, we all are.” Katherine said. 

“Promise your pop’s gonna get him out?” Race said.

“I promise.” She said. Race gave her a small smile. 

“Now get back home. Both of you, I’ll meet you when you buy your papes, we’ll go get Jack.” She said. They nodded.

None of them got a good night of rest. Les kept Davey up as usual. Race didn’t sleep. He tucked in all the kids in place of Jack. They all asked where Jack was, he told them Jack was just taking a break. All the other boys knew. None of them really slept. Katherine was so worried about Jack that she couldn’t sleep.  _ Jack probably isn’t sleeping. Jack needs a hug right now. Jack needs a kiss, a good kiss. Jack needs you. Jack needs Race, Jack needs his boys. Get him out of there.  _

Katherine waited for the boys and eventually they made it, Race rubbing his eyes, they could tell he didn’t sleep. She took them to her fathers office. They asked about Jack. When Pulitzer learned Snyder didn’t let Jack go he had an officer there immediately. He took the kids there. They were not prepared for what they were about to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate!! <3
> 
> Katherine's like,,, so cool I love her and a soft side of mister Racetrack Higgins makes my heart happy lol.
> 
> Also me making you guys have to wait another day to see what's going on with Jack lol sorry


	7. Chapter 7

“Wake up you sack of shit.” The spider kicked the boy in the jaw. Jack shot up hurting himself.

“Sack of shit? That’s a new one. Gettin’ more creative now are we?” He rubbed his eyes. 

“It’s what you are, get up you lazy shithead.”

“How the hell do you want me ta get up when you broke my fucking leg.” 

“One more comment like that I break the other one too.”

“You ain’t gonna do shit.”

“Is that a challenge Kelly?”

“Uh huh.” The man punched him in the face. “Nice shot spida. Have you been workin out?” A kick to the ribs. “Not there.” He whimpered. “If you’s gonna hit me be fair bout it.” Another blow to the face. 

“Let’s try something.” The man bent down and grabbed Jack’s chin. 

“Didn’t Pulitzer say hands off…” He winced. 

“I don’t care what he said. Now, Jack-”he hit him

“Stop it.” He demanded. 

“Kelly, are you trying to tell me what to do?.” He punched him again.

“Uh huh n’ I’ll keep tellin you ta stop.” 

“I can do whatever I see fit.” The man said. 

“The only thing you see fit is beatin the crap outta me. Stop it Spida.”

“I’m sure your dead parents would love to hear that name you got everyone to call me.”

“They would, my pop always loved nicknames. He’d give me a nice pat on the back fer that one.”

“They should have taught you to respect your elders when they were alive.”

“Respect me first, asshole.” He said. 

“Disrespectful shithead.” He slapped the boy again.

“Thats my name.” He put on a grin. 

“Your parents must be so disappointed in you… their son turned out to be nothing but a disrespectful asshole-”

“Shut the fuck up about my parents.”

“And I’m sure they’d be so proud of that mouth of yours.” 

“And I’m sure your parents are so happy that they raised a drunk who made a living on beating kids up. Hey, at least one of their boys has a good life. A wife, a really sweet daughter n’ they ain’t afraid ta let their daughters friend who you call a street rat in fer dinner.” He managed to smirk.

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.” The man said. 

“You’s sayin that like you’ve neva touched me.” He said. The man beat Jack again for hours, making sure to kick his leg so he heard the boy scream. The man mainly focused on beating Jack’s face and punching and kicking him in the gut until he coughed up blood. Blood was everywhere but Jack didn’t mind if it meant the man wouldn’t hit his leg.

The door was broken open. Jack noticed before Snyder did. One last punch in the gut followed by Jack coughing up blood and then it was over. 

“HOLY SHIT JACK YOUR LEG!” Race nearly screamed. None of them could look away from his leg, it was practically backwards. This poor kid. They couldn’t even imagine the pain. Jack just blinked a few times.  _ Is this a dream?  _ He wiped the blood off of his face getting it all over his blue shirt. 

“Miss Pulitzer, we’ll be back for the boy, stay here with him.” he heard the officer say as he cuffed the spider and dragged the man out. Katherine bent down next to Jack. He was bad. She was convinced that every part of him was bruised.

“H-Hiya Ace… you okay?” 

“Are you asking me if I’m okay? Jack, look at you! Are you okay?” She asked. He managed to nod. 

“What’s he mean he’s comin back fer me? Am I goin ta jail?” He asked. Katherine noticed the panic in his swollen eyes that he was trying to hide.

“No! No Jack not at all. He’s coming back to get you out of here. You’re safe now.” She said. 

  
  


“Oh… yeah that makes sense…I just never really served fer stealin n’-” 

“Trust me Jack, judging by your face and leg right now… you learned your lesson.” She said. He nodded then saw Race awkwardly standing next to Davey . 

“Jack… I-” He finally spoke up.

“Racer! Thank Christ you’s here… you know I ain’t mad at ya right? I was just…” He winced. “Just stressed out with Spida gettin out… n’ I was worried bout you n’ took all of that out on you the next mornin… don’t ever get lost on me kid… I didn’t mean it.” He winced again.

“I’s sorry I was drinkin…”

“‘S okay… I can’t lie ta ya n’ said I didn’t take a sip or two last night… but no more okay… both of us?” Jack said, still in so much pain, it hurt to look at him. 

“Promise Jack.” He said. 

“N’ I promise you Racer.” He said then acknowledged Davey standing there terrified.

“Hi Dave, miss me.” Jack managed to grin. 

“Yeah Jackie.” He joked. More people got there, now Jack was getting out. Finally. They picked him up. He bit his tongue not to yell. 

_ Not in front of them. You can’t let them know it hurts. Be brave Cowboy. _

“Miss Pulitzer… he… he doesn’t have money…” 

_ That’s a lousy thing to say... _

“My father said he’s taking care of it. All of it.” She said. 

“Ace I-”

“Jack, don’t talk.” She said. They got him to a hospital. Jack smiled wide seeing the doctor. 

“Hiya docta Wright, miss me gettin hurt?” He grinned. The man just looked worried. 

“Jack… what the hell did he do to you…”

“He wanted to make sure I wasn’t goin anywhere. So hell why not break my leg.” He said. 

“Jack… every inch of you is covered in blood…” 

“I know…”

“So there’s no way you were going anywhere to begin with.”

“I know… but hell, there ain’t no fun in that, now breakin my leg, that’s fun.” He said.

“Kid, we’re gonna fix up that leg and I want you sleeping, you’re going to stay with Jesse-” He stopped. “Backbone” He corrected “and Emma okay?”

“I can’t sell? A busted leg is a goldmine.”

“Jack, please.”

“Fine… yeah okay…” He said wincing. He finally looked at his leg. “Holy shit it’s backwards!” He said. 

“You haven’t seen it?” Davey asked.

“I didn’t wanna look.” He shrugged.

“Everyone, leave, just me and Jack, I need to fix this.” He said. Everyone left. “Jack, this is going to hurt, a lot.”

“Okay…” He said. Jack refused to watch as the man set his bone. “HOLY SHIT!” He yelled in pain. “Sorry…” He said after, still wincing.

“It’s okay Jack… I know it hurts.” He said then did it again. Jack yelled again. “It’s over buddy.” He said now wrapping the boys leg. 

“Jack, I need to look at the rest of you…”

“He busted up two of my ribs.” He said.

“Anything else?”

“Nah… just bruising n’ blood… I’s gonna be fine.”

“Take a nap bud, I’ll wake you up when Backbone gets here.”

“He know’s already?” 

“Yes. I’ll be back, but try to be asleep by the time I return” He said and left the room to tell the other’s what was wrong with Jack and when he’d be okay. He also made sure they knew to keep Jack in bed and not let him leave, no matter how much he instagates. Jack fell asleep in seconds. He woke up to Backbone lightly shaking him. Jack flinched and threw a punch. Backbone was able to dodge it. “I’m sorry!” He said right after.

“It’s okay buddy… you missed and I shoulda known betta.” He said. “Feeling betta?”

“Yeah… sure…” He said. 

“Hey, cheer up. You get to be with me for a few weeks.” He said. Jact tried to smile. 

“Hey wait! That’s crazy!” Jack said. 

“What?” Backbone and Doctor Wright asked in sync.

“Your names Backbone” He pointed to Backbone. “n’ You put my bone back!” He pointed to the doctor. “That’s crazy. I really am a younga you.” He said to Backbone. Backbone chuckled. 

“So Backbone n’ Bone Back, what a duo.” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “Docta Wright, is he good ta go.”

“Yes, Jack, the girl, Katherine, she paid for everything, you’re good.” He said. 

“Thank you docta Wright… n’ I’s gonna kill her.” He joked. The man give Jack a set of crutches. 

“Jesus Christ.” He laughed. He hopped out, Davey, Race and Katherine were still waiting. Race laughed. 

“Christ Crutchie? You’s lookin an awful lot like Jack taday.” He teased.

“Shut the hell up before I beat you with this.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Yeah have fun trying. All I gotta do is back up n’ you’ll fall over.” Race grinned.

“Damn. I can hardly stand n’ you’ll let me fall n’ land on my broken ribs?”

“He broke a rib too?”

“Two of em.”

“Jack, you’re crazy if you think you’re selling anytime soon.” Backbone said. Jack shrugged.

“Can the kids still come n’ visit… n’ Eliza, Alice n’ Anna.”

“Yeah kid- wait, Anna?” He asked. Jack nodded. 

“She’s on vacation, here, n’ now I look like this n’ can’t see her.”

“Yeah kid, you can have people over. I trust you.” He smiled. “You ain’t being alone with your girlfriend though.” He whispered. 

“Relax, she’s fine.” Jack laughed. 

“Racer n’ you two-”

“Oh right. Davey, this is Backbone, Backbone this is Davey. Katherine this is Backbone, Backbone this is Katherine Pulitzer, Pulitzer’s kid.” Jack grinned.

“You’s Pulitzer’s?” He asked. She nodded.

“Racer you called it.” Backbone laughed. Race grinned.

“You’s both annoyin. Can we go. I need a nap.” Jack asked.

“Yeah kid. Racer, Davey, Katherine, come tomorrow. Race, don’t come without them, they don’t know where ta go.”

“Okay big guy, see ya tomorrow. Kelly,” Jack expected a stupid comment from Race and was ready for an eye roll “feel better.” He smiled.  _ Race is feelin nice huh? _

“Thanks kid, see ta tomorra.” Jack smiled. He left with Backbone who made sure Jack was safe every few minutes. They got back to Backbone’s house. 

“Emma, he’s here, your pop fixed that leg real well.” He said.

“Hi Jack, how are you feeling?”

“Tired, real tired.” He said. 

“Go rest. If you’re hungry, thirsty, need help, ask us. Okay?” She asked. He nodded. Backbone helped him into bed. 

“Remember when I would tuck ya in bud. Miss that?” He teased.

“No, No I don’t miss that, I ain’t a kid no more.” He grinned. 

“Come on, when Blue and Red were tired n’ I’d tuck ya in. Don’t miss that?” He grinned. 

“Nope.” He grinned. 

“Actually you know what, you were annoying. You’d always get up n’ run around sayin you ain’t ever goin ta bed. You know what I would have ta do?”

“Yeah I remember. You’d chase me n’ catch me n’ carry me ta bed while I kept tryin ta hop outta your arms n’ you would say if I don’t go ta bed, I ain’t goin ta Santa Fe.” He chuckled. “Sucks that I can’t get up and run now.” He laughed. 

“Still wanna go ta Santa Fe kid?”

“Yeah…I don’t wanna live there no more, I got too much here I can’t leave. But… it’s still… I spent my whole life dreamin ya know? Ain’t gonna waste it. Once I age out n’ take the job Pulitzer offered, I’s savin up n’ I’s goin… with Ace.”

“Who’s Ace?”

“Oh, Katherine.” He chuckled. Backbone smiled.

“Get some rest Jackie… I can tell you need it. Want any food?”

“I had bread.”

“He fed you?”

“No… took it from Alice’s house… ate it last night when he finally went ta bed.”

“Kid, you need to eat.”

“I’s too tired fer that right now… I’ll eat in the mornin…”

“No. You have to eat. Jack you lost a lot of blood and you look like you’s getting sick.”

“I’ll survive a night without food I-”

“You’re in a lot of pain. That’s the problem ain’t it?”

“I’s fine.”

“No you ain’t. That’s why you don’t want to get up. N’ that’s why you wanted to leave your friends so fast. What hurts bud?” 

“Nothin.”

“Jack. We both know that ain’t true.”

“I’s fine.” 

“Tell me that again and you’s sleepin on the floor.”

“Yeah right.” He challenged. 

“Oh yeah jackass? Get up?” He said.

“Nah.” He grinned. Backbone laughed. 

“Where’s it hurt bud?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Bullshit.”

“No it ain’t.”

“Jack! Just spit it out!” He said,

“Spit what out? Blood? I can spit up some blood-” He tried joking

“Kid. This ain’t okay. You know you’s gonna have ta tell cops what he did ta you right. Tell me what hurts first so it's easier to tell them.”

“No. I’s fine.”

“You’ve been like this your whole life. You ain’t fine. You know you ain’t. If you ain’t gonna tell me where it hurts fine, I already know some of it. But don’t bottle up. Want me ta get you some papers n’ a pencil so you can draw?”

“Nah. Tomorrow yeah but fer now I’s really just gonna sleep… I didn’t sleep last night-” 

“Cause it hurt.”

“I was fine.”

“Jack, Race said your leg was backwards-”

“The kid’s dramatic.”

“Yeah, yeah he is, but Davey seems like quite the genius.”

“Dave did school until his pop got hurt at work. N’ he was real smart there.” He said. 

“So when he’s tellin me bout your leg he ain’t bein dramatic. N’ Katherine ain’t being dramatic either.”

“No. No they ain’t…”

“Just sleep kiddo. Tomorrow we’s gonna talk.” He said. Jack nodded already half asleep. “Night Cowboy.”

“Night Backbone.” He yawned. As soon as Backbone left he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie boy is finally out of there lol. Lets see how long I keep Snyder in jail this time.
> 
> Jack's gonna be hurt for a little while now so get ready for him being the little sarcastic jerk we all know and love but also a softie lol


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke up the next morning way later than he should have. He looked at the clock next to him and realized it was three in the afternoon. He sat himself up.  _ Ow.  _ He grabbed his crutch and pulled himself out of the bed nearly falling.  _ How does Crutchie do this every day?  _ He made his way to the kitchen. 

“What the hell are you doing kid?” Backbone said. Jack shrugged. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have helped you up.”

“I’s gonna have’ta figure it out on my own ain’t I? So that’s what I did.” He yawned. 

“Alright… want food?”

“Yes please.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Want waffles?” He grinned. 

“Yes!” He said so excitedly. 

“Alright kiddo. Can ya wait a few minutes?”

“Uh huh.” He yawned again. 

“Still tired Curls?” He asked.

“Curls?” He laughed. 

“Is your hair not curly?” He grinned. 

“Yeah but in the twelve years you’ve known me you ain’t ever call me that.” 

“Change of heart Cowboy.” He grinned. 

“There it is.” Jack chuckled. They teased each other for a few minutes until his waffles were finally done. Emma had come downstairs to give Jack a hug and ask him how he’s feeling. He ate all his waffles and loved it. 

“Rest again Jackie. We want you healing fast okay?” Emma said. 

“Uh huh, everything's startin’ ta feel a bit betta. How long till my leg heals up?” He asked. 

“They didn’t tell you?” Backbone asked.

“Tell me what?” He asked. 

“It might not heal kid… spider busted you up badly. You really need to be staying in bed so it has a chance.”

“Shit… really?”

“Yeah kid… just keep resting stay in bed and don’t move so your leg can rest.”

“But… I need ta work…” 

“Jack, you  _ need  _ to rest. Just a few weeks. Then you can be back. Take a break from work. Dontcha got a job comin up as soon as you stop bein a newsie?”

“Yeah.”

“So while you’s here, stay in bed and just draw okay?” 

“Okay.” He said. “Can ya help me back ta bed…”

“Woah… do my ears deceive me or did Jack Kelly just ask me for help?” Backbone teased. 

“Shut up and check your hearin old man.” He smiled. Backbone helped him up. Jack tucked himself into the bed. 

“Kid you okay?”

“I wanna be able ta walk. Backbone I don’t… I don’t wanna be a crip… I dunno how Crutch does it n’ stays so happy. But… Crutch has polio, he’s had a hurt leg forever… s-spida did this ta me. I ain’t born with it. N’ I know I’s an asshole n’ I talk back but I didn’t deserve this…”

“Course ya didn’t kid. You didn’t deserve anything you got. Especially not this.”

“This might change my life though… my ribs healed up in the past. They will heal up… b-but…” Backbone sat down next to him and ruffled his hair. 

“Jack… bud.”

“Sorry…”

“For what?”

“Bein a wimp…”

“Jack, you can be upset. You're anything but a wimp, you's one of the bravest people I know. Just rest, you’s gonna be okay.”

“No I ain’t… it ain’t gonna heal.”

“Hey, it  _ might _ not heal.”

“Ain’t it betta ta keep my hope low so when it doesn’t heal I ain’t gonna be let down too bad…”

“Kid… I ain’t ever seen you like this… everythings buggin ya huh?"

“My leg ain’t gonna heal, I’s gonna be a crip, I don’t deserve Ace, I-”

“Now you’s pushin it. Your leg  _ might  _ not heal n’ you’s a charmin kid, you deserve a goirl.”

“My leg ain’t gonna heal...when does anything ever work out fer me?”

“The strike worked out fer ya. N’ your drawins worked out, ya got the refuge closed n’ a job, that worked out didn’t it?”

“Great so used up all my luck. Leg’s gone.”

“Jack, don’t think like that… wanna draw? Thats always calmed ya down.”

“Yeah… can I?”

“Of course.” He left the room to get Jack everything he needed. He stayed with him to talk and cheer him up a bit as he drew. He got a few laughs out of Jack. A knock on the door. 

“Jesse and Jack, all of your adoptive kids are here.” Emma called. Jack and Backbone both laughed. 

“Yeah JESSE!” They heard Race call. 

“Get your ass over here Racer!” Jack called. All the boys came shuffled in. Jack smiled wide.

“Hey Crutchie look, we match.” Jack grinned pointing at the crutch leaning against the bed. Crutchie giggled. 

“Feelin any betta Jack?” Race asked. 

“Yeah. I’s fine.” He lied. 

“Jack look what we made you!” Scout ran over to him, Half-pint right behind him. 

“Yeah! You ain’t the only artist!” Half-pint smiled. 

“Oh yeah? Lemme see.” He grinned. Scout handed Jack the picture. “ _ Feel better Jack! We love you! - Scout and Half-pint”  _ was written on it. Jack smiled. They both drew a picture of what was supposed to be them with him. 

“Like it?” Scout smiled. 

“Wow! You boys sure as hell got me beat! Maybe you should take the job instead of me.” He grinned. They giggled. 

“Can we hug ya? Race said-”

“Don’t listen ta Race when he’s talkin bout me, he’s an idiot. Gimme a hug.” He said. They listened to him. It was on his ‘good side’ so his ribs didn’t hurt.

“Is your leg still hurt?” Half-pint asked.

“Yeah kid. Ain’t healin fer a while.”

“What happened?” Scout asked. All the others were ready for Jack to change the subject but he didn’t. 

“That’s gonna be your next bedtime story once I’s home.” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah Cowboy?” Elmer grinned. 

“Yeah, asshole.” Jack rolled his eyes laughing. Backbone watched how happy Jack got with those boys. He knew they did. Eventually they all left, except Race and Crutchie. 

“How are you feelin Jackie?” Cructhie asked. 

“How the hell do you do this every day?” 

“Well my leg ain’t broken… yours is.”

“Yeah n’ I ain’t allowed ta move or it ain’t gonna heal, then you ain’t gonna be the only crip.”

“Really?” He and Race asked.

“Yeah… so fer once I’s actually gonna listen n’ wait till I’s betta.”

“Well we’s comin every day.”

“Bring Kath next time. N’ Davey n’ Les.”

“We will. Kath had work taday, I’s meetin her soon so she can come, actually I should get goin.... n’ Davey n’ Les had ta go home.”

“Alright… n’ tell Spot I said he’s short.” He grinned.

“You really wanna piss him off when you can’t stand?”

“Uh huh.” he grinned

“You’s terrible.” Race laughed. 

“I know, now get outta here n’ get Ace. I got Crutch I’ll be fine.” He grinned.

“Whatever you say Captain Jack.” Race teased.

“He’s the Crippled Captain now!” Crutchie teased.

“Nah kid, that's all you.” Jack grinned. Race ran out.

“Does it hurt ta move?” Crutchie asked. Jack shrugged.

“Don’t feel normal.”

“Cause it was backwards. It ain’t gonna feel right.” He said. Jack shrugged. “You’s scared huh?”

“I ain’t scared.”

“Yeah you are.”

“No I ain’t. I’s fine.” 

“Okay…” Crutchie frowned. Jack changed the subject and after a while Race came back with Katherine and Spot.

“I said Ace n’ you bring back Shorty too.” Jack laughed. 

“Yeah, I came cause of the little message Racer here told me, you’s an asshole.” Spot said. Jack grinned. 

“Short tempered n’ just short.” Jack grinned. 

“The hell happened ta ya Kelly?”

“Spida wanted ta show me his place.” Jack said with a smug smirk.

“Jack he kidnapped you.” Katherine said. 

“Yeah I know. I was there.”

“How long till that leg heals? God damn…” Spot said. 

“It ain’t healin.”

“Relax you’s gonna be-”

“Hey Race?” Jack said.

“Yeah?”

“Do ya like the way your face looks right now?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then don’t tell me I’s gonna be fine.”

“Please what are you gonna do? Stand up? Go ahead.” He grinned. 

“Fuck you.” he chuckled. “You’s an asshole, ya know that?”

“Yeah I do, I learned from you ya know?”

“Yeah, but it’s only charmin when I do it.” he grinned. 

“Says who.”

“Kath is it charmin when I do it.” He gave her a cheesy smile.

“You’re so cute.”

“I know that.” he playfully rolled his eyes. “That ain’t what I asked though.” He grinned.

“Yes, it’s pretty charming sometimes.”

“She said sometimes!” Race grinned.

“Yeah so that don’t count Kelly.” Spot smirked.

“Alright a least I’s charmin sometimes. That’s more than you got.” He grinned. “N’ you ain’t got a goirl ta prove me otherwise.” He grinned and slowly sat himself up. “Holy shit broken ribs ain’t a joke…” He winced. 

“You okay?” 

“I’s fine.” He insisted. Katherine held his hand. He smiled. “Gimme a hug love, please.” He begged. 

“You just complained about your ribs I-”

“It ain’t gonna hurt.” He said like a little kid. She carefully hugged him. He smiled. She kissed his cheek. “I’s the luckiest guy in the world…” He said.

“Says the guy who had a backwards leg.” Spot said.

“Says the jerk from Brooklyn.”

“King of Brooklyn.” Spot smirked.

“Yeah asshole? King of New York right here. All five boroughs. You’s talkin ta strike leader Jack ‘Cowboy’ Kelly.” He grinned.

“Cocky jackass.” Spot said.

“Where have you been?” He grinned. Crutchie yawned and sat down next to Jack. 

“Tired buddy?” Jack ruffled his hair.

“A little… I’ll be fine.” He said. 

“Racer, you’s carryin ‘im home.”

“Deal.” He said. The boys all joked around for a little while longer and decided to go home. It was just him and Katherine.

“Come here Ace, sit next to me sweetheart.” He smiled. She on his left side, he rested his head on her shoulder. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. 

“Hey Ace…” He broke the silence.

“Yes Jack?”

“When you was younga n’ you would fall n’ get hurt… did your folks ever say if they kiss it it’ll feel betta?”

“Yes Jack.” She smiled, knowing where this was going.

“My lips really hurt right now.”

“Oh do they?” She said and gave him the kiss he needed. 

“Feel better?”

“I dunno... round two?” He asked. She kissed him again, longer this time. “N’ now I’s betta.” He smiled. Backbone came down. 

“Everyone else left?” He asked. They nodded. 

“Em n’ I are goin ta bed, Katherine just leave whenever okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded. 

“How are ya feelin Jackie cakes?”

“Quit it with the Jackie cakes. I ain’t a kid. N’ I’s feelin a little betta.” 

“Good, stay up a little longer, as soon as she leaves hit the hay.”

“I will, promise.” He said. Backbone left shutting the door. “Hey Ace…” Jack said sounding guilty.

“Yes?”

“You ain’t ever see me afta the refuge n’ afta Spida- sorry uh, Snyda-” He felt sick saying it.

“You can say Spider.”

“Okay… but, the point is, you ain’t ever seen me afta… I get real mean ta everyone… like meaner than usual… just know I don’t mean it.”

“You get mean?”

“Usually yell at Race… n’ I get all moody n’-”

“It’s because you don’t talk about it. You know that right?”

“‘S fine…” He mumbled. “Just promise you ain’t gonna get too mad?”   
  


“Promise.”

“Fa sure?” He gave a small smile.

“Fa sure.” She held his hand. “Rest Jack, I’m not leaving until you’re asleep.” She said. He smiled. She loved seeing a soft side from him. He really was a cuddle bug.  _ Maybe he won’t be cranky with you. No, don’t be crazy, he’s hurt, he wants to run around, he’s allowed to get moody. _

He laid down yawning. “Night sweetheart.” 

“Night love, rest as long as you can okay?” She kissed his forehead. 

“I love you Katherine…” He said half asleep. 

“I love you too Jack.” She said. 

“You do?” He smiled. 

“Yes Jack… I do.” She said. He yawned again and in a matter of seconds feel asleep. “Aww Jack…” She ran her fingers through his wavy hair that she loved. She kissed his forehead again. She grabbed a stack of papers and took a peek, he had drawn the spider forcefully slamming a cane into Jack’s leg. It was so detailed. She felt sick. She couldn’t imagine what it felt like to have that happen. He didn’t draw any tears, why would he? He wants to feel like the strongest person on the planet. She knew he was sobbing his eyes out when that happened. There was no way that happened and was fine. She grabbed another paper.    
  


_ “Hi love, I hope you had a good sleep. You look adorable right now. I know the big brave Jack Kelly doesn’t want to hear he’s adorable, but you are. I’ll see you tomorrow, keep resting. I love you. - Ace.” _

She smiled and placed the note right next to him, giving him one last kiss before she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt Jack is making me sad,,, I did this to myself though lol. 
> 
> everytime I write something with Jack and Katherine I just get all :)))) ya know? I love them lol.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Wake up Jack.” He heard followed by a punch in the jaw. “What did you dream about you little shit? You really think that girlfriend of yours got you out of here? She didn’t Jack. You’re mine. You’re never leaving.”_

_“T-That was all a dream?”_

_“Of course. You’re never getting out of here Jack. You can’t even stand up to escape. I win.”_

_“You don’t win!” The man lifted up the cane and bashed it into his other leg. He relieved the pain all over again._

_“Now I do. Admit it Jack. I win.”_

_“Never.” That led to a broken wrist. And when he denied it again, a broken arm. And then the same damage to the other arm._

_“Give up?”_

_“Yes… sir…” He said drifting off into what felt like more than sleep._

_“Good.” One more bash to the head._

Jack woke up screaming. Backbone rushed down and opened the door. 

“Hey! Hey kiddo… It’s okay...you was dreamin..” He said. 

“He’s gonna kill me… I-I can’t go back… he’s gonna-” 

“Hey.” he hugged Jack tight, as much as he could without hurting him. “You’re okay buddy. I’m here. Not him. He’s in jail bud. He can’t hurt ya.”

“But he ain’t stayin in jail! He’ll get out again n’-”

“Relax Jackie. It’s okay bud, right now you’re safe. Lay down, I getcha some food. Relax okay? Katherine’s coming over soon, no work today, remember? She’ll be here. Think about her okay? Think about her n’ Santa Fe.”

“She is my Santa Fe…” he muttered but Backbone heard. 

“You’re sweet you know that?”

“Shut up.” he tried not to grin. 

“Feelin better?”

“Not really… don’t feel too great.”

“That’s because you’s gettin sick n’ your dreams ain’t helpin. What happened?”

“Nothin…”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. What happened Kelly?”

“Nothin… just… him n’ me. N’ lets just say I didn’t get outta there.”

“So what did he do to you?”

“Hurt me… kill me… I think…”

“You think?”

“I woke up after he hit me in the head with the cane.”

“Oh, Jack…”

“‘S fine… just a dream… I’s paranoid. Didn’t you say you was gettin’ me food. Go do that.” 

“Alright.” He chuckled, leaving the room allowing a paper to catch Jack’s eye.

_“Hi love, I hope you had a good sleep. You look adorable right now. I know the big brave Jack Kelly doesn’t want to hear he’s adorable, but you are. I’ll see you tomorrow, keep resting. I love you. - Ace.”_

He smiled wide. “I got nothin if I ain’t got her…” He said to himself. Backbone came back with waffles. 

“We’s just gonna keep givin ya waffles n’ eggs. That okay?”

“More than okay.” He grinned. A knock on the door.

“That would be your goirl Jackie.” Backbone teased. 

“Yeah asshole, wanna go get the door?”

“Ah right,” he ruffled Jack’s hair. He let her inside.

“I ain’t adorable.” He teased.

“You can say that all you want but when you’re sleeping… that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“So then I’s guessin you don’t own a mirror.” he grinned. She turned pink. “How’d ya sleep princess?”

“Good, what about you?”

“Uh… we don’t gotta talk bout that. Ain’t the best.”

“Rough dream or it hurts?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Just yeah…”

“Jack-”

“Kisses make it feel better though right?” He smirked. 

“Not until you tell me what you dreamed about.”

“Come on! You know I hate talkin bout it. I’s fine that’s all that matters…”

“Jack,”

“Ace…”

“What happened? Please, tell me.”

“I don’t wanna… It ain’t you I just-”

“I know. It’s tough guy Jack Kelly not wanting to let anyone know he’s scared, but Jack, I already know. Please tell me. I can help. Kissing may help it feel better but talking does too.”

“Swear you won’t tell anyone? N’ I mean anyone.”

“I swear.”

“You guys neva got me out. I-I was still there… N’ what really happened… in real life… with you guys gettin me outta there, that was a dream… d-does that mak sense?” She gave a nod. “N’ I was talkin back sayin how he didn’t win. N’ he…” His hand started to shake. _I gotta stop doin that._ She held it. “N’ so he took his cane n’ broke my otha leg… then my arms. N’ I-I…” He teared up. _Don’t you dare start crying._ “I felt tired… but not like… not like I was gonna sleep. Does that make sense?” She nodded, squeezing his hand. “I finally said he won n’ that I give up… he said good and hit me in the head with the cane. N’ I woke up… I-I think he killed me in my dream.” 

“Jack, he will never kill you. I promise you that. Does it feel any better talking about it?”

“I dunno....” 

“Jack, you’re scared, you’re allowed to be. Look at what he did to you. That’s all the fear you keep inside haunting you.” She said.

“You’s so smart…” He said. She kissed him. “More please.” He smiled.

“And you say you’re not adorable.” She said,

“I ain’t. I was just born with dimples so it makes my smile irresistible.” He grinned. She kissed his cheek. “Can you sit next ta me again?” He looked at her with the smallest yet happiest smile. She nodded and did. Another knock on the door. Backbone let them in. 

“Jack! We finished early!” Race said rushing in. 

“Oh, hi Kath… you two ain’t doin nothin are you?”

“Nope, just sittin.” Jack yawned. 

“Well in that case, Kath you wrote a damn good story, everyone wants ta read bout it.”

“What did ya write about?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“I had to. It’s my job. It was actually really hard because I know you.”

“Why?”

“Because I had to write what happened to you. It was upsetting.”

“But you know I’s fine now.”

“I know you’re _safe_ now. Your face is still bruised, your ribs are still broken, your leg is broken. I can’t even imagine the other bruises.”

“Well then Racer get outta here n’ Kath you can take off my shirt.” He teased grinning. Another knock on the door. “Nevermind.” he laughed. 

“That’s Crutch, Eliza, Alice n’ Anna.”

“How do you know?”

“Ran ahead.” 

“Least I ain’t gonna be the only guy.” He grinned resting his head on Katherine’s shoulder. 

“Hiya Jack!” Crutchie said with a big smile, letting the girls in before him.

“Hey Crutch. Heard it was a good sellin day.”

“Uh huh. Kath you wrote one good article bout him.” Crutchie smiled.

“Thank you Crutchie.” She smiled. 

“N’ hello ta you three goirls.” He smirked. 

“How are you feeling Jack?”

“Uh… better but not great.” He said. 

“Where it hurt?”

“Don’t hurt I’s just sick.”

“Liar.” Race said. 

“I’s lyin bout bein sick? Why the hell would I-”

“Lyin bout it not hurting.” Crutchie said. 

“‘S fine.” He said. Katherine hugged him. He smiled. 

“Anna how long you here fer? I feel bad, I saw you fer like three seconds…”

“Until mid August.”

“Oh damn, a while.” He chuckled. He coughed. “Jesus Christ.” He winced. 

“Oh it didn’t hurt.” Race said mocking him. 

“Shut your mouth.” He said. 

“Hey.” Katherine squeezed his hand.

“Sorry.” He frowned. 

“Jack… if it hurts it hurts. We can know.” Eliza said. 

“Yeah! You always say me n’ Race are your little brothas! N’ they’s like your sisters! N’ Kath’s your goirl. You can trust us. We won’t make fun of ya.” Crutchie smiled. 

“Screw you. You’s too cute.” He said.

“I know.” He smiled.

“Fine, my ribs hurt like hell right now n’ I’s coughin so it ain’t helpin.”

“What about your leg?”

“I ain’t even worried bout that right now.”

“So what are you worried about?” Race asked. Jack shrugged. 

“Hey Ace I wanna know what you wrote.” He said changing the subject.

“I said that he broke your leg and your ribs.”

“Damn… if I was out there… do you know how much papes I could have sold? Hell the others wouldn’t even need ta go ta work.” 

“You’s kill yourself tryin ta hold all of em.” Race said. 

“He’s right…” Crutchie said. 

“Hey Jack, my parents told me to bring you some food… we’re not sure if you’re up for eating though.” Alice said.

“Do you know me? I’s always up fer food.” He grinned. Alice gave him a sandwich. He devoured it. “Tell your parents I said thank you n’ they’s gems.” He smiled.

“This is why my parents love you.” She said laughing. He just grinned but on the inside that meant the whole world to him. _You made ‘em proud Kelly. You did it._

“Davey n’ Les said they’s bringin stuff too.” Race said. 

“Les ain’t gonna leave me alone. I love that bastard.” He laughed. Another knock.

“That would be them.” Race grinned. 

“Jack!” He heard Les. Jack coughed. 

“In here Les!” Race called. Les came in.

“Woah… you weren’t kiddin…” He said to Race. 

“Nope, look under the blanket.”

“Woah! No need ta do that, don’t want everyone seein. My legs broken Les, that's all ya gotta know..” Jack said. 

“What did he do?”

“Uh I fell down the stairs.

“Don’t lie to him Jack. If you lie to him he’ll keep me up all night asking questions.” Davey said. Les nodded.

“Fine, Spida took his stupid cane and smashed inta my leg… forced it backwards. Couldn’t move.”

“Why?” Les asked terrified. 

“So I couldn’t get out. Come here kid, lemme paint you the picture.” He said. Les listened. “Imagine you’s as amazin as me fer a minute.” He smirked. 

“Shut up.” Les laughed. 

“Sh. just imagine, I know you ain’t. Just imagine.Okay?”

“Okay.”Les nodded. 

“So you’s this really brave fella, n’ you’s in jail all the time n’ the guy who runs it hates you cause you’s smarter than he’ll ever be n’ you run away all the time, you became known as a legend n’ an escape artist. Hell, you’ve even escaped on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage. Get that picture?”

“Yeah.” Les smirked. 

“So, how are you gonna make sure that amazin’ handsome devil ain’t goin nowhere?” 

“I dunno Jackie, how?” He said still grinning.

“You break that fuckin bastards leg.” Jack smirked ruffling his hair. Les laughed at the cursing. 

“Jack!” Everyone but Race and Crutchie scolded him for cursing in front of a nine year old. But Jack laughed it off. 

“Hey Jack, our mom said ta give ya some blankets if ya want.” Les said still laughing.

“I think I’s okay buddy. Thanks though. You too Dave.” He grinned. 

“Yeah no problem Jack… if you ever change your mind let us know.” Davey said. 

“Course.”

“That’s bullshit you’s just gonna keep sayin ‘no I’s fine. I’s the cowboy I’s always fine.’” Race said.

“Hey asshole, look how many blankets Backbone gave me. I’s fine.” He said. 

“Watch your mouth you two.” Eliza said. 

“Oh shit yeah sorry.” Race said grinning. 

“Atta boy.” Jack grinned.

“You’re both terrible.” Anna said.

“Worse or better than when you lived here?” Jack grinned. 

“So much worse.”

“Hell yeah! Hear that Racer.” He grinned.

“We’s the best at bein the worst.” Race smirked. 

“Crutch kid, we love ya but don’t be like us, you’s too cute.” Jack said. 

“Okay Jack.” He laughed. 

“Alright, Jack we need to go. It’s almost suppertime, We’ll see you tomorrow.” Alice said. 

“Alright, bye, see ya tomorrow.” He smiled. 

“Yeah us too. We’ll be here earlier tomorrow, promise.” Davey said grabbing Les’s hand. 

“Bye Jack!” Les waved.

“Bye boys.” He chuckled. “N’ now it’s just us.” He grinned with his arm around Katherine. Race and Crutchie say at the edge of the bed. 

“How’s everyone else doin?”

“Good. Scout and Half-pint are insane though.” Race said. 

“Yeah I know. They’s six n’ nine what did you expect.”

“Les is nine n’ ain’t as wild as Half-pint.” Crutchie said shrugging.

“Les don’t got Scout around.” Jack yawned. 

“Tired.”

“A little. But I ain’t sleepy. You guys stayin fer dinner?”

“BACKBONE!” Race obnoxiously shouted getting Jack to laugh.

“What do you want?” He said opening the door.

“Can Crutch n’ I say fer dinner. Kath too.”

“Yeah course.” He said. “How you feelin Jackie?”

“Pretty decent. Hurts a bit n’ I’s coughing so there’s that.”

“Yeah… guys maybe don’t come tomorrow. Let him sleep it off so you two don’t catch it n’ get all the boys sick, tell the others that were here too. Kath, you can still come if you want but I don't want you gettin sick either.”

“I’ll be here.” She smiled. 

“Hell yeah.” Jack grinned. 

“Jack lemme see how that legs doin.” Jack lifted the blanket off of his left leg. 

“Lookin pretty great dontcha thing?” He said grinning while bending his knee. 

“Lemme see you jackass.” Backbone couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ew, Backbone wants ta see Jack’s ass!” Race said. They all got laugh out of that one. Jack finally showed Backbone his hurt leg. 

“You ain’t movin it right?” Backbone asked.

“Nope.”

“Docta Wright’s comin over fer dinner, he’ll look at you then okay?”

“Uh huh.” He said. The kids all continues to talk, Katherine and Jack sneaking a kiss when the boys weren’t looking until dinner. They all stayed in the room with Jack and ate their food getting him to laugh. Then the Doctor came and the kids had to go. Jack wanted to be alone in case it hurt.

“How are you doing, son” Doctor Wright asked him.

“Betta… hurts a lot less. I’ve only gotten up ta use the bathroom so I kinda wanna run around.”

“Few more weeks Jack.”

“You sayin I’s gonna be able ta run?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.You got a pretty good doctor don’t you?” He smiled. 

“Yes sir, the best.” he smiled. 

“Just keep on doing what you’re doing and you’re going to be fine.”

“Yes sir. Thanks fer always helpin.”

“Of course Jack.” He said. And eventually left. The kids were alowed back insaide.

“I’s gonna heal!” He said happily. They all hugged him tight. They were so happy to see Jack excited for the rest of the night. Crutchie eventually got tired so Race and him said their goodbyes and went to the lodging house. Katherine once again stayed until Jack fell asleep. 

“I love you Ace… thank’s fer staying.” He smiled dozing off.

“I love you too Jack. I’ll always stay. I love seeing your adorable sleeping face.” She smirked.

“Shut up.” He laughed. She gave him a kiss, he kissed back. 

“Now go to sleep okay? Feel better too, I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Okay… n’ sorry if I get you sick.”

“I’ll live, I promise.” She laughed. He smiled and fell asleep in seconds. She grabbed another paper so he’d have another note to wake up to. 

_“Sweet dreams love. I hope you have an easier night now that you know you’re legs going to heal. If you have another nightmare, just remember he’s in jail and not getting out anytime soon. The boys, the girls and I are always here if you need to talk. It’s perfectly alright to feel scared, we’ll all still love you. You’re still an adorable sleeper. I love you so much. - Ace.”_

She looked at her sleeping lover and kissed his head before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for starting this one off with a bad dream :') 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed :))) also I promise there will be more of Les and Davey,,, they've like hardly been in this lol. 
> 
> & Jack's gonna be okay!! I may put that boy through a lot but I could never let him be hurt for the rest of his life (Which,,, prob would have happened,,, its crazy how bad medical stuff was in the 1890s lol,,, broken bones could apparently be deadly,,, doing research on that at midnight was wild. we're just going to pretend they had better medicine and Jack's going to heal the way he would today.)
> 
> Also this might be the last update for the week because I have to do a newspaper project thing for school (the irony I know),,, and I'm totally rambling sorry lol,,, I hope you guys had a great day and continue to have a good week<3


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up in the middle of the night feeling horrible. “Backbone!” He called hoping he’d rush down. And he did. 

“What’s the matter? Bad dream?”

“I’s gonna be sick…” He said. 

“Alright. I’s gonna be right back.” He ran out and grabbed a bucket as soon as he made it back, Jack let everything out. “Hey… let it out kiddo.” He said rubbing his back. 

“It hurts… real bad.” He said tearing up.

“I know Jack, I know. Your ribs are busted kid. It’s gonna hurt.” He said. Jack leaned over and let out more again. Backbone rubbed his back. 

“Ow stop! Please…” 

“Alright kid, I’m sorry.” He said but Jack couldn’t respond, he was busy throwing up again. This went on for about an hour and Jack had started sobbing because of how much it hurt, Backbone was shocked, he couldn’t even imagine how much pain he was in if he was crying. This was the same kid who refused to cry at the refuge after a brutal beating and here he was, sick and crying in bed. He finally stopped throwing up and wiped his eyes. 

“I’s sorry…” 

“Don’t you dare be sorry.” 

“I just hurled all over your house. I’s sorry.” 

“Kid, you’s sick. I knew you was gonna hurl eventually. It’s alright. Try and go back to bed okay?”

“Okay. Night my big brotha.” He gave a small smile. 

“Night my little brotha.” He grinned. Jack rolled over and fell asleep. He woke up still not feeling too great. He saw another note that he didn’t get to notice the prior night.

_ “Sweet dreams love. I hope you have an easier night now that you know you’re legs going to heal. If you have another nightmare, just remember he’s in jail and not getting out anytime soon. The boys, the girls and I are always here if you need to talk. It’s perfectly alright to feel scared, we’ll all still love you. You’re still an adorable sleeper. I love you so much. - Ace.”  _

He smiled again. He put it right with the other one and drew a picture of him and Katherine. He left it with the note. Emma came in his room with some food and water.

“Feeling any better Jack?”

“A little bit yeah…” He said. She gave him the cup of water. “Thank you Emma.”

“You’re welcome Jack, try and nap okay?”

“Uh huh.” He yawned. “Kath’s comin though… actually I might still rest with her… cuddles are nice.” He said. 

“You’re a sweetheart Jack.”

“Thank you.” He chuckled. He ate the food and drank the water. Katherine got there. 

“How are you feeling love?” She asked. 

“Sick. Hurled all night. I don’t wanna get you sick.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said. “Did you read my note?” She smiled.

“Yeah. I had a betta night even though I was sick. It was betta than a bad dream. Oh, n’ I ain’t adorable.” He smirked. 

“Yes you are.” She laughed. 

“Can you sit with me again… I mean if you want. If you don’t want ta I get it, I’s sick.”

“No, of course Jack. You’re sick that gives me more of a reason to stay with you. She said and sat next to him. “What’s this?” She grabbed the picture he drew.

“Oh, that’s the best relationship ever. One handsome bastard n’ the prettiest goirl ever. Their names are Jack Kelly n’ Katherine Plumber… or Pulitzer. Whateva you want sweetheart.” He grinned. She smiled. He rested on her and fell asleep after a little while. She let him sleep, playing with his hair and holding him close until she also fell asleep. Three hours passed and he woke up rubbing his eyes. “Aw Angel.” He smiled and squeezed her. She woke up about ten minutes later. He just smiled. “How’d ya sleep Ace?”

“Good… how long have you been up?”

“About ten minutes.” He said. 

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah. I think I slept most of it of it off…”

“And how about everything else?”

“Well I mean, legs gonna be fine so it kinda makes the pain worth it, ya know? Everything else is healing up and don’t really hurt too much. I’s sore but I don’t really notice cause I’s hardly movin. I’s gonna be okay though. Gimme a week.” He smiled. 

“How long until your leg heals Jack?”

“Six or seven weeks… Time will fly though.” He grinned. Backbone came back down.

“Finally awake?” He teased.

“Yeah.” Jack grinned. 

“You up fer food bud?”

“Yeah… nothin too much. Whatcha got?”

“Want an apple?”

“Yeah, thank you.” He smiled. Backbone tossed him one. He caught it and took a bite. 

“Keep resting, behave you two.” 

“Course.” Jack grinned. He ate the rest of his apple.

“You eat so fast.” Katherine laughed.

“I’s hungry. I have hardly anything in my system.”

“I know love.” She said. He smiled. 

“Can I draw ya Ace? You can say no if ya want I’s just bored and you’s fun ta look at.” 

“You’ve drawn me before.” She teased.

“That’s different. I didn’t even know your name.” He smiled and grabbed a paper and a pencil. “Smile, sweetheart.”He grinned all while drawing. “We’d have a pretty good lookin kid.”He blurted out. “I mean… not yet. That was- wow… I’s sorry… That was awkward…” 

“No it wasn’t, you were cute. That was cute Jack.” She said. He gave a small smile and drew her. 

“We’d have one curly haired kid huh?” He grinned. 

“Yes.” She laughed. He showed her the picture. 

“Jack you’re amazing…” She said. 

“Not really… ‘s nothin really.”

“Are you going to keep doubting yourself?”

“I have been my whole life so, yeah I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Then I’m staying with you your first day to make sure you don’t throw anything away.”

“Ace?”

“Yes?”

“They’s gonna call me Jack Kelly right?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t- Oh.” She said. He just looked at her. “Yes Jack, everyone will call you that. And if not I’ll talk to my father.”

“Thank you…”

“It’s really that bad?”

“I mean… it ain’t bad… it just… It don’t suit me, Jack does. N’ it was my pops nickname fer me, you know the story… I just like Jack Kelly more than Francis Sullivan. D-Does that make sense?” She nodded. “N’ I don’t like talkin bout it cause spida’s always says stuff about how I’s lettin down my folks. But I dunno… am I makin sense?” 

“Of course Jack. You know you’re not letting down your parents right?”

“Yeah I know.” He smiled. “N’ Ma n’ pop liked the name Jack! It was supposed ta be my name! N’ they love me no matta what. They even wrote that down n’ I got that forever.” He smiled. “Oh sorry… I was ramblin.”

“Stop apologizing. Jack, you’re allowed to talk.” 

“Okay…” He said. 

“You can keep talking.”

“Nah… I’s done. I don’t really remember much anymore… ‘s hard.” 

“Jack… aw…”

“I mean like… I got enough. N’ it was always hard to remember my ma. I was two. But it’s gettin hard ta remember my pop.” 

“So… tell me what you do remember.” She smiled. 

“Christmas, Christmas was always fun. Pop would pick me up n’ let me put the angel on the tree. N’ we’d have a nice dinner, just me n’ my pop. N’ then he’d give me some gifts. They was small and there weren’t many but those kinda are the best gifts… ya know? Even as a little I knew money was hard so it meant a lot ta me. Or birthdays… I remember birthdays. Pop would always make me corned beef n’ soda bread n’ potatoes, they’s my favorite. Damn that was the time. Soda bread is great. I’s gonna ask fer soda bread soon. N’ potatoes! Potatoes are friggin fantastic. N’ then I’d get a gift. Like the slinky I gave Scout. N’ I remember when he told me him n’ ma wanted ta name me Jack or Kelly n’ I said it sounds cool so he started callin me that. I remember when my pop lost his job… that was a bad day. N’ I can never ferget the last time he tucked me inta bed… or when I woke up… n’ he didn’t… sorry I didn’t wanna get ta the sad stuff ‘s just… I can’t ferget that.” He said. She loved seeing his smile during the half part but hated seeing him talk about the sadder things. She could tell the memories came rushing back. She hugged him. 

“What about you? Do your remember your mom? Or actually… you don’t gotta tell me if you don’t wanna I’s sorry-”

“Jack why are you so tense today?” She asked. He shrugged. “But yes, I remember my mother. I was older than you were so it’s easier. She always told me to try and be a writer, even if I’m a girl. She’d always take me for carriage ride when my father had work. It was always fun. Holidays and birthdays too.”

“Fuck I miss bein a kid…” He groaned. 

“Me too Jack, growing up is hard.”

“You think growin up is hard?” He laughed. 

“Alright Jack.” She laughed. “Not as hard as you-”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I’s just stayin, when I’s a kid I always thought rich people had it easy.” 

“Well, I did have it easy compared to you but growing up without a mother was hard.”

“Yeah I know…” He shrugged. “Why’d we get all sad… gimme a kiss change the subject.” He joked. She kissed his cheek. “No more til I ain’t sick.” He said. she nodded. 

“Did ya see the boys at all?”

“I saw Race with Albert and Crutchie, he said he’s coming tomorrow. They want you to rest and everyone knows they would make you hyper.”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “N’ they can’t get sick. If I get one of em sick, all of em get sick.” 

“Yeah, and then they need to save extra money to pay for them to stay n’ the house right?”

“Uh huh. Look at you learnin.” He smirked. Backbone came back down. 

“Curly, Doc is comin over ta check you-”

“Quit it with the curly! N’ why?”

“Cause  _ Curly _ , you’s sick. He’s gonna make sure you ain’t hurtin anything more than it already is.”

“Say Curly again and I’s goin ta the lodgin house tonight.”

“Have fun doing that. How’s you gonna stand? N’ how’s you gonna keep all the kids from gettin sick?”

“Shut up…” he chuckled. 

“No, Curly.”

“Quit it  _ Jesse _ .” He said.

“I’d tackle you to the ground right now, you know that?”

“What’s stoppin ya?”

“Gee I dunno, maybe the fact that your back’s ripped up, your ribs are busted, you can’t move your leg and you’s sick. But seven weeks from now, you’s in fer it kid.”

“Then I’s gonna be on my worst behaviour.

“You always are kid.” He laughed.

“Hell yeah. Why do you think I got a broken leg right now?” 

“Jack.” Katherine nudged him. He grinned.

“Relax, we always joke like that.” He hugged her. “So Backbone, whatcha gonna do when I’s betta?” He grinned.

“Beat your ass.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna be pretty embarrassin when I win.” He grinned.

“Oh yeah Jackass?”

“Yeah asshole.” He grinned. Knock on the door. 

“That would be your doc Jackie.”

“So let him in.”

“Emma’s doin that kid.” He laughed. A knock on all the bedroom door. 

“Come in.” Backbone said. Emma opened it. 

“Small group today Jack?” Doctor Wright chuckled.

“Yep, can’t get my boys sick.” He said. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Betta… I think I hurled it all up. Just tired.”

“Alright kid. Do you know how long you were doing that for?”

“Like an hour… right?” He asked Backbone. 

“Yeah Jackie, bout an hour n’ twenty minutes.” 

“Did it hurt Jack?” Doctor Wright asked. 

“A little.”

“A little? Yeah tough guy? A little?” Backbone asked.

“Shut up.”

“Doc, he was cryin his eyes out until he was done.”

“Shut up…”

“No. You have to be honest Jack. Doc, he was in pain.”

“Where Jack?” The kid just pointed to his ribs. “Alright Jack, that’s just because they’re broken. I’m sure it hurt.” He said. Jack nodded.Katherine squeezed his hand. “Do you want to be alone for this part?”

“Yes please.” Everyone left. The man felt around. Jack winced. 

“Believe it or not it’s getting better.”

“I believe it. It just hurt like hell at midnight.” 

“Because you had to keep moving and bending over. How the leg?”

“Ain’t buggin me much.”

“Good. You’ve been eating?”

“Uh huh. We’s havin dinner soon right?”

“Yes Jack.”

“Should I eat a lot?”

“Eat what you think you can.”

“I really don’t wanna hurl again…”

“I know. But you need to eat Jack. You’ll be with your girl so you won’t be alone.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

“You guys can come back in.” He called. Katherine sat next to Jack again. 

“Your dress is nice today Ace, didn’t say it before, sorry.”

“Thank you Jack.” She smiled. 

“Doin good Jackie?” Backbone ruffled his hair.

“Uh huh. When’s dinner?”

“Now, I’ll bring you two something.” He said leaving. Emma fixed Jack’s hair. 

“Feel better bud, okay.”

“Okay.” He smiled. Backbone gave him and Katherine food. She took her time, he ate everything so fast. “Sorry…” He said.

“You’re hungry Jack.”

“Yeah but… you’s so fancy n’ I ain’t.” 

“Jack it’s fine. Eat and don’t worry about that.”

“Your pop ain’t gonna like how I eat…” He mumbled.

“Who cares Jack.” 

“Your pop.”

“It’s okay, he knows you boys weren’t raised the way I was. He knows. I promise. He wants to have you over when you’re better so he can see the side of you I do and not what he saw in his office.”

“Oh right… I was an asshole.” he chuckled. “Ain’t my fault. Spida was there n’ I’s the worst with him.”

“I know.” She said laughing. “It’s getting late. I promised my father I’d be home tonight. Go to bed okay, I love you.”

“I love you too princess.” He smiled. She kissed his head and left the room. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it lol. I hope you guys enjoyed :')


	11. Chapter 11

Six weeks had passed. Everyone finally let Jack out. He needed to be on crutches for another week but he was fine with that. A hurt kid is still worth a lot of money. He sold with Davey and Les. Les had missed Jack and Davey wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Les ran up to a lady.

“Hiya miss! Want a pape?” He said adding some coughs. 

“Of course sweetie.” She said giving him money. 

“You see my friend Jack with my older brother Davey! They’s really cool! You should buy from them!” He smiled. 

“What would I do with two extra newspapers?” 

“Don’t ask me. I’s just a kid.” He giggled. She gave Les more money. 

“Give them the money.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled. He gave the onler boys money. Jack ruffled his hair. Jack and Les sold out fast, Les being a kid and Jack being hurt helped them a lot. Davey was struggling. Jack grabbed one. 

“Extra Extra! Dangerous construction work caused a Newsboy ta break his leg!” He shouted, getting a small crowd of people, this allowed Davey to sell out. “Now what boys?” He grinned. 

“Now you go home and rest.” Davey said. 

“No. You’s borin Dave. Les what do we do?”

“Get food n’ then find Kath for you.” He grinned. 

“See. I like the way this kid thinks.” He grinned. They got some food. “Bye boys… Kath said I’s goin ta dinner with her n’ her pop. I gotta look fancy.” 

“How?” Les asked. 

“I dunno… maybe get a new shirt.”

“You betta keep the blue shirt.”

“Course. Might get green fer tonight, I used ta rock green when I was your age.” He grinned. He went out and got a new green shirt. He went to the lodging house and changed fast, trying to look as presentable as possible. He made his way back outside and met Katherine outside of the New York Sun. She greeted him with a hug. 

“Have fun back at work?”

“Yeah.” He grinned. 

“I like your shirt love.” She said.

“Thanks Ace!” He smiled. 

“You could afford that?”

“Well… I had enough fer it.”

“Jack…”

“I had ta impress your pop…” 

“Jack… Come on…”

“‘S okay… I just-”

“You just won't eat tomorrow!"

"'s okay... I've gone longa without food."

"Jack,I told you not to worry about it…”

“I know ya did. But I don’t listen princess. ‘S fine, I promise.” He said.

“Hows walking feel?” She changed the subject. 

“Weird. Just cause I ain’t used ta it n’ I’ve been in bed fer weeks.” He said. They went to her house. 

“Your house… wow…” He said. She laughed. “Biggest house I’ve ever seen.” He chuckled. The door opened, not by Pulitzer though. “Damn you got people workin in the house too?”

“Yes Jack.” She laughed. “Father, we’re here.” She called. Jack’s nerves kicked in.  _ Shit. He’s gonna think I look like an idiot. He’s gonna think you stole it. _

“Welcome Mister Kelly.” He said reaching out his hand.  _ Shake it you moron. _

“Thank you mista Pulitzer.” he shook his hand. 

“Sit boy, rest your leg.”

“Yes sir.” He listened. 

“Katherine, come speak to me.” Pulitzer said. She nodded. He took her into a different room.

“That boy is using you. You understand that correct?” 

“Father. Stop it. He is not.”

“Yes he is.”

“You’ve been warming up to him! You paid for his doctors you-”

“And then I thought about it. What’s to stop him from getting into fights and just expecting it to be paid for.” She knew she couldn't lie and say he wouldn't fight anyone, but she did know for a fact he would never expect anyone to pay for him. Ever. 

“He went out of his way and used his hard earned money, you  _ know  _ he works hard for his money because he gets paid close to nothing. He used money that could have fed him to buy a new shirt for tonight trying to impress  _ you _ . He's not going to be able to eat tomorrow because he wanted to impress the rich and powerful Joseph Pulitzer. He’s trying his hardest. Accusing him of that makes him feel horrible and uncomfortable. Stop it.” She said. 

“I’m going to prove it to you.” He said.

“Try.” She challenged. 

“Mister Kelly.” The man said going back to the boy who was amazed at how big the room was. 

“Yes sir?”

“I owe you one. I let Mister Snyder get away with hurting you.”

“Oh, that’s okay sir… he’s been doin that fer years. He would have done it even if you said no. I mean… just look at my leg.” He said so innocently. 

“Please mister Kelly. It’s no trouble. How about a ticket to Santa Fe New Mexico? A week long trip.” The boy smiled so wide, Katherine had seen him smile like that a few times, when he was with her and when he saw the boys after he got out of the hospital, she knew he was really happy about that. 

“You would do that?” 

“Yes. You and whoever you want to come.”

“Geez… uh… well I’d love ta take Kath… if you don’t mind of course… if not either Race or Crutchie… but-”

“You can take all four Jack.”

“Really? B-But that’s a lot of money. How much would I owe ya?”

“Nothing. All on me.”

“No, I-I couldn’t do that. I’d feel horrible.”

“It means nothing to me mister Kelly, it’s not that much.”

“I know it ain’t a lot ta you but that’s still real nice of you.N’ I’ve been tryin ta get there my whole life... Please tell me how much I would owe ya.” The man then began to think Jack may only be saying this to seem sweet all while knowing he’d lose the argument. 

“Fine, about forty dollars mister Kelly.” 

“Jesus Christ… forty bucks… uh…Oh! When I start doin the cartoon thing fer you...could you maybe just not pay me at first? Does that make sense? Like the amount of time it would take fer me ta earn forty bucks, just don’t pay me.” 

“How do you expect to eat? And what about shelter?”

“Cheap food is all I eat when I get the chance to. N’ I’ll find a place.”

“You don’t always eat?”

“No… sometimes I’ll go a day or two without eating so the boys can. I’s used ta not eatin so I think I’d manage fer a little while with no pay.” _You sound like an idiot Kelly._

“And what about shelter?”

“Now that Spida- mista Snyda’s in jail I don’t gotta be worried bout sleepin on the street. I’ll fine a bench or somethin. I like the outside anyway.”

“I’m impressed Jack, I can’t lie, I didn’t think you had that in you.” The man said. Jack raised his eyebrow. “I was convinced you’d take the money and run.” He said. Katherine watched Jack’s face drop. That upsets him and she knew it.

“No sir… I would never. I swear... I would never.” He said. Katherine saw he was bouncing his leg. 

“The offer still stands Jack, consider it a work trip. We want detailed pictures of Santa Fe.” 

“I don’t start workin til I’s eighteen.”

“You’ve been working for me since you were how old?”

“Five.”

“Five!?” He said a little shocked. “You’ve been my employee for years. Go on the trip. You, Katherine and those boys. A work trip Jack. Nothing more.”

“Yes sir… I’ll make it up to you… I swear I will…” He said. 

“I trust you’re going to be a hard worker mister Kelly.”

“Yes sir. I promise.”

“Then you’ve already made it up to me.” 

“But-”

“Jack, you’ve been working since you were five years old. You seem to be a hard worker. I trust you right now. If you prove me otherwise then yes, you owe me. Understand?”

“Yes sir. I understand.” He said. 

“Good. I like your shirt by the way.” he said. Jack smiled. 

“Thank you sir.” 

“Now lets talk business Jack.” He said sitting across from the boy. Katherine sat next to Jack and held his hand under the table. “What else can I do to improve everything for the Newsboys. Be realistic.”

“Well… I dunno… it’s hard sometimes but it’s betta than a factory. Good headlines help but that ain’t your fault. I dunno… now we’s good. It’s really workin out with buyin what we can’t sell… I dunno if its helpin fer you.” 

“Circulation is going up. I was right, that’s not a bad head you got on your shoulders.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Thank you sir.” He smiled. “But back ta what you asked...I don’t think there’s nothin you can do. We don’t make much, but we’s used ta that. I dunno sir.” He said afraid to tell Pulitzer all of his ideas. He didn’t want the man to think Jack wanted more money. One of the workers came with food. Jack was careful. He watched how Katherine ate and then how Pulitzer ate, mimicking their movements to not eat like an animal. He made sure Pulitzer finished before he did. The food was amazing. “Thank you mista Pulitzer.” He said.

“Katherine, darling, walk the boy home.” Pulitzer said. Jack smiled and got up, slowly setting his leg down. 

“Thanks again mista Pulitzer, fer the food n’ payin fer the doc, n’ endin the strike, n’ fer the job, n’ fer Santa Fe, that one means a lot… I really owe ya big time.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just continue selling my papers.”

“Yes sir.” He nodded. He and Katherine left the home.

“So… he don’t trust me?”

“Jack-”

“‘S fine.” He said limping next to her. “Was he kiddin… with the goin ta Santa Fe…”

“No, we’re going. Tell the boys.”

“Holy shit!” He said so happy. “Holy shit! Ace! I’s goin ta Santa Fe!” 

“I know Jack!” She smiled.

“No! No, Ace! Holy shit! I’ve wanted this my whole life! I’ve tried savin up fer this fer years! Twelve fuckin years! Ace! Holy shit!” He said so excited. She loved seeing him so happy even if he was cursing a lot. “I might fucking cry I’s so happy.” He said. 

“You’re so cute.” She said laughing. 

“Ace! Holy shit!”

“How many times are you going to say that?” She laughed. 

“Until I die. Ace! Santa Fe!” He said. She just looked at him. He was tearing up.

“Aw! Jack oh my god!” She hugged him. He felt the tears roll off. 

“Why the hell am I crying.” He laughed. 

“You’re allowed to be emotional.” She laughed. 

“Ace. I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember! It’s happenin!” 

“Go tell the boys Jack” 

“Not yet. I gotta make this up ta you. How bout you come ta the roof.” He grinned. 

“Deal.” She said. 

“RACER! CRUTCHIE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!” He shouted. They listened. 

“You okay?” Race said running down Crutchie on his back.

“You two wanna come ta Santa Fe with us?” He grinned. 

“Holy shit what?” Race asked.

“Her pop’s givin me four tickets.” He smirked. 

“Jack! Holy shit!” Race started joking punching him. Jack punched him back. 

“I know!” He laughed. Crutchie hopped off Race’s back and hugged Jack. 

“Are you excited jackass!?” Race asked.

“I started cryin! Yes I’s a tad bit excited.”

“Alright I gotta go make it up ta Ace, see ya.” He grinned

“You’s gross.” Race said. 

“Yep, but she ain’t.” He grinned. He learned how to go up the stairs.  _ Only one more week with a hurt leg Kelly. You can live.  _ He also managed to go to the rooftop with her. “Is gonna change my shirt. No peekin.” He teased. She couldn’t listen to that. She took a peek. The boys weren’t kidding, Jack is ripped. “I see you.” He laughed. 

“Sorry.” She giggled.

“Don’t apologize. You like it?” He said now facing her with that irresistible grin.

“Get over here.” She said. 

“Ain’t even lettin me put my tank on huh?” He smirked. 

“No.” She said smiling. He managed to get next to her. The kissing immediately started. He loved getting to hold her close, it was his new favorite thing. After a while she had to go realizing how late it was. 

“I love you Ace.” He smiled putting on a shirt Backbone gave him. 

“I love you Jack.” She said. “Don’t follow, I’ll be fine, rest your leg.” She said.

“Alright princess.” He smiled. She left, he grabbed paper and his pencil. He drew himself, Katherine, Race and Crutchie in what he imagined was Santa Fe, he was scared that the image in his head would be ruined, but he was way too excited to let that bother him. He then drew what would be him as a toddler with his parents. “I made it pop. I made it mama.” He said looking at the sky holding that picture close to his heart. He then grabbed that teddy bear with the note. He would never give that bear away. That bear was his until he had a kid of his own. “I love you ma n’ pa.” He smiled curling up and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled this "Dreams come true... yeah they do" for a reason hehe. He's going to Santa Fe!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one :')))


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey Jack…” Race lightly shook him awake.

“Hey kid… mornin.” he sat up.

“You excited teddy bear?” He teased grabbing Jack’s bear.

“Shut up.” he laughed. “Yes I’m excited.” He grinned and pulled himself up to his feet. 

“Wake up Crutch will ya?” He said putting on his blue shirt.

“Thank god. The blue is betta than the green.” He grinned and woke up Crutchie. “Lets go my crippled buddies.” He teased. 

“Few more days.” Jack grinned. He had to sell with Davey and Les again. He was meeting up with Katherine so he was excited to be with the four of them. Jack had practically sold out on his way to meet up with the boys. 

“You didn’t take a lot… that ain’t like you.” Les said. 

“Isn’t.” Davey corrected him once again. Jack laughed.

“I took a shitload more kid, sold a bunch on my way. Oh, sorry Dave, no cursin in front of the kid right?” He said. 

“Right Jack.” Davey laughed.

“Oh… fuck.” Jack said. Then he couldn’t hold back his grin. Les started laughing. 

“Jack!” Davey scolded. 

“Oh shit! I’s sorry!” He said. Les couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Jack stop it.” Davey said but he was laughing too. 

“Fine.” He laughed.

“You don’t swear in front of your boys why with Les?”

“Les knows betta. You got folks. My boys don’t. We haveta teach em they can’t, so we try not ta around em. Race n’ me are real bad at it though.” He grinned.

“Yeah, we can tell.” Les laughed. Jack grinned.

“Shut ya trap.” He laughed. He sold out before Les did. “Suck it up kid, I still got it.” He smirked. 

“Shut up! I’s still new at this. You’ve done this longer than I’ve been alive.”

“Jesus Christ you’s makin me feel old…” He laughed. 

“Jack!” He heard. Alice, Eliza and Anna. 

“Hi!” He hugged them.

“Feeling better?”

“Yep. Anna you gonna be here next week?”

“Yes Jack, have about two more weeks left.”

“Awesome. I’ll be able ta walk so we can actually all hang out.” He grinned. 

“How is your leg.”

“Sold out already so pretty good.” He smirked. Les and Davey looked confused. 

“Oh shit!” He said realizing he never introduced them, even when the boys ran into Eliza and Alice, they never caught each others names. Les laughed. 

“Jack, not in front of kids.” Eliza said.

“Relax, its Les, he’s fine.” He grinned. “Boys, this is Eliza, she’s like my sista but I used ta like ‘er when I was twelve… weird times. This is Alice, anotha one that’s like a sista, met ‘er cause she’s Eliza’s best friend. She’s also Spida’s niece… awkward. N’ this is Anna! My ex goirl! So that sounds real awkward! But she’s anotha one of my best friends now. Goirls, this here is Davey Jacobs, the brains behind the strike. N’ this pain in my ass is Les Jacobs. Kids a little goldmine.” He grinned.

“Why do you have to mention the dark times of our friendships.” Eliza laughed.

“The hell!? You sayin me datin Anna was a dark time!?” He said acting offended. 

“No but the way you worded it.”

“You was supposed ta say ‘Yes Jack, you got a goirl, the best goirl in da whole woild n’ Anna’s got a boy.’” He smirked. 

“You’re a jerk.” Anna laughed. He smirked. 

“That ain’t whatcha said back in the old days.” 

“Yes I did. I told you on the daily you’re a jerk.” She said. He laughed. 

“Oh guess what!” He smiled.

“What?”

“Guess where I’s goin!”

“Home.”

“No! I’s serious! Guess!” He said like a little boy eager to tell everyone what he did. 

“How are we supposed to know?” Anna said. 

“Guess!” He whined. 

“Santa Fe.” Eliza said in a mocking tone. But Jack just had the biggest smile and nodded. 

“WHAT!?” They said. He kept that smile plastered on.

“Jack! Oh my god!” They hugged him. He laughed.

“How? You have enough!?”

“No… Pulitzer said me, Kath, Race n’ Crutchie can go! He said I gotta draw it fer when I start work! Holy shit I’m so happy again.” He laughed.

“Did you totally freak?”

“No. I was real nervous… that’s a long story though. But once we left I freaked.” He smiled.

“Aw Jackie gettin nervous in front of her girlfriends dad.” They teased.

“Listen! He accused me of usin Kath fer money… I was a little nervous n’ didn’t wanna mess anythin up…”

“He said that?”

“Implied it… he said: ‘ I was convinced you’d take the money and run. ’  So… I didn’t wanna like… ya know... ”

“ Yeah. Sorry Jack.”

“Ain’t your fault… we get that reputation.”

“How’d he get to the Santa Fe part?”

“I dunno… that was how he was tryin ta prove I’s gonna do that. So I was myself… you guys know how I am. I was askin how much I’d owe him n’ all that.”

“The arguments you always lose against Beth and I’s dads.” Alice said. Jack laughed.

“Yeah… n’ I told ‘im just not ta pay me till I worked enough ta where I’d have forty bucks.”

“Are you dumb? Jack you would starve.” Davey said. 

“Hell I woulda made it ta Santa Fe by then, I lived my life.” He smirked. 

“Stop!” Les hit his chest. Jack acted like it hurt.

“Aww lil Les Jacobs don’t want me ta die.” He grinned. 

“Who wants you ta die!?”

“Well… Spida, Oscar, Morris, oh Walsh hates my guts.”

“Stop it!” Eliza nudged him. He grinned. 

“You’s all a buncha babies.” 

“Oh sorry we don’t want our friend to die.” Anna said. 

“I know  _ you _ don’t.” He smirked. 

“Hi Jack.” He heard while being squeezed in a hug. Katherine. 

“Hiya Ace, we’s talkin bout me dyin.” He smirked. 

“What? Jack!” She said.

“Don’t listen to him. You know he mentions the worst parts. He’s a jerk..” Davey said. Jack grinned and jokingly punched his arm.

“So what’s the full story.”

“He said you guys were going to Santa Fe. Then told us how he wasn’t planning on taking pay. Davey said he was gonna starve n’ then Jack started joking bout how its okay to die cause he would have already gone to Santa Fe.” Les said. 

“Jack! Not funny!” She said. 

“Kinda funny.” He smirked. 

“You’re a jerk.” Anna laughed. 

“You really are.” Katherine said. 

“Gimme a kiss.” He grinned. She did. 

“Am I still a jerk?”

“Yes. but a jerk I love.” She said. “Oh by the way, Santa Fe trip is in a month.”

“Holy shit.” He smiled. 

“Not again.” She laughed. 

“Ace holy fucking shit!”

“Here we go again,” she laughed. “Calm down, Les is here.” She said. He teared up again. 

“Jack stop!” She hugged him. He just started crying. They all laughed at him but everyone gave a little ‘aw’. He kept laughing all with tears running down his face. He was excited and couldn’t hide it. They all hugged him. He hugged Les especially tight. 

“I’ve never ever seen you cry! Stop oh my god.” Eliza asked. 

“Shut up.” He laughed wiping his eyes. 

“You had a broken rib and didn’t cry you had a broken leg-”

“I was sobbing when he broke my leg.”   
  


“Alright then all the times we’ve seen you come over hurt. No tears. But now-”

“I’s sorry. I’s just real happy.” He smiled. 

“You’re adorable.” Katherine squeezed his face. 

“Alright… I gotta sell. Davey and Les get ta work.” He laughed. He sold out. Lots of old ladies pinching his cheeks he always thought he’d grow out of that as he got older, but he never did. Old ladies just found him adorable. He sold out eventually. And the kids decided to get Jacobi’s.

“So  _ COWBOY  _ you ready?” Eliza asked. He smiled. 

“Bringin’ my cowboy hat.”

“Fa sure?” Katherine nudged him mocking his accent. 

“Fa sure.” He grinned. “Holy shit Ace I might marry your fuckin pop.” He joked. Everyone laughed. “I’s serious. He gave me two of the best gifts.” He smiled. 

“Two?”

“Uh huh. Santa Fe n’ the best goirl in the whole wide woild.” He smiled. 

“You’re the cutest.” She leaned on him. 

“Great, that worked, wanna come ta the roof afta this.” He grinned. 

“Oh god.” Anna laughed. 

“Relax. Kath n’ I behave.” He grinned. Katherine hit is arm. “Okay  _ SHE  _ behaves. Les cover your ears.” 

“No.”

“Davey cover his ears.” That worked, Jack laughed. “I’s the most nasty little shit ever.” he smirked. Davey then took his hands away from his little brothers ears. 

“Yeah we know.” Eliza said. 

“How?” 

“There are four girls at this table. You liked, dated or are currently dating three of them.” Eliza said proving her point.

“Well shit.” He laughed. 

“And you’ve had your fair share of fun taking some girls out, or right to the bed.”

“Shut up. Kath’s right here damn.” He laughed. “I’s sorry bout that Ace... I uh…” 

“It’s okay Jack.” She laughed. “You didn’t do anything since we met so it's okay.” She chuckled. 

“I will say mister Kelly, you are quite respectful.” Anna said. 

“What the fuck? Me? Respectful?” He, Davey and Les laughed. “Nah, that’s a laugh you sure you’s talkin ta the right kid?” 

“To girls.” She said. He shrugged. 

“You’re acting tough in front of Davey- no Les. You’re acting like a tough guy for the kid.” Eliza said. 

“Les, kid, you hear that bullshit? Imagine me  _ actin  _ tough.”

“You don’t need to act. You’re just are tough.” He grinned. 

“Exactly.” He grinned. 

“Jack, do you know how many guys just force girls to do stuff because they want to?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t.” Anna said. He shrugged.

“Cause I’s a gentleman.” He said then forced out a burp to hear another Les giggle. “I’s a gentlemen sometimes.” He smirked. Les laughed. “N’ Anna your new boyfriend betta be like that cause if he ain’t I’ll soak that bastard n’ teach ‘im a thing or two.” 

“Calm down.” She chuckled. 

“I’s serious. That ain’t right. Like Ace told me when I was just gettin ta know her n’ I said I ain’t ever see a goirl reporter, she said the games changin, n’ it is. If that’s how da woild worked I’d be real upset.” He said. 

“Aw see Jack  _ is _ a softy that cares.” Alice teased. 

“Uh huh. My pop may have been in my life fer five years n’ my ma fer two but I learned how a boy n’ a goirl should be. N’ it ain’t forceful like that.”

“You’re precious.” Eliza laughed. 

“Shut up.” He grinned. They all finished eating. “I’s gonna go back ta the lodgin house cause my leg is feelin weird, Kath you comin?” 

“Of course.” She said. He smiled. 

“How long till your legs better?” Les asked. 

“Soon. by the end of the week. It just feels weird cause its all wrapped up n’ I can’t move my knee. It’s all okay kid.” He smiled. Les smiled back and gave him a high five. “Bye ya boys, see ya tomorra, full day of sellin.” He smiled.

“Bye Jackie, don’t do anything stupid.” Davey said.

“No promises Dave.” He grinned. 

“Bye Smiles, bye Alice, bye Anna. See ya tomorra.” He grinned grabbing his crutch. “I gained a lot more respect fer Crutch in the past six weeks.” He laughed. He and Katherine went to the house. He climbed up to the roof. They just cuddled up together. He fell asleep oh her shoulder after just minutes. She gave him a kiss and laid him down, putting his blanket on she grabbed his sketchbook. 

“ _ Lovey, you sleep so peacefully and fall asleep so easily I love it. I have to get home, I promised my father. Just remember, five more days with a hurt leg, then you get to run around for a few weeks, then Santa Fe. Baby I hope you’re dreaming about Santa Fe right now. (You’re smiling in your sleep so I hope that’s it). I can’t wait to go with you, Race and Crutchie. I promise we’ll make it fun, we’ll make sure you get to do everything you’ve dreamed about since you were little. I love you baby. I’ll see you tomorrow. - Ace.”  _ She just looked at him for a few moments. He was perfect in her eyes. How is it that someone with such a dark past is so perfect? How is someone who’s been through so much abuse so sweet? She kissed his forehead and left. 

“Hiya Kath. Kat? Kate? I needa name fer ya.” Race smiled. She laughed. 

“Hi Race.”

“Jack’s up there?”

“He fell asleep but yes.”

“Lazy bastard.” He laughed. “That jackass can fall asleep anywhere.” He kept laughing. “But seriously how was he today?”

“Good… he seemed tired, I’m glad he’s asleep now.”

“He’s always tired. We’s all a pain in his ass, he tires himself out cause of us. Was be actin normal?”

“He was cursing in front of Les.”

“All ta piss off Dave. That would be him alright.” Race laughed.

“He was being inappropriate at Jacobi’s.”

“Eliza, Alice n’ Anna there?”

“Yes.”

“That’s why. He loves makin em feel uncomfortable n’ embarrassed. He really is like a big brotha ta em. N’ ta us boys but it's different. He’s more annoyin ta them.”

“It’s good that he has friends who are girls though. It’s cute.”

“It’s cute cause you’s in love with ‘im.” Race grinned. “But don’t worry. I’ve seen that idiot in love before n’ it’s so much stronga now.”

“Oh yeah?” She smiled.

“Kate, when he was datin Anna… that ain’t Jack, he was always happy all the time n’ so frickin excited here. Course he never showed that round her… he’s scared of rejection, badly. He’s scared if he showed how happy he was she’d push ‘im away. Same thing with you. But he’s so happy… he’ll actually talk ta me n’ Crutch bout how much he’s in love with you. He don’t talk ta me n’ Crutch bout his emotions ever. You’s the light of that kids frickin life. You know how scared he is of bein in love. He’s scared no one ain’t gonna love ‘im back n’ not like love like me n’ the boys… love like…”

“Love like lust.”

“I dunno what that means but you’s smart so yeah.” He shrugged. 

“Do you know why he’s like that?”

“I know a big part of it is how many times Spida’s told ‘im guys like him don’t get goirls like you. If ya hear somethin enough you start ta believe it… ya know?”

“Yes, I know…”

“So he does… I mean he neva told me that but that’s what I think… I know him… I know he gets like that. N’ when Anna broke up with ‘im the first time… I’s sure he didn’t tell ya everything cause he don’t want ya ta think he still likes ‘er so I’s gonna tell ya cause we both know that’s over.” He said. 

“He doesn’t look at her with love like that, he looks at her how he looks at you.”

“Yeah, I know, great observation.” He smirked. “But he really did love ‘er. So when she broke up with ‘im, it broke his heart n’ his spirit. He acted all brave in front of us, we knew he cried but he would never admit that. He gave himself up ta the spida. Think bout that, he was so upset, he gave himself up ta the guy who treats ‘im like a sack of shit n’ beats the crap out of him with God knows what, not like he’ll ever tell us. Then they got back togetha cause it was a whole misundasandin, some kid made fun of Anna or somethin n’ she didn’t know what else ta do… n’ he was so happy again… then she had to move. Took ‘im a long time ta get ova that. So afta he finally did, he figured no one could actually love ‘im so he’d flirt with more goirls, sell papes, do some nasty stuff with ‘em… sorry I know you probably don’t wanna hear that.”

“He makes it known.” She chuckled. He smiled.

“He was just convinced no one would love ‘im, that’s why when he met you he was flirtn hard n’ bein a cocky jerk… I mean… he is a flirt n’ a cocky jerk but ya know what I mean. He thought you was cute… then he got ta know ya more… Kate, Jackie’s in love with you. A lot more than he was with Anna… like… A LOT. He ain’t ever gonna tell ya how much you mean ta him right now… so I’s doin it just so ya know… you’s his whole world right now… you are his Santa Fe. He’s told me that. I told ‘im ta tell you but he said no. He’s just scared. He’ll get over it… I hope… but just know he’s a lot ta deal with.” He chuckled. She smiled. “Sorry…. I talked a lot… Jack don’t like when I do that…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s good to know all of that.”

“It is?”

“Yes, he doesn’t want you to talk about it because he doesn’t want people seeing his vulnerable side.”

“What’s a vul nerd table?” He said. She laughed.

“Basically, he doesn’t want people to know how easily hurt he is.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Jack, Jack’s- what was the word?”

“Vulnerable.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “Alright, bye Kate, see ya tomorra, keep takin care of ‘im. That’s my best friend and my big brotha.”

“Okay Race.” She laughed before giving him a hug and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's gonna be emotional for the next few chapters lol. He's really sensitive but tries to hide that.
> 
> I hope you guys likes it :')


	13. Chapter 13

Jack survived the week, he had to go to the doctors again. He gave the crutches back and was finally able to walk.

“Thank you docta Wright! Means a lot! See ya again soon, hopefully I ain’t gonna be hurt.” He grinned. 

“Be good Jack, stay safe.”

“Oh! Guess where I’s goin!” He grinned.

“Where?”

“Santa Fe!”

“Santa Fe money paid off?” 

“No… Kath’s pop is lettin me go with her, Race and Crutchie.” 

“Pulitzer is paying for your doctor and Santa Fe?”

“Yeah... Kath’s a miracle worker.” He chuckled. 

“Excited?”

“Very. It don’t feel real.” He smiled. 

“Stay safe, we want you able to run around don’t we?” 

“No, never.” He smiled. 

“Have the most fun kid. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, I’ll see ya.” He smiled. He ran out so happy. He got that off early in the day and was able to get his papers. He met up with Race and Crutchie. 

“Hey look at you!” Race laughed. Jack grinned.

“Hell yeah.” He grinned. 

“Kate’s meetin us at Jacobi’s later, she said ta tell ya.”

“Stop givin my goirl a nickname.” He nudged Race. 

“Jackie Kelly!” He heard and turned around. The girls. He happily ran over. “Hi!” He hugged all of them. He hugged Anna extra tight, he was upset the day she came because Snyder got out and after that he was hurt. 

“There’s the nice Jack hug.” She laughed. He smiled. 

“Move back here. I didn’t get ta be with ya enough cause I was stuck in bed or a hurt fer a few weeks.”

“Yeah Jack, I’ll just walk up to my parents and say ‘sorry, I want to stay with my friends.’” she teased.

“Lodgin house always has room fer one more.” he teased.

“Shut up.” She laughed. “I’ve seen the place, you boys are slobs. All of you.” She said addressing Crutchie and Race who smiled and laughed. Jack stopped a few people and got people to buy. He sold out in about an hour. Crutchie and Race sold out before him because they started early. The boys went to Jacobi’s inviting the girls who joined them, Jack waited for Katherine outside of the sun. She came out to see him smiling and giving a little wave. She came down. 

“Look at you walking.” She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. He laughed. 

“Lemme help ya out.” He picked her up and spun her around. She kissed him. He kissed back. He then put her down smiling. 

“Let’s go Ace.” He smiled.

“Happy you can walk?”

“Happy I can do this.” He swung her up and he cradled her. 

“I love you.” She laughed. 

“I love you more.” He smirked.

“Hey Jack” She smiled. 

“Yeah Ace?”

“One week closer to Santa Fe.”

“Holy shit!” He smiled and put her down. “Ace oh my God… it’s so soon.”

“Think you can last another few weeks?”

“I spent my whole life dreamin. Trust me I can last a little longa.” He smiled. He held her hand and walked into Jacobi’s. 

“There are the lovebirds.” Race teased. 

“Shut up.”

“What took so long huh? You n’ Kath-”

“Get ya mind outta the gutta Jesus Christ who raised you?”

“Fer the most part you n’ Backbone, not exactly the best influences.” He smirked. 

“Shit you’s right.” He laughed. 

“Blue til I’s six n’ Red til I’s seven. Then I’s just screwed with you two idiots. Plus you was Backbone’s favorite n’ it was obvious. We all knew you was Red n’ Blues favorite but they didn’t make it that clear.”

“What can I say, I’s one lovable guy.” He smirked. 

“No you was a lovable kid.” He grinned.

“Hell yeah I was. You know how cute I was?”

“Was?” Katherine smiled.

“Baby cute Ace. We all know I’s stunnin” He grinned.

“Can you lose the ego fer three minutes?” Race laughed.

“Never.”

“It’s been huge as long as I’ve known ya.”

“It’s been huge since I’s born.”

“Jack, you probably popped out of the womb talking about how great you were.” Eliza said.

“Hey Smiles?” He said.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” He teased. 

“You’re annoying.” She laughed. 

“‘S my job.” He grinned. They got their food. “Hey Race, bet I could eat this fasta than you can.” He grinned.

“Oh yeah Kelly?” He smirked. 

“Don’t do that.” Crutchie said. 

“Sorry Crutch, Jack’s in charge.” Race grinned. 

“Behave you two.” Eliza said.

“Jack’s still in charge of me.” Race said.

“Jack, behave.” Katherine said.

“Dammit.” He laughed. “She wins Race.”

“Quit bein so in love. You’s no fun.” He teased. 

“Racer watch this.” He grinned and gave Katherine a kiss. Race laughed. 

“Jack, my father works late tonight, want to come over?”

“Hell yeah. Your house is frickin amazin!” He smiled. 

“Kate, if he comes home with his shirt messed up, you’s in trouble.” Race said. 

“Jack ain’t gonna do nothin.” Crutchie hit Race’s arm. “Right Jack?”

“Right Crutch.” He smiled. “Boys watch this.” He smirked the forced a burp. They laughed.

“You’re gross.” Anna laughed. He grinned and finished his food. “Hey Jacobi!” Jack obnoxiously called. Race and Crutchie laughed. 

“What Kelly?” He made his way over.

“Hiya pal, how ya doing?”

“Good when we have customers who actually pay and don’t just get water.” He said. Jack grinned. 

“Good, we’s payin fer food taday. That’s why I called ya old chum.” He grinned. 

“I’ll be right back.” He chuckled. 

“You’re obnoxious.” Alice said. 

“Yeah I know.” he laughed. The man came back and the kids all paid. “Bye Smiles, Alice n’ Anna. See ya. Race n’ Crutchie I’ll see ya later. Ace I’s gonna be with you now.” He smiled. They all went their separate ways. He picked up Katherine again. She just laughed and leaned on him. He let her unlock the door, still in his arms. 

“Miss Pulitzer, welcome home- Oh.” One of the workers said. Jack put her down. 

“Uh… hiya sir, I’s Jack.”

“Yes I know. The boy who started a strike.”

“Yeah…” He chuckled. “I uh… got a bit of a reputation huh?” 

“Yes, of course. You were brave enough to stick up against my father and still have a relationship with me.” She said he smiled and hugged her from behind.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you more.” She said. 

“No ya don’t.” 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” She said. 

“Uh, mista worker sir, can Kath n’ I go upstairs.”

“Yes Mister Kelly. Leave that door open.”

“Course.” He grinned picking her up again and going upstairs. 

“Woah! This is your room! Holy shit Ace!” He said. She laughed. He hugged her. “Can I kiss you?” He bashfully smiled.

“Only if I can kiss you.” She said. He smiled and gave her a kiss. “I love you Ace, so much. I wish I could tell you… but I dunno how ta explain it. You’s a writer, you’s good with words… I’s good with hugs.” He said giving her another tight hug. She yawned causing him to also let out a yawn. 

“Let’s sit Jack.” She waved him over. He sat next to her. He loves cuddles. Of course he’d never admit that but he loved just being with her. No talking, just enjoying each other's company. She fell asleep this time, not him. He smiled and tucked her in. 

“My turn ta write a note.” he said to himself and grabbed a paper grinning.

“ _ Hi Ace, my turn to right a note! Sorry if my spelling ain’t too great. I was never really all that good at spelling when the boys taught me. You always say I’m an adorable sleeper but I promise that’s all you. I know you probably want to be in a nightgown but I didn’t wanna change you if you were asleep. I love you and I hope you’re dreaming about me. - The best boy you know.”  _

He grinned leaving it next to her giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “My new Santa Fe…” he felt himself smile. 

“Mista worker guy! I’s leavin, Kath fell asleep. Bye!” He called before leaving and going back to the house where he drew before falling asleep thinking about how Santa Fe was getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healed and happy Jack? Love that guy.
> 
> Also I love Jack and Katherine lol 
> 
> (please know i spelt write wrong in Jack's not on purpose lol. seems like a Jack thing to do. ;) )
> 
> as always, i hope you guys enjoyed <3


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine woke up when her father arrived. She saw Jack’s note and laughed at how adorable he was being. She changed into her nightgown, said hello to her father who asked if Jack was here. She said yes but he left a while ago, hugged him and went back to sleep. He woke up the next morning and got a new outfit. Her favorite, and if it was her favorite it was Jack’s favorite. She met up with him. He was midway through some insane story to sell a paper. Once he sold he gave her a hug. 

“My favorite goirl in my favorite outfit.” He grinned. “Like my note?”

“Yes you’re adorable.”

“Spellin okay? Spellin’s hard.”

“You spelt everything right except write.”

“Ain’t it r-i-g-h-t?”

“That’s right if you’re talking about the direction or if you’re right or wrong.”

“Oh… so how do ya spell it if you’s talkin bout writin?”

“W-r-i-t-e.”

“Oh… got it.” He chuckled. He continued selling until he sold out. “Kath, you wanna come with me, I’s tellin Backbone we’s goin ta Santa Fe.” He smiled. 

“Sure Jack, sounds like fun.” She said. He grabbed her hand. They knocked on his door. He answered.

“Kid! I was gonna go out lookin for you later! I got huge news.”

“Me too! My news is bigger I promise.” He smirked. 

“No, I promise it is not.”

“I promise it is. Kath’s who’s is bigger.”

“I don’t know his news yet Jack.” She laughed. 

“Inside, both of you.” He said. They listened. 

“Hey Em, Jack and his girl are here, they got news n’ we got news.” He called. She came down. 

“Me first.” Jack grinned. 

“Okay kid, shoot.”

“Guess where We’s goin! The two of us, Racer n’ Crutchie!”

“Where?”

“Santa Fe!” He said with a huge smile. 

“Oh no way kid! How?” He asked. Jack explained everything all over again, he loved telling that story. “So what’s your news?” He grinned.

“Well I got a question kid.”

“What would that be old man?” He smirked.

“How would you feel bout bein an uncle?”

“What!?” 

“I said-”

“I heard whatcha said! Backbone what the hell!” He smiled. “Emma! Is he serious!?”

“Yes he is Jack.” she smiled .

“Congratulations! Holy shit! Backbone! You’s gonna be a pop!” He said. 

“I think you n’ the boys turned out pretty alright, let’s hope I can do it with my own kid.”

“You’s gonna be amazin!”

“N’ the babysitter is uncle Cowboy.” He said, Jack smiled with pride. 

“Damn, I thought my news was huge. You’s gonna have a baby! You’s gonna be a great dad!”

“Hopefully I’s around longer than my old man was…” He nervously chuckled.

“That ain’t funny!” Jack punched his arm. 

“Relax, I ain’t goin nowhere.” He nudged him.

“Still ain’t funny.” He folded his arms. “You know I can’t lose you too.” 

“Yeah, I know that Jack. It ain’t meant ta be funny. Both of us know what it’s like growin up without a fatha. Once you’s becomin a dad you’s gonna be scared you ain’t gonna be there for that baby either.”

“I don’t get scared.” He tried to smirk.

“Oh bullshit Kelly.” he pushed the kids head. Jack chuckled. 

“Got any names picked out? I think Jack’s a pretty good one.” he grinned.

“We’s gonna name him or her after our folks.” He said. 

“Oh damn that’s smart. Ace can we do that?”

“You two are two young to be thinking about kids.” he said. 

“Relax, we ain’t just a good idea fer now. Except I ain’t namin my kid Joe.” He said, Katherine laughed. 

“He’s warming up to you Jack. Slowly but he is.”

“He ain’t ever gonna warm up ta me. I’s always gonna be a poor bastard in his eyes.” 

“No you won’t. I promise. Look, can you admit you were disrespectful in his office during the strike?”

“Yeah… I was.” He laughed. 

“Course you were you jackass.” Backbone nudged him.

“But I mean… he wasn’t too kind either.”

“And he can admit that… Jack what he let Snyder do to you.”

“Ain’t your pops fault. He’d do that anyway.”

“But he was rude to you. You can both admit that. You can both get along. Please try.”

“I am tryin! You know that!”

“Keep trying.” She laughed. He grinned. 

“Backbone, is your kid gonna be pals with Blue’s kid n’ Reds kid?”

“I hope Jackie.”

“Uncle Jackie all over again.” he laughed. 

“You always have the best reaction. You know that?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled.

“I’s tellin Medda, Blue n’ Red later, come ta the theatre okay?”

“Okay!” He smiled. “I’ll see you later, I’s gonna go be with Ace. Bye!”

“Bye.” Katherine smiled. 

“Bye you two, behave.” Backbone laughed. Jack held Katherine’s hand and ran out. He gave her a little kiss. 

“You’re a sweetheart Jack.” She hugged him. “You’re not  _ all  _ mister tough guy.” She laughed. 

“Maybe you just bring out my soft side.” He smiled giving her a gentle kiss. Those were Katherine’s favorite. They spent the whole day together. Jack told Crutchie and Race to come with him to Medda’s. They agreed not knowing why Jack was being so persistent. They got their early. Medda hugged Jack telling him she’s glad he’s better. Backbone got there soon after. 

“I was gonna tell the boys tomorrow.” he laughed. Jack grinned.

“‘S only these two. You can tell the others.” he grinned.

“Tell us what?” Crutchie asked.

“You’ll see kid.” Backbone ruffled his hair. Red and Blue got there together.

“Hey boys!” they laughed. 

“Jackie, you got a lot ta tell us we haven't see ya since you showed up ta Medda’s afta-”

“Yeah I know… uh, we won the strike, I’s datin Pulitzer’s daughter, Katherine, she’s a real gem n’ I love ‘er.”

“Pulitzer huh.” They laughed.

“Yep. N’ my drawins got Spida in jail, n’ Pulitzer said when I age out I can be a cartoon illustrator fer the papes, n’ then Spida got outta jail, kidnapped me, took his cane n’ bashed it inta my leg so my leg was backwards, then Kath, Racer n’ Davey got me outta there n’ I stayed with Backbone till I was betta n’ then I was allowed ta sell… oh n’ I’s goin ta Santa Fe with Kath, Racer n’ Crutch.” He smiled again. 

“Kid what!?”

“I said, I’s goin ta Santa Fe!”

“Awesome kiddo! How?”

“Pulitzer. He said it's fer work but I know it ain’t… but holy shit I’s excited.” He said. They ruffled his hair. He smiled. 

“That ain’t the big news of the night though.” He smirked. 

“Oh yeah, kid showed up n’ I told ‘im. I had ta get it out.”

“Nah Jackie’s just your favorite.” Race grinned. 

“Oh yeah smartass?” Backbone said.

“Yeah asshole.”

“What the hell Race when did you get so old.” Red laughed. 

“I dunno. Just happened.”

“This is why you was my favorite.”

“Oh bullshit.” Jack laughed. 

“Jack you was just annoyin all the time. But I loved ya. Race however, kid was funny n’ didn’t annoy me all that much”

“Hell yeah! Fuck you Jack!” He grinned.

“Hey watch the mouth!” Jack scolded. 

“You ain’t one ta talk Kelly.” Blue said. Jack smirked. 

“Tell us all the big news Backy Wacky boney woney.”

“Jack did you go and get drunk before you came what the hell are you saying?” Red laughed.

“I dunno.” he laughed. 

“Ignore him! Just tell us!” Race begged. 

“Well boys, Emma’s pregnant.” He said. Jack grinned. The other’s jaws dropped to the floor. 

“BACKBONE!” They all cheered hugging him. They asked the same questions Jack had, he answered, getting hugs again. Red and Blue told Jack to come to the theatre again tomorrow because they never see him. He agreed and took the boys home. He drew before going to bed. It hit him hard about how old they’re all getting.He’s aging out and the older boys all started or are starting families. Then he thought about Katherine. If he was going to start a family with anyone he wanted it to be her. He wanted to get married to her. He had no idea how he could know someone for such a short amount of time and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

_ Katherine Kelly… that sounds real good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie boy is so in love lol
> 
> also Backbone,,, idk why I had that idea but i did and it'll be cute I promise ... imagine Jack with a literal infant that would be adorable :')))


	15. Chapter 15

“Wake up!” Jack felt a little body jump on him. He remembered when he did that to Red and Blue every morning. They were right, it’s annoying. But the giggles are worth it.

“Off Scout.” He yawned. “Lemme sleep.”

“Okay.” He got off. 

“My turn!” Half-pint jumped on him. 

“Jesus Christ.” he yawned. “I’s up. You happy?” He sat up. They nodded. 

“Can we sell with you today?” They both asked giving him the puppy eyes and lip. He laughed. 

“Sure but I’s gonna be with Katherine.”

“Okay.” They smiled. He put on his shirt and vest. They went down. Scout and Half-pint stayed behind him. He got his papes. “Scout, Half-pint, say hi ta Oscer n’ moron.” He grinned. The boys waved. Morris punched Jack in the jaw. 

“Oh shit… nice swing.” He laughed. “Wanna go Morris? I’ll go right now.” He grinned. 

“Stop it.” Wiesel said. 

“Sorry Weasel.” Jack smiled. The boys giggled.

“Watch it wise guy.”

“Hey, I’s leavin in a few months, I get it, twelve years with me is a while, ya only got a few more months Weasel. I gotta set a good example for my boys-” He picked up a giggling Scout to put emphasis on ‘boys’ “-What ta do after I leave n’ Race runs the joint.” he grinned.

“You’re leaving Race in charge. We know you’re an idiot but wow.”

“Hey, he takes charge whenever I’s gone. He’ll do fine.” he said. The kids nodded. “Bye Morron n’ Oscar.” 

“Not clever enough for an insulting name for Oscar huh?” Morris said.

“Naming your kid Oscar is an insult on it’s own. I don’t need ta waist my time comin up with somethin.” He smirked. “Scout, Half-pint, let's go find Kath.” He smirked. Scout held his hand and Half-pint hopped on his back. They sold on their way. 

“Ace! How we feelin bout adoptin two kids.” he grinned.

“You already adopted ALL the kids.” she laughed.

“That’s right.” he smirked. 

“Boys, off I need ta hug her.” he said. They listened. He squeezed her. “I’s goin ta Medda’s later, you can come if you want. The older boys just wanna see me more.”

“Okay Jack. I’ll be there.” She said. He sold out, Scout did first followed by Half-pint but Jack didn’t take much longer. He played with the boys, Katherine didn’t say anything but watching him play with the youngest two was becoming one of her favorite things. She watched him take off Scout’s hat and throw it causing them both to run and get it like dogs all while he was cheering them on with a huge smile. The smile melted her heart. 

“Boys! run all the way over there and then back! Right into Jackie’s arms! You want a hug right now go earn it.” he teased. The both hugged him. 

“We don’t need ta earn it!” Scout said putting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh yeah?” Jack grinned and grabbed him, flipped him upside down and tickled him. Scout let out the cutest giggles causing Jack to laugh. “Outta here kid.” He laughed putting Scout down and lightly pushing his head. 

“My turn!” Half-pint hugged him. Jack did the same thing. Katherine loved watching this. Jack didn’t even notice how she was looking at him which she was glad about. He would get embarrassed and stop. He put Half-pint down and crouched down. “Now go run!” He laughed. They nodded and chased each other. Jack smiled. He saw so much of him and Race in the two of them. Half-pint looked out for Scout the way Jack did and still does to Race. Half-pint and Race had the same know-it-all personality while Scout was a little dreamer like Jack is. They ran back right into his arms. He purposely fell back getting them to giggle. 

“Jackie you fell!” Scout laughed.

“I did? Woah kid I didn’t even notice!” He poked the six year old’s stomach. He let out more giggles. “I guess you two are just too strong for me huh?” He smirked.

“Yeah! N’ we’s gettin bigger!”

“Oh yeah Half-pint! You two are gettin real big!” He said smiling at them. 

“Too big fer the Cowboy!” Half-pint cheered.

“Yeah kid!” He laughed. 

“Can you be my horse again?” He begged. 

“Sure kiddo, hop on.” He said letting the kid hop on his back. “Scout you can go up in a few minutes if you two promise ta take turns.”

“Promise!” They both said. He smiled. 

“Oh… poop… Ace I uh…” He chuckled realizing she saw all of that.

“Calm down that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“He does that everytime we sell with him! We play catch with my hat!” Scout said proudly while holding Jack’s hand.

“Uh huh. It’s so we’s tired when we go back ta the lodgin house after dinner every night, unless he brings dinner ta the house… it’s just so we fall asleep fast n’ he thinks we don’t know that.” Half-pint grinned. 

“I know you know that. I make it very clear I want you two asleep.” he smirked.

“Yeah! N’ he tells us a bedtime story n’ then he kisses us goodnight!” Half-pint grinned.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous kid.”

“But you do! You tuck us in n’ then you say ‘night Scout. Love you.’ n’ you gimme a little kiss right here.” He pointed to his forehead. “And he always says he doesn’t.” He said.

“Shut up kid.” He laughed. “Ace, we’s goin ta Jacobi’s, I gotta feed em.” He said.

“Alright Jack.” 

“Jackie, I’s tired.” Scout yawned. Jack picked him up. He had one hid on his back and the other snuggling in his arms. He smiled. They got inside. They ordered food and ate. Jack played with his food getting the boys to laugh until Katherine told him to stop. After they ate Jack took the boys home.He did the usual. The kids were right, Jack does give them a little kiss after a story. The boys called him out for it and Katherine caught him doing it. He came out. 

“You’re the cutest Jack.” She hugged him. He laughed. 

“Let’s go ta the roof.” He nuzzled her nose. 

“We’re going to Medda’s Jack.”

“Right… so after.” He smiled. 

“After.” She said. 

“Boys, Kath n’ I are goin ta Medda’s, don’t kill each other.”

“Bye Cowboy.” They said. 

Jack loved walking alongside Katherine not needing to be afraid of the bulls finding him. They got to the theatre. Medda hugged both of them. Jack smiled. 

“Hey Cowboy.” Blue said. Jack smiled and waved. 

“Ace, this is Red n’ this is Blue, they found me when I’s five n’ took me in, so basically they saved my life. Red n’ Blue, this is Katherine, Pulitzer’s kid. She’s the best goirl in the whole wide world..” He smiled hugging her.

“Hi nice to meet you.” She shook their hands. 

“You too Pulitzer.” They teased. She smiled.

“Listen, her pop’s the reason I’s goin ta Santa Fe n’ I got a job in a few months.” Jack grinned.

“Yeah, how the hell did Pultizer end up warming up ta you? You were probably the most disrespectful little brat ever.” Red laughed nudging Jack. 

“Oh I was.” He grinned. “Yeah no I was real bad, specially cause Spida was there.”

“Oh… he was?”

“Got the shit whipped outta me that night… that was a bloody mess. N’ the next mornin is when I was a real jerk with Pulitzer.”

“Oh, yeah, you always get like that after that stuff. Even when you was seven, you become a real cranky jerk.”

“Yeah I know… but they don’t know that. That’s why they think I’s ten million times more disrespectful than I actually am.” 

“And if you let out your emotions you’d be less like that. But what do we know.” Blue said.

“Shut up.”

“I told you.” Katherine said.

“Everyone tells me. But why would I listen?” He grinned wrapping his arm around her.

“You’re stubborn that's why.” Red said. 

“Yep.” He grinned.

“Just like how you insist you’re not the absolute cutest with the kids.” She said. 

“Shut up.” He laughed.

“I saw you tuck them in. It’s a good thing, take it as a complement.”

“No. I ain’t a softy with those boys.” 

“Yes you are Kelly.” Blue laughed.

“Shut up.”

“It’s what happens! Once you’s a leader you just love the kids.” 

“Yeah but not me.” he smirked.

“Yeah Blue… he’s right. You said once you’s a leader. He’s been a softy fer those kids since we took him ta the house.”

“Fuck you!” Jack punched his arm laughing. 

“Stop cursing! You’s supposed to be our favorite LITTLE.”

“Yeah I know. Too bad I ain’t a kid no more.” he grinned. 

“Then start actin like a kid again.”

“Okay, yeah sure I can do that, just come back ta the lodgin house n’ I’ll wake ya up every mornin.”

“I hope karma bit you in the ass for that. That was the worst.”

“Oh it did. Every mornin I got little Scout n’ Half-pint jumpin on me. Or Race n’ Crutchie have lots of fun wakin me up. He grinned. "Well... now they can... they used ta not be able too because I got spooked n' I would start shakin or freezin up... or I apparently I was talkin bout Spida and stuff... it was the worst when I just got back from the refuge or had a bad dream... I dunno.”

"Spida really messed up your mind that badly huh?" Blue asked, Jack shrugged.

"I guess I was just gettin used ta all the kicks or punches ta wake me up n' I didn't know how ta react anymore..."

"Aww kid..."

"'s fine... I's okay now most of the time. But those kids are the worst when it comes ta wakin people up." He chuckled

“Good.” They teased him.

“You two should come by. Backbone does. It’ll make the older kids happy.”

“You, Racer n’ Specs are all we know real well.”

“‘S Okay, kids are sweet. Scout n’ Half-pint are six n’ nine, no way they knew Backbone but they love seein ‘im now.”

“Six… geez…” Blue said. 

“He was four when I found him.” 

“Damn tryin ta beat our record of findin a five year old named Jack Kelly?”

“No he just takes any kid he finds.” Katherine said.

“Yeah…” he laughed. “Those two are my favorite littles…”

“Ah so you’s like us n’ they’s like you n’ Race.”

“Yeah… it’s kinda weird… Half-pint is just like Race n’ Scout’s a mini me. But Half-pint is olda n’ looks out fer Scout the same way I did with Race… ‘s weird.”

“Sounds cute.” they chuckled. 

“They is.”

“You’re a different person with them.” Katherine laughed.

“Shut up.”

“Jack don’t tell your goirl ta shut up. Kath, tell us everything we’ll shut him up if he interrupts.”

“He was just playing with them. He threw Scouts hat so they would chase after it and bring it back, all so they would be tired and go right to bed but he had the cutest smile and looked so happy. It was adorable.”

“Yep, that’s Jackie in a nutshell. He’d never show that though.” Red laughed nudging Jack.

“Screw off.” He laughed. They talked for about another hour.

“Alright Jackie, we gotta go. We got kids n’ gotta tuck em in.”

“I know. N' Backbone's gonna have one soon... when did you guys get so old... hell when did I get so old..." He chuckled. 

"No idea kid... time really flies..."

"Yeah...Does uncle Jackie need to babysit anytime soon?” He grinned.

“Nope, but if we need ya, we’ll find ya.” They chuckled. He grinned. They left, going to the roof like promised. He held her close while they kissed. 

“Ace this is the best feelin…” He said smiling. 

“So don’t end it so fast.” She kissed him again. They were up there for a while, they had no idea how long but they heard Crutchie making his way up. They stopped kissing and Jack wrapped his arm around her. “See, n’ that star is just as beautiful as you are… you’s my star.” He smiled pointing up.

“Good save.” She whispered. He grinned and nodded. 

“Hiya Crutch, go ta sleep, I’s walking ‘er home.”

“Night captain Jack.” 

“Night kid.” He laughed. They went down. Race and Albert were fighting. 

“You cheated Race! Don’t act like you didn’t!” Albert said pinning Race to the ground. 

“HEY!” Jack shouted. They all got scared when he yelled. They all got silent. “Stop it you two! Relax! The kids are asleep. You’s older n’ you ain’t complete idiots. Albo, off of him. Racer stop playin dirty. Don’t you dare tell me you weren’t. I know how you play. Behave and try not ta kill each other while I’s gone. Spec’s you’s in change til I get home. The two of em start actin up you tell me.” He said. He knew Race and Albert both hated getting scolded by hi the most so that would get them to behave."Albert n' Race, we's gonna talk when I get home. Don't think you's gettin away with that." He said. That's what they hated hearing. They both knew they were getting a Jack Kelly scolding, which they both hated.

“Sorry bout that Ace…” He said once they were outside.

“You’re so good Jack… from playing with them to keeping them in line even if they’re your best friends.”

“Yeah well I’s in charge of em ya know? I don’t want them doing somethin stupid outside of the house so I gotta teach em inside the house. I know the refuge is close n’ all but I learned real young the world ain’t fair n’ people don’t care bout kids so if I can do somethin small like yell at them fer fightin n’ save them from gettin their ass kicked from an adult… I’s gonna do that… N’ I’s sure as hell gonna scare the shit outta them later… one refuge story won't hurt… n’ talkin bout it helps right?” he tried to chuckle.

“Don’t scare them. I know how hard everything was for you but I promise it also wasn't easy for them. How do you think those kids felt waiting for you to get home and you didn’t for days or weeks or maybe months? Or Race, how do you think he felt watching you get dragged off knowing you’re about to be hurt. That crushed him. I promise you they’re scared enough. Not as scared as you, and don’t you dare say you’re not scared.”

“I know… n’ I was fucking heartbroken seeing that kids face. But… it works. If I go ‘Race, they’s gonna bust up your back.’ he don’t cheat fer a month… I ain’t no parent… I dunno how to raise a bunch of teenagers, hell I’s still a teenager. I’ve been doin this since I’s thirteen n’ it don’t get easier… I dunno what else ta do…”

“What you did was good enough…”

“No it ain’t. I promise it ain’t. It’ll be okay I promise.” he smiled. He gave her a kiss. They got to her house. She gave him a nice kiss before going in. “Goodnight beautiful, I love you, sleep like the angel you are.” He smiled.

“Goodnight handsome, I love you too, dream about Santa Fe, it’s coming fast.” she smiled back. He waved as she shut the door. He went home. He put on a tough face. “Race n’ Alb, over here. Right now.” He said. The two of them looked at each other, slightly terrified and made their way over. 

“Sorry Jack…” Race started. 

“Don’t start with the ‘sorry Jack’ bullcrap. You know the drill betta than anyone. Apologize.”

“Sorry Albo… I promise I won’t cheat again fer a while.”

“‘S okay. I forgive you.”

“Al, apologize.” Jack said. 

“Sorry Race, I shouldn’t have gotten that mad at a stupid game.” He said. 

“Sit down you two.” He said. They did. “Do you know how much trouble you coulda gotten inta? Huh? What if this was on the streets? Race, you saw Spot n’ I playfightin n’ they dragged me away n’ beat the shit outta me at the refuge… n’ that was fer fun. You two were really fightin. I don’t wanna see you two end up in trouble. I know the refuge ain’t around anymore but you two can’t… I can’t...I can’t live with myself if you get in trouble n’ I know you two are gettin hurt. What if Spida gets out again huh? You saw what he just did ta me... that was real bad wasn't it?" They nodded. "N' Race. You saw what he did ta me when you was there. That's every fuckin day there fer me. That didn't look good did it?" Race shook his head reliving the horrible memory of seeing his hero being beat. "So please fer the sake of everything I've gone through at the refuge, promise me you’s gonna try and behave. I can't lose you two. Even if it ain't the refuge, no children's jail is a good place.”

“I promise.” They both said. They hated Jack's scolding but him guilt tripping them with a refuge story was so much worse, and it got them to behave for a while. Jack knew that too, he knew it would get them on their best behavior if he reminded them of the abuse they could be going through. They knew he's been in that hellhole for them and if it was still around he'd go back for them in a heartbeat. 

“You know I love you two. And you know I’s willin ta go back ta jail fer you. Even when I’s yellin ta ya. You’s my brothas n' I'd take anotha broken leg if it means you two are safe.” They nodded. “Good. Go ta sleep. I love you both.” he said. 

“Night Jack…”

“Night Alb.” He ruffled his hair.

“Night Jackie.” 

“Night Racer.” He nudged him. They went to bed. He climbed to the roof. He checked on Crutchie and got himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack with Scout and Half-pint makes me so happy. Jack's so wholesome. 
> 
> I missed Red and Blue so much so had to put them here for a little bit :'). 
> 
> Featuring a very responsible Jack,,, anything to make sure his boys are safe.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one<3


	16. Chapter 16

“Jack… are you ready?” Katherine said smiling. They day had finally come. He was really going to Santa Fe, with his favorite people. He slowly nodded. He didn’t have much to pack, a shirt, a shirt Backbone gave him that he wore as pajamas, he took the pajama pants Alice’s father gave him, his cowboy hat, his newsboy cap, his sketchbook, his new book that he got only for Santa Fe memories, a bunch of pencils and all of the money he’s saved up. 

“Ready…” He said. Race and Crutchie nudged him. They stepped on the train. Race and Crutchie sat together and across them were Jack and Katherine, Jack smiled. “Ace… it’s happenin…” 

_ “Francis, look.” His father said coming in his room with a pamphlet. An ad for Santa Fe New Mexico. “Boy the minute that you get there, folks will walk right up and say, welcome home son, welcome home to Santa Fe.” His father read out loud. “That’s where we’re going to go son, Santa Fe. I don’t know when, but I promise.” He ruffled his sons hair. The boy looked at the picture on the ad. Santa Fe looked beautiful, he didn’t remember the picture now, he just remembered thinking it was beautiful, and all the pictures in his head.  _

_ “Yeah Daddy! Let’s go to Santa Fe!” He smiled and climbed onto the table to lean on his father’s shoulder.  _

_ “We will son, one day. Me and you.” He said.  _

_ “N’ then we can get a horse right?” He said ruffling up his father's hair mimicking what his father does to him.  _

_ “Right son, you can get a horse.” _

_ “N’ then we can ride it together! Right pa?” _

_ “That’s right my boy.” he said. “Now get off the table silly. That’s where we eat.” He said picking up his giggling son.  _

_ “We won’t be eating there once we go to Santa Fe! Right daddy?” _

_ “Right son. But that’s going to take a while, so get off the table because we need that now.” He smiled. “Give me a hug Fran.” He said. The four year old gave his father a big hug.  _

_ “I love you pop.” _

_ “I love you Francis. Go play. I’ll call you when dinners ready.” _

_ “No! I wanna stay here!” He smiled.  _

_ “Alright bud.” he laughed. He got a paper and a pencil.  _

_ “Pa I’m gonna draw Santa Fe!” He smiled. He started drawing he and his father in Santa Fe. It was nothing compared to what he can draw now. It was not that good but his father said it’s the best work he’s ever seen. _

“Ace... hold my hand please…” He asked. She could tell he was an emotional mess. She squeezed his hand. 

“Are you going to cry again?”

“Maybe… I dunno… I just was thinkin bout when my pop told me bout Santa Fe…” 

“Aw Jack… wanna talk about it?”

“I dunno… ain’t much to it… I was in my room playin n’ he came in and told me we would go one day… n’ that’s why I’s so in love with the place.” He smiled. “Pop would come home from work n’ pick me up givin me a hug n’ tellin me we’s one day closer ta Santa Fe before he paid the babysitter. N’ I told myself that every single day of my life… a beatin from Spida? ‘S Okay… one day closer ta Santa Fe. Oscar n’ Morris fightin with me n’ they get a few good punches? ‘S okay. Sorry… I’s ramblin… I-I didn’t mean ta-”

“It’s okay Jack. I like listening. Keep talking. Please. More stories.”

“I dunno… I guess it just became me n’ my pops escape. Our hope ya know?”

“Yes.” 

“I wish he could be here now… I-I wish I could be doin this with ‘im… but if he was here.... I wouldn’t know Race or Crutch or any of my boys… or you… It would be weird… I would have gone ta school… neva meet spida…At least I have you.” He nuzzled her. “It just feels so surreal…” He smiled. 

“I love you Jack.”

“I love you Ace.” 

“Any more stories Jack? You never tell anyone anything and for some reason you’re finally opening up.”

“You’s the reason.” He smiled. “I dunno why but I’s just openin up ta you…”

“And does it feel good…”

“Kinda… I guess.” He grinned.

“Well we have a long train ride… anything, even if it’s sad.” She said. He thought about everything that’s happened to him. He couldn’t burden her with refuge stories. 

“I dunno… what do you wanna hear.”

“I want to hear what Snyder did to you when you were a kid, I can help you. Jack that’s been eating you up since you were ten. I’m here for you. I’ll help you. But if you don’t want to that’s okay…” She said. He thought about what that man did to him when he was only ten years old. ‘Double digits means double the beatings’ Spider would say to the boy who couldn’t be taller than four feet seven inches. 

“Not now Ace… not on the train… some other time…” He said. 

“Okay baby.” 

“I will though. I promise. Just… not now… I wanna enjoy the ride ya know? Next week I’ll tell ya enough stories that you’d be able ta write a novel.” He chuckled. 

“Try to nap Jack, I’m right here. We’ll be there faster if you nap.” She said. He nodded. He shut his eyes and dreamed about Santa Fe. Cleane, green, pretty. He can do anything he wants.  _ Anything.  _ It’ll feel like home. It’ll be like everything he and his father imagined.  _ Just hold on Jack, till the train makes Santa Fe. _

He woke up the next morning. Katherine was still asleep. He smiled then looked at his boys and laughed. Race was drooling and Crutchie looked ridiculous. He drew them in his new book he had just for Santa Fe. Another day on the train. 

Finally, the place he’s wanted to go to forever was here. He started crying again. The happiest tears. Race and Crutchie were shocked. They never see him cry, turns out all you have to do is make him really, really happy. 

“Are you in awe?” Katherine whipped his tears away. 

“It ain’t what I expected at all… it’s so much better…” more tears spilt out. “Boys, I lied, it ain’t green.” He chuckled.

“Did you really think it was green? Jack...” Katherine laughed. “Jack it’s a desert.” 

“Yeah… I didn’t put it together…” He chuckled. “It’s beautiful…” He said. He just sat down and drew. They laughed at how focused he was. 

“What do you want to do first?”

“Horseback ridin.” He grinned. 

“Let’s do that then.” She said. 

“Hear that boys!” He smiled. 

“Race you’s about ta be on your own horse! It’ll be like you’s the racer!” 

"You mean a jockey?" He laughed chewing his cigar. “N’ you bet I’s gonna beat ya.” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah!?” He smirked. 

“Yeah!” They got to a horseback riding place. They were excited. They had so much fun on the first lap. Jack didn’t realize he would love horseback riding so much. Then Jack and Race made the horses pick up the pace. Obviously they didn’t know what they were doing. Jack won the race they attempted to have. They had fun the whole time. Day one of Santa Fe was over. They went to where they were staying. Jack and Katherine had a room together, Crutchie and Race against the hall. He drew everything. He wasn’t stupid, he knew this wasn’t actually for work, but he wanted to draw everything to remember it.

“Ace, I love you.” He said. She gave him a kiss and sat next to him. She loved watching him. He drew his horse, then on a new page, he and Race racing. 

“Put on your pajamas Jack. Get comfortable.” She said. He nodded. They both changed. He finished drawing. They then went to bed. 

“Hey Ace…” He said half asleep. 

“Yes lovey?”

“You’s my new Santa Fe.” He smiled. She remembered when Race told her he said that. It was so different actually hearing Jack say it. It meant so much more hearing it from him. Race said how he likes to keep those feelings locked away, and he did, but now he’s talking about it. Tough-guy Jack Kelly was starting to be more open with her now. That warmed her heart. She was bringing out his sensitive side and she loved knowing that. She knew once he talked about everything, and the burdens he’s carried for years were gone, he’d be so much happier. 

“Jack… I love you. You’re my version of Santa Fe.” She said. He smiled with his eyes shut and pointed to his lips. She gave him a kiss. “Go to bed Jack. I love you.” She said, it was no use telling him that, he was half asleep anyway. They fell asleep cuddled up together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves,,, school got a little crazy lol sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But he's in Santa Fe!!! It happened!!


	17. Chapter 17

Day two in Santa Fe. Jack said he just wanted to enjoy the space and fresh air. Crutchie was happy hearing that, he got to sit. 

“Jack I ain’t ever see you this happy. Like ever.” Race said. 

“Really? I’s always just sad huh?” 

“No! I mean I’ve seen ya happy with your goirls but this is different.”

“What goirls. I got one Ace.” He smirked. 

“I’s talkin bout the past too.” 

“Oh… right.” He shrugged wrapping his arm around Katherine. 

“Havin a good time there Kelly.”

“Racer, you know how long I’ve wanted ta come here? Since I was four. N’ it’s happenin with my favorite fellas n’ my goirl. It’s amazin.” He smiled. They had a little picnic and enjoyed the day, just them. No one bothering them, no fears, no hunger, just the best feeling he could imagine. He took out his original book and looked at all the pictures he drew of him and all his friends in Santa Fe. “It ain’t nothin like this…”

“You’s lettin us look?” Crutchie said looking excited. 

“Yeah, here ya go bub.” He handed it over. 

“Geez Kate, what did ya do ta him?”

“She ain’t done nothin. We’s here now ain’t we? I don’t gotta hide my pictures of it no more.”

“Ya never had ta to begin with Kelly.” Race said. 

“Yeah well I never wanted ta get your hopes up if it ain’t like the pictures… n’ it ain’t… at all…”

“That bull Jack. You neva wanted ta show no one cause you can’t take a compliment if we say ‘s good.”

“Shut up Race.” He laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Come on Kelly! What’s gettin inta you? You ain’t sayin anything cocky! You’s that it love with Kate huh? Just gonna be a smilin idiot now?” Race teased. 

“Ah shit, I guess I left a witty response n’ bein an asshole back in New York, It’ll be back soon.” He smirked. “Relax Racer, I’s just soakin it all it. I’s real happy.”

“Why? Did you two make love in Santa Fe? That why you’s so jolly.” Race continued teasing

“No! Nothin like that Jesus Christ. No one shoulda let me n’ Backbone be leader back ta back cause then we get kids like you.” He laughed. 

“Don’t got nothin ta do with you n’ Backbone, I just like makin fun of ya.” He smiled. Jack grabbed his cigar. “Hey!”

“Didja steal this one?”

“No. You know damn well you taught me my lesson bout stealin.”

“Good. Ya wimp.” he teased. 

“Wimp!?” he said sounding offended. “You got the shit beat outta ya cause of me. I learned my lesson, jackass.”

“Good.” He grinned. “Glad one of us actually learned a lesson.” 

“You’re an asshole Jack!” He laughed. 

“Oh good, guess I didn’t leave that in New York. Spida would be angry bout that huh...” 

“Can you two stop talkin bout that?” Crutchie asked. 

“Fine fine.” Jack ruffled his hair. “Hey Crutch, thanks fer always bein a saint. Neva had ta yell at ya once. Don’t be like Race n’ Albert okay?” He grinned.

“Hey! Me n’ Albo are-”

“Pains in my asses. That’s what you two are.” He said. Crutchie laughed. 

“Can we see what you drew last night?” Crutchie smiled.

“Nah, old stuff, that’s all.”

“N’ there’s the Jack we know, hidin everythin.” Race grinned. 

“Shut it.” he laughed. They stayed out to watch the sun set.

“Wow…” Jack smiled. “Just wow… ‘s beatiful…” He said. “Holy shit that's the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen…” He grabbed his book and got to sketching. He’d never forget that sight. “Hey Ace, sit in front of me…” He said. She did. He just smiled. 

“What?” She laughed. 

“Nothin…” He said just looking at the sight in front of his eyes. 

“Jack!” She laughed.

“What!? ‘S just the most beautiful sight ever… the most beautiful goirl in the whole world n’ the prettiest sunset I’ve ever seen in my seventeen years of lookin at sunsets.” He said. She smiled. They went back to where they were staying. Jack showered and fell asleep in minutes. 

The next day, Day three, Jack wanted to go horseback riding again, but late so he could be on a horse while the sun set. Day four the teens went to new places, trying to see everything they could, the people there were so sweet, Jack was right about that. Jack loved how diffrent Santa Fe was from New York. The space, how small it is. No old men trying to take boys to a jail where they’d just beat them. Day five they had gone to the Santa Fe plaza, Jack was in awe and practically speechless at how stunning it was. He hardly spoke. He just would stare at everything taking a visual picture so he could draw it later.

Day six, their last full day, they went see more sights, the Loretto Chapel sounded like the most intresting. 

“Ace… I wanna marry you here one day…” Jack had whispered to Katherine, not in a flirty way, she could tell he just let that one slip. He was so in awe and she was who he loves so of course for a wedding, his mind would go to her.

“Okay Jack.” She laughed. “Maybe wait a little longer.”

“Just a little bit longer.” He smiled, hugging her. 

  
  


Day seven, they went horseback riding again, they all knew that became Jack’s favorite. Then they had to catch the train home. 

“So Jackie, what didja think?” Race asked.

“Best week of my life…”

“Everything you thought it would be?”

“No… that was the best part… it was nothin like I thought. It was so much better… but… I don’t think I wanna live there…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you ain’t gonna appreciate it if ya live there… it’s an awesome vacation place though… that was amazing.” he said leaning on Katherine. 

“Tired?”

“Very. I’s gonna sleep, long ride. Night boys. Night Ace.”

“Night.” They all said. And they did all manage to fall asleep. It was only noon but they were exhausted, it was a long yet rewarding week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and just like that,,, the trips over. Sorry I made it so short lol,,, 
> 
> spoiler alert you'll get more of what happened in flashbacks but im not saying else hehehe ;)


	18. Chapter 18

The teens arrived back in New York. Race and Crutchie went to the house. Jack walked Katherine home. 

“Mister Kelly, do come in, I want to hear all about it.” Pulitzer said shaking his hand. 

“Oh… alright sir… It was a dream… thank you so much fer lettin me go. I promise I’s gonna pay you back.” He smiled. They went inside. 

“Sit mister Kelly, please, be our guest.” He said. 

“Thank you mister Pulitzer…” He said sitting down, Katherine sat right next to him.

“How was it?”

“Amazing… it was beautiful.” He smiled remembering every sight. “Second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He looked at Katherine. 

“Daddy it was gorgeous.” She said.

“I’m sure darling. Mister Kelly, was how long have you wanted to go here.”

“Since I’s four sir… my pop told me bout it n’ told me we’d go. N’ ever since then I just told myself I’s one day closer ta Santa Fe. N’ now I went… thanks fer that. Really I mean it.” He smiled. 

“You’re welcome mister Kelly, and I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you sir.” He said with a shy smile.

“Now mister Kelly, you know I am paying you when you start working.Once you get a home then we can talk about you paying me back for the trip.”

“N’ the hospitial. Don’t ferget that… you saved my leg. I owe ya big time fer that one.”

“That won’t be nessasary. You’re a child who needed help, you also have a strong relationship with my daughter. It would be wrong to have you pay me back for that. The doctor also lowered the price saying he knew you.”

“He does. Long story.” he chuckled. 

“So you will only pay me back for the trip. And that will happen after I know you’re on your feet and have a place to stay.”

“We’ll I know when I turn eighteen theys gonna kick me out, n’ I’s gonna stay with my pal Backbone, he was in charge before I was. I’s gonna be with him til I get a home.”

“You’re allowed to stay with him?”

“Uh huh. N’ when he left he stayed with Red who was in charge before he was. N’ Red stayed with Blue who was- sorry I’s ramblin.” He said.

“That’s alright mister Kelly.” 

“Holy sh- poop… Backbone’ll have a baby by then!” He said excited. 

“Already? Did he not just leave?”

“Nah, there was a big age gap. He left when I was thirteen n’ I’ve been in charge since then n’ he’s been with his goirl since I’s twelve, then they got married n’ now, baby.”

“You’ve been in charge since you were thirteen?”

“Yeah… I was real little n’ real bad at it.”

“But you were able to take be a leader young. You still are young and you organized an entire strike. I can admire that Mister Kelly, you know how to take charge.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, Jack, tell me more about Santa Fe.”

“I ain’t good with words, Ace is. I’s betta with pictures…” 

“May I see what you drew?” _You have to show him Jack, that’s your boss, you got a job because of your pictures._

“Yes sir.” He handed over his book he hadn’t gotten to drop it off at the house.

“Amazing mister Kelly… every detail.” He said looking at how the boy drew his daughter in the sunset. Jack smiled. “Jack, what were you planning on doing if I didn’t give you a job?”

“I-I dunno… I was so focused on my boys I wasn’t thinkin bout myself.” 

“Hopefully something with art. This is amazing Mister Kelly.”

“Thank you. I was never really planning on doin stuff with drawin… I always said it was a hobby when people would say I should do art…”

“You shouldn’t have, have some confidence.”

“He has loads of confidence daddy. Loads.” Katherine said. He grinned. 

“I know darling, he was in my office remember.” He said. Jack nervously chuckled. 

“Yeah sorry bout that… I get like that afta spida beats me up… or if he’s there… or if I don’t like the way I’s bein treated, no offense…” He said.

“You’re also just like that.” Katherine teased. He rolled his shoulder grinning. 

"Yeah but, I mean adults, I ain't ever like that around adults unless it's those reasons. N' Blue, Red n' Backbone don't count as adults. They count as my big brotha's n' my job is ta annoy em."

“Mister Kelly, in all seriousness, have more confidence in your art, not just in yourself. You can’t doubt your talent once you start work. Understand?” 

“Yes sir… I’ll work on that.” He said. 

“Good mister Kelly, I believe your work is going to help sell more papers.”

“You think so? So I’s gonna be helpin my boys too?” 

“I believe so, yes.”

“Then I’s gonna make them the best pictures you’ve ever seen. Anything to help my boys sell out.” 

“Perfect mister Kelly. With that attitude we may also sell more than The Sun.”

“Aw gee… I dunno, they got a pretty good writer named Katherine Plumber.” 

“And The World has the most talented artist in the whole world. May the best person win.” She smiled. 

“Damn so you win.” he grinned. “Cause we all know I ain’t a good person, ‘ell just look at my record, that thing is pages long.” He smirked.

“You know that doesn’t count.” 

“Three of them do.”

“Those three are stupid reasons.” Katherine said. 

“Not really… I broke the law, I’ll own up ta that. Did I deserve the punishments Spida gave me? No. But I did break the law, don’t make ‘em dumb reasons. 

  
  


“But you only stole to save the boys. Race and Crutchie were sick! And the other times you got clothes for kids who need it! Not yourself. And the other reason… you were just tired.”

“Still broke the law Ace. I know why I did it ya don’t gotta remind me.” 

“Well I don’t count it.”

“Good fer you. I do.” he grinned. “N’ I mean those were the only time I got caught stealin. So I guess I sorta deserved some of the stuff Spida did… not all of it… but…”

“You’ve stolen more than that?” Pulitzer asked. 

_Shit. You messed up Kelly._

“Yeah, not much more than that.”

“What did you steal?”

“Food… the boys were hungry.” 

“Have you ever stolen for yourself?”

“Nope. That’s real selfish, I ain’t that bad.” He said with his charming grin. 

“Jack, what if you were hungry?”

“Well… if I had money… I’d buy. But If I didn’t, or one of the boys needed it more, then I don’t eat.”

“Mister Kelly, don’t starve yourself…”

“I’s okay… I lived ten years that way What’s a little longer?”

“You gave the boys stuff when you were seven?”

“No one was younger then me til I’s seven, then we got Race. N’ then… if that kid was hungry… I wasn’t eatin.” 

“You know that’s not healthy?”

“I do a lot of things that ain’t that healthy.”

“Well that will change once you get a job.” Katherine said. 

“Ace, I have a job, I’ve had a job fer twelve years.” 

“A good paying job.”

“Right. No promises though cause I’s still gonna see the boys all the time n’ if they need anything-”

“You’ll be able to afford it.” 

“Fa sure?” He grinned, he loved that that became their thing.

“For sure.” She said. He smiled. Being able to afford things for his boys made him so happy. No more stealing, no more stress, they’re going to be fine and eat good. 

“Mister Kelly, stay for dinner.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t… I gotta see my boys, been a while. I gotta make sure they ate, n; sold good, n’ I got nearly a dollar, I can get some food.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir… maybe some other time.”

“Tomorrow.” Katherine smiled.

“Alright.” He smiled. “By Ace, I’ll see you tomorra, I love you.” He said kissing her cheek. “Oh, sorry mista Pulitzer…”

“We’ll pretend that didn’t happen. I’ll see you tomorrow mister Kelly.” He said. Jack grinned and shook his hand goodbye. He went to the boys. 

“JACK!” Half-pint and Scout raced to his arms.

“Hi my boys!” He hugged then.

“Was it fun?”

“The best kid… I’ve wanted that fer the longest time. Since I’s younger than you guys.”

“Wow!” They smiled. 

“Yeah! Wanna see what it looked like?”

“Uh huh!” they smiled. All of the boys gathered around to see Jack’s drawings from the trip. They felt like they were there. Jack was amazing. All the boys asked what places were what. Or how the horses were. Jack lit up talking about it. It made all of them so happy. He showed them the pictre of the Loretto Chapel, he was insanly proud of those pictures. 

“One day you’s all gonna be there, Kath n’ I are gettin married there someday.” He smiled, he hoped he and Katherine would be together forever, he wanted to marry her and if they were, he wanted to do it there if they could. 

“Cool!” They cheered. 

“What was your favorite part?” Romeo asked.

“I dunno… probaby horseback ridin… that was so much fun. But all of it was so pretty.”

“What was the best thing you saw?” Elmer asked smiling wide. Jack ruffled his hair.

“Kid the sunset. It was the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen. Elmer… damn kid it was beautiful…” He said getting to that picture. 

“Got Kat in it too huh?” Albert teased. 

“What’s with you n’ Race givin my goirl nicknames.”

“Jack, those are two of the most basic nicknames for Katherine in the book.” Race grinned. Jack smiled. 

“I love ‘er…”

“Yeah, we know big guy.” Romeo laughed. 

“Shut up you’d just mad that she’s mine n’ not yours.”

“Hey! No!” He folded in his arms. “I can get a goirl if I want ta.”

“We all could Romeo, no one does it betta than Jack though.” Race said. 

“That was true back when I didn’t have no goirl. Now there ain’t no newsboy flirt.” He smirked.

“Shut up Jack!” They all said making him laugh. 

“Bed! All of ya! Lose the attitudes.” 

“Bye asshole. Hope you had a good week, we’s gonna ruin this one for you.” Mike said. 

“Yeah, we’s gonna make this the worse.” Ike added on. 

“Yeah I’s sure.” He grinned. 

“Can you tell us a story?” Scout asked reaching up so Jack would pick him up. 

“Sure kid.” Jack smiled and took the little boys order. He carried him to bed. Half-pint got under the covers and Scout sat on Jack’s lap. Jack told them about the horse he was riding in Santa Fe. 

“Didja go fast?” Scout yawned. 

“Yeah kid, Race and I were goin so fast.”

“Who one?” Half-pint asked  
  


“I did. You kiddin? You think Racer could beat me?” He grinned.

“Yeah… He’s always at the tracks, that’s why it’s his name. You would think he’d know what he was doin.”

“Yeah but you can’t ever beat the cowboy.” he grinned.

“One day I’s gonna beat the cowboy at something.” Scout yawned dozing off. 

“Me too!” Half-pint smiled. 

“You two can beat me at fallin asleep tanight. I promise you’s gonna win.” He smirked. Scout smiled, eyes closed. Jack tucked him in and kissed both of their foreheads. He got the other boys to go to bed. He and Crutchie them went to the roof. 

“Nigh bud, I love you. Best week ever, thanks for coming.”

“Course Jack.” He smiled. “Night, get some sleep.”

“I will, night.” He smiled. Crutchie fell asleep first. Then Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its officially winter break :))) I'm so ready to not have school for a little bit lol. 
> 
> also idk,, how are we feeling about Jack and Pulitzer warming up to each other on the down low lol. I feel like it can be cute but,,, idk


	19. Chapter 19

“Jack! Can we sell with you!?” The smaller boys asked waking him up. 

“No boys, sorry. I’s goin over Kath’s n’ I promised I’d tell her some stories you’s too young fer.” he said. They gave him the puppy eyes and lip. No one to blame for that but Jack, he taught them that trick, the day they started selling he said, ‘stick out the lip n’ show those eyes. Ain’t no one gonna say no to that. You’s adorable.’ And now they were using that trick against him. 

“Fine. Racer, you’s sellin with us too so when I need ta go you watch em.”

“Alright.” He said laughing. They got their papes. Jack was doing especially well with selling. Of course the kids did faster, but his ‘improved’ headlines helped. 

“Boys, listen ta Race. I’s goin with Ace now.” He said after selling his last one. 

“Bye Kelly, behave.” Race grinned. 

“Deal.” He grinned. The kids hugged him

“I’ll see ya later boys.”

“You’s ever gonna tell us how you broke your leg?”

“Yeah sure… tonight bedtime story.” He said. They smiled up at their hero. He said goodbyes again and walked to Katherine’s house. He knew he promised a story but he was so scared she would think differently. He knocked on the door. She was the one who opened it. He smiled. She gave him a kiss. He let this last a while. 

“Thanks Ace, I needed that… now hit me with an age. Any age, I got a refuge story. Unless it’s one ta six n’ thirteen.”

“Ten.”

_ Shit. Any other year would maybe work. But ten.  _

“Trip one or two...”

“Both.” 

“Oh… alright. I’s warnin ya, it ain’t pretty” He said. 

_ The bulls had a firm grip on the helpless child. He was scared, really scared. He’d never show it but he had a gut feeling this wasn’t good. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he knew that. He’d gone four times prior for no reason. What’s round five? Snyder was the problem he had to worry about. Of course he’d punish Jack. He was wise enough to know that. He had zoned out with his thoughts until they got there.  _

_ “Hey boss, special delivery.” They said shoving the boy to his knees. The spider aggressively grabbed Jack and yanked him to his feet. Jack was so little, anything the man did would hurt. _

_ “Jack Kelly, welcome back.” He said with a dark grin followed by a chuckle. _

_ “Glad ta be back spida! Miss me?”  _

_ “Deeply.” He said picking the boy up and standing him on the chair. “Now, Jack, ten years old now?” _

_ “Uh huh.” He said with a smirk. He was proud of that, ten means you’re a big kid. _

_ “Well Jack, double digits means double the beatings. You think you’re some big tough guy? Just wait.” _

_ “I can handle it.” He dared to say. The poor boy had no idea his comments would lead to the pain he would soon encounter.  _

_ A slap. A slap Jack was sure left a mark. No tears. _

_ Big boys don’t cry. Backbone doesn’t cry, Jack. He probably didn’t cry when he was ten. He thought to himself, recalling a time when the Backbone came home limping with a black eye and a split lip. He was eleven, that’s a year older than he was currently, and he only got a slap. If Backbone can do it so can you.  _

_ “Not a peep. I must say I’m impressed, Jack.” _

_ “I’s a boy with many surprises.” He grinned. A harder slap, Jack had flown of the chair. That hurt. But he wouldn’t show it.  _

_ “And boy, I’m a man with many surprises. You’ve faced a beating before but I’m about to give you one you’ll never forget.” He said cornering the boy. Spider may be an idiot but he was right about one thing, that was truly a beating he’d never forget. That man was able to do a lot with just his hands. And he had what Jack considered a good fighting tactic until he went too barbaric. Start right with the face, that’s where it hurts the most. It’s a good distraction to the other things soon to come, once he got the guy, or in this case kid, on the floor, that’s when he begins to kick.The boy won’t know how to fight back because he’ll be in shock or frozen in fear. That’s when Jack drew the line with fighting, it was no longer a good fighting tactic, it was barbaric, a few good swings to the face is enough in his eyes, but the spider was just beginning. Once he felt satisfied that Jack was in pain and couldn’t fight back if he tried, not that he’d ever dare to at ten, that’s when it started all over again, but with a special treat, some slaps and kicks to the head added on. Then he picked the kid up and punched him in the gut as much as he could. After that, he hit him so hard that he threw up. That just made the spider more infuriated. He started again at square one. Then he was done with the beating. That’s when he’d grab the kid who refused to shed a tear and force him to clean up his own vomit all while shouting insults at him. Then he grabbed the kid who’s suffered more than enough and threw him down into the dark cold basement to ‘reflect on what HE did wrong’ but really just left him with only his thoughts. That’s when the sobs start. And they didn’t stop until he heard someone coming, Snyder back for more. He started again not even addressing Jack, this time it was in the dark so Jack couldn’t prepare for the next hit. Then the man left again and Jack hid under the stairs and cried himself to sleep. No kid ever deserved pain like that. He was convinced everywhere was swollen or bruised, or cut. It was sort of impressive in a sick and twisted way, sort of like the man was trying to beat a record for most bruises given to a kid. And that was only day one of a month long trip. Sure he had been hit at seven, or a beating at eight or nine, but never one this bad.  _

_ The next morning he had called Jack upstairs. Jack moved slowly “Bastard.” He heard the man say, he hadn’t heard him say that until this trip. “Oh, and not just any bastard, a weak bastard.” _

_ “Old man.” Jack said back. “Oh, and not just any old man, a fat old man.” Why he had the guts to say that, he still wasn’t sure. The beating repeated though, it was truly astonishing Jack hadn't broken any bones that trip. The same format of a beating continued that entire month. He had stopped throwing up though, unless the man actually fed him, which was rare. He couldn’t handle anymore and he knew Snyder had forgotten to lock the basement door, he always waited to hear the sound of it locking, praying one day it wouldn’t and he could escape. He had been a little escape artist since eight so this really wasn’t new to him, and Snyder should know better than to leave little Jack Kelly with an unlocked door. He weakly got up the stairs, picked the locks and left. He could just imagine the man’s reaction to finding out that ‘little bastard’ had escaped because he stupidly forgot to lock the basement door. Jack made it home and woke up Backbone.  _

_ “Jesus Christ!” He shot up, startled. _

_ “It’s me! It’s Jack! I’s home!” He said clearly shaken up.  _

_ “Oh god… hey kid, you okay?” He sat up and squeezed Jack so tight.  _

_ “Tired…” _

_ “Did he hurt you?”  _ __

_ “A little bit.” He said quietly. _

_ “Egghead and I are gonna look at ya tomorra, stay here tonight buddy.” He said. Jack nodded already half asleep. When they woke up Backbone finally got to look at his face, it was bad. Jack had made it sound like he was slapped a few times. This was brutal.  _

_ “Jesus Christ Jack! What the hell!?” _

_ “It ain’t my fault…” He whimpered. Backbone could tell Jack wasn’t Jack right now. He was scared, he was traumatized, he had been beaten to a new extent and didn’t know how to handle it. None of them did. He didn’t mean to upset Jack so tried to calm him down. _

_ “Hey, I know bud, I know it ain’t your fault. But this is bad. This is really bad.” He said and started shaking Egghead. “Humpty dumpty, kids real bad…” He said. Egghead rubbed his eyes and looked at the bruised Jack.  _

_ “Aw kid…” He said. Jack just frowned. “Can ya show us everything?” He asked. Jack listened.  _

_ “Kid… what happened?” _

_ “H-He said double digits means double the pain.... N’ he kept beatin me up… every day.” He said tearing up. Don’t cry Jack. He would remind himself. _

_ “Aw kid…” Backbone hugged him again. _

_ “I’s gonna be okay though right?” _

_ “Yeah, you’s gonna be fine Cowboy.” Backbone smiled at him, still holding him tightly in his arms. Jack sunk into them. He felt safe. No one can hurt him if he’s with Backbone. They made him take a week off. He didn’t want to. They paid for him to stay in the house but he was still miserable. He wasn’t sleeping well and would often wake up shaking, screaming or sobbing. Backbone made him stay in bed cuddled up right next to him knowing Jack felt safer and the only person he would wake up would be the person he’d be most comfortable talking to. Jack knew Backbone had been beaten, if Backbone can do it so could he.  _

  
  
  


“Jack oh my god… I’m so sorry…” Katherine said wrapping him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. 

“I love you Ace, thank you. That actually felt good to talk about.”

“I told you!” She said playing with his hair.

“Wanna hear when he caught me again?”

“I’m scared…”

“ _ You’re _ scared? Babe imagine bein ten.” He grinned. She hugged him again. “Ready fer part two?” She nodded. 

  
  
  


_ Jack was back to selling. He was an absolute gold mine back then. Everyone got a pape from him.  _

_ “Hiya sir! Want a pape!” He ran up to one man. Then that man turned around. Walsh. Jack frowned and took a step back. The man grabbed him. “No please!” He begged. _

_ “You’re Snyder’s favorite Kelly, can’t let you get away. Especially since you escaped.” _

_ “He was hurtin me… I had ta ge away…” _

_ “Mind your mouth and that won’t happen.” He said now cuffing his hands.  _

_ “I ain’t gonna let him talk ta me like that! I’s a person not a-” _

_ “Shut it. Don’t make me tell him you were mouthing off. He won’t like the idea of his little runaway giving an attitude” _ _   
  
_

_ “You’s gonna do that anyway…” He muttered.  _

_ “Come again Kelly?” _

_ “I said, you’s gonna do that anyway! All of you do! You just lie n’ lie n’ you don’t stop! N’ I ain’t HIS runaway! I ran cause he kept beatin me! Don’t call me his! I don’t belong ta him!” He shouted. The man started walking faster getting to the refuge. _

_ “Boss, I got him.” He said. Jack felt his eyes water but fought to keep it back. _

_ “Jack, what’s wrong with you?” The man asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. “You don’t learn. Running away gets you in more trouble and extends your time.” _

_ “I wouldn’t run if you didn’t beat me.” _

_ “I wouldn’t beat you if you behaved.” He said. “Speaking of which.” He said going right to the face. The horrible beating process started all over again. Every day for two weeks, Snyder had caused one of Jack’s teeth to be lose. At least it was a baby tooth, missing teeth help sell papes. Snyder then decided it was a good idea to sign Jack in.  _

_ “You know Jack,” the man started. “The last time you were here, the boys had attempted to get you out. They haven’t even shown up yet. A shame isn’t it? They don’t care about you after all.” _

_ “Yes they do!” He shouted slamming the pencil down. The man shoved him into the wall.  _

_ “Get up you weak bastard.” He said angering the boy. Jack slowly pushed himself to his feet. “You’re weak Jack. Nothing but a weak little bastard.”  _

_ “I’s ten!” _

_ “You’re old enough to know your manners you little shit.” _

_ “Don’t call me that!” He shouted. The man grabbed a fist full of Jack’s hair and threw him down to the basement.  _

_ “Don’t try hiding, I’ll have a lantern.” He said. Good, at least Jack could see when he would get hit. Jack sit there for a while. He had no idea if it was minutes or hours. All he knew was that he was alone with his thoughts. He was now scared. He was worried about the boys. He knew they cared about him but he still wished he’d get help. The man came back down grabbing Jack by the shirt. Beating him. Jack felt that lose tooth fly out. Even though he was still being beat he was somewhat glad, losing a tooth was still exciting. Snyder then was done and went to bed. Jack cried himself to sleep under the stairs. Another week had passed. Snyder hit him hard, he couldn’t take it anymore.  _

_ “Help me!” Jack cried out just breaking. Tears he couldn’t hold back rushed down. Snyder paused for a moment. Was the boy who refused to cry and always had something smart to say actually asking for help? _

_ “Please help!” He shouted while the mans fist met his jaw.  _

_ “They can’t hear you Jack.” The man let out a dark chuckle that filled the room.”You’re all alone you bastard, just me and you.”  _

_ “No!” He cried. “Someone help me! Please!” He begged. No one could hear, he thought. Now he knew they could, which met all those kids ignored him. He didn’t blame them, it was scary.  _

_ “Backbone is the only boy with the guts to come down here, you know that, too bad he’s not here. And too bad he doesn’t care enough about you to be here.” _

_ “I’s his favorite.” _

_ “You’re also my favorite. Do you think I like you.” _

_ “Different kinda favorite! I hate you!” He shouted. The spider went right for Jack’s nose, more blood gushed out again. That’s when the man had the idea to take Jack back upstairs. If he was going to yell, the other kids were going to hear it. `He hit Jack, hard, even the spider would admit it was harder than he intended. Jack had yelled in pain. Then again and again. Jack had tears he was ashamed of. And screamed in pain. The man’s new favorite sound. _

_ “Keep on screaming. They can all hear you, but they won’t help you, you’re all alone.” He said with an evil grin.  _

_ “I wanna go home.” he said between sobs.  _

_ “What home?” The man smirked.  _

_ “The one away from you!” He shouted. The man had noticed Jack hadn’t mouthed off recently, all he was doing was just implying that he hated it here and he hated the spider. Nothing witty, which wasn’t like him at all. The spider began to think he was finally getting to Jack. He locked Jack down in the basement again. He allowed his men to go ‘have some fun with Jack.’ Jack didn’t think they’d be as harsh, but they were. Waslh especially had it out for Jack.  _

_ “You brat.” He kicked his thigh. _

_ “You Whale!” Jack spat.  _

_ “Do you think that was clever you pain in the ass?” _

_ “Yeah! I did! If he’s the spider you’s the whale!” He shouted. “Whalsh…” He said with a smug grin. He had no idea now he managed to have a grin. “I’s gonna call you Whalsh.” The smirk grew. “Call me an escaped convict all ya want, you’s gonna be Whalsh, the fat old man who helps the spida beat up kids.” A new blow to the face. Jack didn’t care anymore. It all became repetitive. He knew what to expect now. The whale gave up and left Jack alone in the dark. Jack knew he was in for it with Snyder tomorrow. And he was. He was screamed at and beaten for ‘having no regard to authority.’ Another two weeks had passed, he thought, he had no real way of counting time. It may have been longer, it may have been shorter. He had no idea. The spider had come downstairs with a lantern and grabbed the boy chin.  _

_ “One month here, you haven't even tried leaving, maybe we finally broke you. And none of your so called ‘brothers’ have tried to help you. They don’t care about you, do they Kelly?” The man asked. _

_ “They’s more of a family to me than you’s ever gonna have!” he shouted, his eyes filled with tears. He had no idea in just a little over two years he’d become very close friends with a part of Snyder’s family. And that her parents would end up adoring him. Turns out not every Snyder is evil, just the Warden. That earned him a huge beating. It went on for about an hour. The man figured any normal child would have learned his lesson but this was a different case, Jack didn’t care. He looked at the boy again, he looked different. He looked so empty and tired, he looked so scared and worn out, not an ounce of pride anymore. The man finally did it. He broke Jack.  _

_ “The boys really don’t care about you. You know why?” The man said grabbing the childs chin. _

_ “Cause I’s a bastard...” Jack said softly. _

_ “Yes you are.” The man said satisfied. It took six trips but Jack was finally broken, he thought. He didn’t know if this was permanent. He may send the boy to bed and he may wake up mouthing off again. “Now, go to bed you little bastard. Room six.” He said. Jack listened.  _

_ “Cowboy!” _

_ “Sh… I’s tired. N’ I’s sneakin out. Go ta bed.” He yawned.  _

_ “How long ya been here?” _

_ “A month… I think. I dunno… hard ta keep track in the basement, it’s definitely been at least a month. Quit talkin, go ta bed. If I’s still here in the mornin I’ll tell ya all bout it.” He yawned. All the kids fell asleep. The door was locked but it was nothing Jack couldn’t figure out. He picked the lock, grinning at his cleverness. There it was! The cockiness he had not shown in weeks trying not to add on to the beating.  _

_ “Spida can’t break me.” He grinned at himself making his way to the front door and hurrying back home. “Backbone!” He shook him awake.  _

_ “Oh my god… Jack… I thought we lost ya geez…” He said hugging him. Jack winced but didn’t want the hug to end.  _

_ “Better than last time?” _

_ “Worse, n’ I lost a tooth.”  _

_ “Atta boy, I’ll look at that in the morning. Sorry it got rough a again” _

_ “Okay. N’ it ain’y your fault… don’t sweat it.” _

_ “He let you go?” _

_ “No… busted out.” _

_ “Once again, atta boy. Come here bud, I missed ya, stay with me in case you have a bad dream.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah bud.” _

_ “Thanks.” he yawned.  _

_ Backbone woke him up the next morning. “Hey kid, stay in today, I gotcha paid fer. You can’t be out yet. Not until you’s better.” _

_ “Alright…” _

_ “Lemme see the missin tooth bud.” He grinned. Jack smiled and pointed.  _

_ “Look at you tough guy!” He said. Hearing ‘tough-guy’ from a fifteen nearly sixteen year old was such a huge compliment to a ten year old.  _

_ “You mean it?” He smiled wider. _

_ “Course I do Jack! You got guts! You’s tough kid, there’s a reason you’s my favorite” He ruffled his hair. “I’ll see ya later, paint me somethin pretty.” _

_ “No.” he smirked.  _

_ “Alright jackass, I’s gonna bring ya food home. Fer now, just sleep.” _

  
  


“I slept fer three days Ace. That was some nice sleep.” He said finishing up his story. She hugged him again. 

“I’m so sorry Jack… I get why you didn’t want to talk about it…”

“But it helped… it helped a lot. Thank you angel.” He smiled. “I ain’t ever tell no one that…” He said, she saw him blush. Jack Kelly, the big and strong Jack Kelly was blushing, because of her. She gave him a kiss. He didn’t want that moment to end. He told her things he’s bottled up for seven years and she still loved him. 

“Ace…”

“Yes?”

“I love you… thanks fer still stickin with me afta I told you all that…”

“Why? You thought I’d leave.”

“I thought you’d treat me different… I thought it wouldn’t be the same now that ya know I ain’t always a tough guy.”

“You’re still a tough guy Jack! You were ten years old in that story! Even when he hurt you recently, you were still a tough guy!”

“Fa sure?”

“For sure.” she squeezed his hand. “That’s what you were so afraid of? That you wouldn’t look tough?”

“Yeah… that n’ I just don’t like talkin bout it.”

“Well… if it makes you feel better… hearing that made you sound tougher. At ten years old you went through all of that and hardly cried. I got myself one tough boy.” She gave him a kiss. He just smiled. 

“I love you Ace, thanks fer makin me feel braver than I am.” He smiled.

“Of course my brave handsome boy.” She said getting the cutest smile out of him. “You’re adorable.” 

“Shut up.” He laughed. She learned that means thank you but he’s too embarrassed to say that. “Wanna go grab some chow?” 

“You said you’d eat here tonight.”

“Oh right.” He laughed wrapping his arm around her. “Any other stories?” He grinned. 

“Not today. That was too violent.” 

“That ain’t all like that.” He said. She looked at him. “They get worse.” He smirked. 

“Not funny.” 

“I mean, think, I was ten, I was a little kid, yeah that was bad but think bout when I got older. I stayed away the whole time I was thirteen. Then he caught me when I’s fourteen. How you think that went? ‘You’ve been away for a year Jack. Probably forgot everything. Do you need a reminder?’ Or ‘you can handle it. Fourteen is old enough.’ Ace, I had a real shitty childhood.”

“Yes know… but no more for today. Okay?”

“Alright.”

“I might ask about fourteen tomorrow.”

“You can.” He smirked. It took awhile for Pulitzer to get home. Katherine said it was a lot later than usual. Pulitzer looked stressed, and seeing Jack didn’t seem to help.

“Mister Kelly, we need to talk.”

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a pretty intense flashback I'm sorry lol. But he's opening up to Katherine!!!! I really like the idea that he feels so loved and safe with her that he can open up to her. And once he gets one story out and knows she still loves him,,, more will just gradually come & then he can tell the boys and none of it will really be bottled up anymore,,, and he'll be so much happier and ahhh I love Jack and Katherine.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one as much as I liked writing it lol


	20. Chapter 20

“Yes sir mista Pulitzer…” He answered sounding afraid. He had no idea what the man would say to him.

_ He likes me now… right? He ain’t gonna make me leave or force me and Kath to be away from each other… Right?” _

“Can I stay father?” Katherine asked. 

_ Please say yes.  _

“No darling…”

_ Shit.  _

“Just him and I for a minute. I’ll call you when you can come back.” He said. Katherine hugged Jack. 

“I’ll see you soon.” She said. 

“Yeah,” He smiled. “See ya real soon.” __

“Jack,” 

_ Good… no ‘mister Kelly.’ just Jack. _

__ “Do you still have any drawings of the refuge?”

“Yeah, course. I got ten years worth of pictures.” 

“I’m going to need those, all of them, especially the most violent.”

“Yes sir… c-can I ask why?”

“Yes you can. I need it as proof.”

“Proof fer what?” 

“Do you not read the paper?”

“Nah, just the headline n’ then I just make stuff up so people buy.”

“I see. Do you promise you won’t freak out.”

“Yeah… yeah I’ll try not ta…” He said, anxiously fiddling with his thumbs under the table.

“Snyder may be released again. The pictures you drew are all allegations, the he paid bail, then what happened recently.”

“They know what he did… They saw him hit me n’ my leg backwards… I don’t understand…”

“Jack, we live in a cruel world.”

“Yeah. I know. But why-”

“There’s no proof.” Jack felt his heart drop. The man noticed the panic the boy was trying to hide behind a tough face. “I’m fighting for you Jack, I’m doing everything I can.” He said. Jack gave a small smile, the most powerful man in New York City is fighting for him.

“If my drawins ain’t enough proof the first time why do ya think it’s gonna work now? N’ why ain’t my leg proof?” 

“Your leg isn’t proof because he played it off like it was just an act of self defense.”

“What!? I couldn’t stand! What was he defending himself from-” 

“Jack, he claimed you broke in, attaked him, he faught back punching you, accidently breaking your leg and that you’re a liar.”

“He’s been doin that since I’s a little kid… Sayin I’s a liar I mean, not sayin I attacked ‘im.”

“That’s why it seems believable. If he had ‘evidence’ of you ‘lying’ as a child, it makes it more believable now.”

“So… how do ya think my drawins are gonna help?”

“Well Jack, I was hoping you could explain what was happening in them.”

“M-Me?” He grew pale. 

“If you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“He’ll kill me fer that… he’ll get out n’ kill me fer tryin… I know he will. He-He…”

“Just like that Jack. If you can get up there and be like that, say that, it will be perfect.”

“But he’ll kill me. I-I’ve tried all that before… I was twelve… it got me one of the worst beatings of my whole life.”

“I understand Jack, and I’m not forcing you to, just think about it.” 

“What happens if it don’t work? What if they think I’s a liar?” 

“Don’t worry about that.” He said.

_ That means ‘You’re fucked Jack.’ _

“He’s gonna kill me.” He said, now he was the stressed one. 

“Jack, I promise you I’ll do everything I can to prevent that.”

“He’ll do everything he can ta get ta me n’ teach me a thing or two bout respectin adults. He knows people… no matta what you do, he’ll win.”

“Jack, don’t think like that.” 

“I have ta. Spida’s gettin out n’ I gotta be ready fer it so he doesn’t bust up my leg fer good this time.”

“Jack, the way you’re speaking right now, if you do that in court, let it out, they’ll see how innocent you are. What if someone has a boy your age, they’ll see the fear, they’ll believe you.”

“Ain’t no one gonna feel bad fer me. I’s Jack Kelly, that kid who’s been in and outta the refuge fer ten whole years. I’s Snyda’s little escape artist. I’s a liar. They’s gonna hear all that n’ neva trust me.” 

“Jack, I thought the same thing they did until I met you. That’s changed hasn’t it?”

“Yes sir.”

“So maybe it’ll change for them.”

“Can I think bout it.”

“Of course Jack, but I do need those drawings by tomorrow.”

“Yes sir. Promise, I’ll give em ta Kath while I’s sellin.”

“Good. You’re saying for dinner correct?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good, we’ll talk more with Katherine, we’ll see what she thinks.”

“Alright.” He nodded. 

“Katherine.” Pulitzer called. She came down fast. 

“Jack, are you okay?” She said seeing right through his tough guy face. 

“Yeah…”

“Father… what did ya say to him.”   
  


“Don’t blame your pop, he didn’t say nothin wrong.” Jack said. 

“So what happened? Jack you look ready to hurl.”

“I ain’t gonna hurl or nothin, calm down. Just a little stress I’s gonna be fine.”  _ I hope.  _

“Will one of you please tell me what’s going on.”

“Snyder’s appealing. He’s claiming Jack’s drawings are only alligations and that Jack is a liar. Which is true, not the fact that Jack’s a liar, we know he isn’t. However, technically they are just allegations, but we know it’s true.” Pulitzer said. Jack frowned. 

“So… what can we do?” She asked.

“He’s going to give you all of his pictures.” He said. 

“What if he just says they’re allegations? Then what?”

“Well we were talking about that. I’m giving Jack some time to think about what we talked about.” He said. 

“Like what?”

“I said it would be better if he told the stories, if they see the fear in his eyes, they’ll believe him.” Jack turned pale again. 

“It won’t work though… he’s gonna just be lookin at me n’ I’s gonna freeze up… I-I can’t.” 

“Jack, baby, don’t be scared” She said.

“But what if that don’t work either?” He asked. They saw how scared he was. That man broke him over the years, Jack didn’t seem to realize how scared he looked. 

“Jack… what if you show them your scars-” Katherine started he glared at her. She got her first ‘Jack Kelly death stare’ or at least, that’s what Race called it. Race hadn’t described it the way she saw it. Race said Jack looks ready to kill someone, obviously he was kidding around but he did say not to push his buttons. What she saw was anger and fear, he didn’t know which emotion to choose. “Okay baby… don’t. Don’t worry about it, just an idea. I’m sorry.” She said. 

“Don’t be sorry.” He said softly. “It ain’t your fault. It’s a good idea… I just… I don’t want no one ta see my scars. I don’t want no one ta ask bout them or how I got them. I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said. 

“That’s okay Jack, forget I said anything, just the pictures.” She said. He nodded. 

“N’ if that doesn’t work?” 

“Then he’s out Jack.” Pulitzer said coldly. Jack was sure he didn’t mean to sound like that, he was stressed, all three of them were. 

“I’s dead.” He gave up. 

“Jack, no, no you’re not, this isn’t over.” Katherine said. Jack looked at her. “He didn’t beat you yet-”

“We was beat when we was born.” He muttered. Katherine lit up and grabbed a pencil and a paper. 

“Say that again Jack?”

“Say what?”

“What you just said.”

“We was beat when we was born?” He asked. She nodded writing it down. 

“Thank you baby.”

“What are you gonna do with that?”

“Don’t you worry about that, just get us those pictures.” She smiled at him. He trusted her.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He smiled back. 

“Do you care if I write about the stories you told me before?”

“Uh… just… make me seem tough.”

“You did that part on your own Jack.” She said. He grinned. 

“I’s serious. Please.”

“I’m serious, baby. You made yourself look brave.”

“No I didn’t I cried like a sissy.” He folded his arms. 

“Jack you were ten years old.” 

“Don’t care.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Pulitzer asked.

“Nothing daddy I’ll tell you after he goes home.” Katherine said. 

“Mister Pulitzer, dinner is ready.” a worker said. 

“Bring it in.” he said. Jack’s jaw dropped. 

“Katherine had told me you like corned beef, soda bread and potatoes.” Pulitzer said. Jack smiled. 

“I do. I really do… it’s been forever since I’ve had some good corned beef! N’ soda bread! N’ potatoes!” He said, the fear he just showed was gone. Jack was served first. He knew his manners.  _ Don’t eat until they get food. You waited this long what’s a minute more?  _ He watched they get served. Pulitzer took a bite first. Jack wanted to eat everything in seconds, but he had to take his time. He still ate everything the fastest. 

“Thank you so much Mista Pulitza… that was the best thing I’ve had in a long time.” He said. 

“Do you want seconds?”

“No thank you-”

“Yes he does.” Katherine said. “I promise you he does but he won’t say yes.” She said. Jack was served more, then thirds. 

“Wow… I don’t think I’ve ever been full ever.”

“Ever?”

“I was poor my whole life. Even when my folks were alive. N’ my ma died when I was still learnin ta walk n’ talk… so it was just my pop n’ me. Money was hard. Always has been.”

“I’m sorry to hear that mister Kelly.”

“‘S alright. Ain’t your fault.” He said. “Um… what time is it?”

“Nearly seven.”

“Gee I gotta go, the kids always like when I tuck em in n’ I promised a bedtime story. Kath I’ll see ya tomorra with everythin?”

“Jack… I think I’m going to meet you at the gate okay?”

“That early?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I just want to see you.” She smiled. He knew she was lying. 

“Okay Ace… see ya there.” He smiled. 

He went home, trying to forget everything. 

“Jack’s home!” The boys cheered. Jack gave a small smile. The smaller boys jumped into his arms. 

“Bed, I got quite the story I promised you two.” He said.

“Jack… what happened?” Race asked. 

“Shut up. Nothin’. I’s goin ta bed.” He said. He carried the boys upstairs.

“Now can you tell us?” Scout begged. 

“Fine.” He said. He didn’t realize all the boys followed, not just the ones who needed a story. “The spider. He kidnapped me.”

“Really?” Scout asked scared. 

“Like he tied you up n’ all that?” Half-pint aksed. 

“Yeah, sure. So then he took me to his house. N’ we was fightin.” Jack didn’t ever want to say he was being beaten up, especially not in front of the kids, if Jack was hurt, for all those kids knew, Jack was just fighting. “But ya know… as tough as your buddy Jack is, he’s olda. He was kickin my butt. N’ after he got me ta the ground. N’ he took his cane thing and… BOOM!” He slammed his fist on the bed and right after started tickling them. The giggled. “N’ that’s how I broke my leg.” He chuckled. 

“You’s so brave.” Scout yawned. Jack smiled. 

“Thanks kid.”

“N’ strong.” Half-pint shut his eyes. 

“Thanks bud. Go ta sleep okay? See ya in the mornin.” he said. They were already asleep.He went out of the room, noticing all the boys, he flipped them off laughing a little so they knew he was joking and wasn't mad at them. He made his way to the rooftop. He wanted to sleep everything off, no worries, just sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a merry Christmas!!! and if you don't celebrate, I hope you had a Happy holidays!! <33
> 
> Didja really think I would leave Snyder in jail forever? Absolutely not,,, I've been a little too kind to Jack recently. I love that kid with my whole heart however,,,, angst is important too ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Race woke him up the next morning, Jack threw a punch, Race dodged it. 

“Christ kid. I’s sorry.”

“‘S alright, you missed. Don’t go swingin like that in a fight.” Race smirked. 

“Shut up.”

“What crawled up your ass geez?” He asked.

“You’ll see in the papes taday.” He said grabbing all of his refuge pictures he had packed away.

“Jack… that’s your refuge stuff-”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. Wake up Crutchie. I’s leaving.” He said. He made his way down, Race and Crutchie rushed after. “Christ can’t you two just leave me alone!?”

“Nope. Somethin’s botherin you. Tell us.”

“No.” He walked faster. Oscar and Morris wouldn’t help him at all. 

“Kelly I can’t wait for you to read this one.” Morris laughed. 

“Fuck you!” He nearly screamed. 

“Oh? So you know already. That’s nice ain’t it? Great news.” Oscar said. 

“Weisel, we’s gonna go take care of Kelly, be back soon.” Morris grinned.

“No stop!” Race and Crutchie begged. 

“Don’t tell ‘em ta stop. Let’s go boys. You want me ta kick your ass? I’ll kick your ass.” He said. 

“Jack please don’t.” Crutchie said. Jack ignored him.

“Aw Jack’s little buddies think they can stop him.” Oscar said. 

“Oscar quit it. We can’t even joke with ‘im when he’s like this. He’ll kick your ass and won’t stop until you need a hospital!” Race said, he couldn’t care less if Jack beat the boys up but he didn’t want Jack to get into any trouble. 

“Yeah right. As if he can do anything.” 

“Oh yeah asshole?” Jack said ready to throw a swing. The boys stopped him. “Don’t get in my way! They deserve it-”

“Jack!” Race said. 

“Outta here Racer. Who’s in charge?”

“When you’s actin stupid like this, me!”

“I said outta here.” He snarled. Race knew there was no stopping Jack. The Delanceys knew that too. They all knew what was coming. Jack got Morris right in the jaw. Morris got him right back and Oscar was quick to join. Oscar had on his brass knuckles, they were prepared to fight Jack today, Jack wasn’t prepared to fight them. They usually all ended the same way, Jack won, he was hurt but he always won. They knew that, they just wanted the satisfaction of knowing they hurt Jack. Oscar got him right in the cheek, it immediately started bleeding. He didn’t care. He kept fighting with the boys. He knew he was beat, he felt all the cuts he was getting from Oscar and the other beatings were not helping. 

“Jack!” He heard. “Jack what are you doing!?” Katherine. 

_ Shit.  _

He still didn’t stop until she grabbed his hands. 

“Look at me Jack.” She said. He did. “Good, keep looking at me, deep breaths, then you get a kiss okay? Just breathe.” He snapped out of it and stopped. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Ace… I-I…”

“Sh. What happened?” She asked. 

“They was askin fer it! Just ask the boys! They were-” Oscar hit Jack again, nearly knocking him down, Morris got Katherine out of the way and joined his brother. Jack wasn’t fighting back though. 

“Aw what? Your girl comes and you become a sissy?” Oscar asked cutting Jack’s forehead. 

“Fuck off Oscar!” Jack pushed him to the floor. Jack just left with Katherine, Race and Crutchie followed. “Ace… I’s so sorry. I-I dunno what… I-”

“Yesterday, you didn’t talk about it. You just let it get to you.”

“Will one of you please let us know what’s goin on?” Race asked. Crutchie nodded. 

“Snyder might get out again. It’s a long story.” Katherine said. 

“That’s why she needs this.” He said holding up his drawings. 

“Why!? He can’t get out! Jack he almost killed you n’ a whole bunch of other kids! He can’t-”

“You think I don’t know that? Racer, you can’t be that supid.”

“So why are they tryin ta get him out?” Crutchie asked. 

“He said Jack’s claims and drawings are just allegations. There’s no proof.”

“His body is proof!” Race said. 

“Yeah, too bad no one’s seein that.” Jack said.

“What else can you do to prove it? What if he just keeps saying Jack’s stuff is fake?” Crutchie asked. That face, Jack would do anything to prevent that face, Crutchie looked so scared. His mind was made.

“I’s gonna talk about it too… I’s gonna tell them all the fucked up shit he did ta me fer ten years. Ain’t no way they’ll even let ‘im be near another person after that.” Jack said. Katherine looked at him, stunned. 

“Really?” All three of them asked. He nodded, immediately regretting it. 

“I don’t wanna be a jerk right now… but what if that don’t work either?” Race asked. 

“That don’t make you a jerk, kid. That makes ya smart.” Jack said. 

“Race, we just need to hope for the best okay? This time my father’s on Jack’s side.”

“Good. That’s really good. But Spida still knows people…”

“Yeah, you’s right…” Jack said. 

“Jack, sell and then come over, I need to clean you up, and we need to talk.”

“Alright.” He agreed. Jack being beat helped him sell. After Crutchie sold out he helped Jack by loudly stating ‘Hey Jack, thanks fer gettin in that fight ta protect me.’ That helped him a lot. Race had gone his own way. 

“Bye Crutch, I love you, see ya later okay?” 

“Uh huh. Love you too. See ya.” He smiled. Jack ruffled his hair. Katherine took Jack to her home. 

“Jack baby, please, no more fights.” 

“I didn’t mean ta… I’s sorry… really I is. They was just botherin me… n’ they were gonna fight me no matta what taday, that’s why Oscar had his brass knuckles. I’s sorry…” 

“Sit Jack.” she said He did. She cleaned his face up. “All better, no more blood baby.” She said. He weakly smiled. 

“Still look tough though right?” He smirked. 

“Always baby.” She said. He smiled. “Now, what made you change your mind.”

“Crutch, he looked so scared… I’s gonna do anythin ta keep ‘im from bein scared.” He said. She nodded. 

“You made a big promise to him… you know that?” 

“Yeah. N’ I regret it.” 

“You don’t have to-”

“I will though.” A worker came down. “Miss Pulitzer good, your father just called for you.” 

“Alright, Jack lets go.” She said. He nodded, he grabbed his drawings and then her hand. She took him to his office, Jack thought about how rude he was the last time he was there. “Father?” She opened the door. 

“Katherine, good, come in.”

“Hiya mista Pulitzer…” Jack waved.

“Mister Kelly, welcome. What happened?” He asked. 

“Nothin serious… ‘s all okay.”

“But what happened?”

“Morris n’ Oscar Delancey, they’s lookin worse then me though.”

“Jack, no more fights until this is all settled okay? It’ll make you look bad.”

“Alright.” He nodded. “But they was askin fer it…”

“I believe you, those two are trouble, just don’t give into it. They know how to get you mad, Jack, I know this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“No sir… not at all.”

“So they know how to get you mad, ignore them. Can you do that?” He asked. Jack nodded. 

“Good.”

“N’ here’s everything I got.” He handed over all the work he had rolled up. Pulitzer opened it. There were a lot more than he thought. 

“Oh my...” He said. “Jack… these are so detailed.”

“Yeah… I guess so…” 

“When you were younger you drew him as an actual spider?”

“Yeah… I was a dumb little kid. He was a spida in my head so I drew him as a spida.” 

“Jack, you do realize that will help us out/”

“How?”

“It shows how young you were when this all started, your imagination saw him as a spider so that's what you drew..”

“Oh, yeah…” He shrugged. 

“And you dated all of these, good. Smart kid.” He said. Jack gave a small smile. 

“My pop always told me n’ artist dates their work, so I just do it, not even on purpose.” 

“Your father was very right, and because of that, you helped yourself a lot,” he said. Jack smiled.

“So do ya think that’s enough? I told the boys I’d talk about it… so if I gotta do that I will.”

“You will?” He asked. Jack nodded. “Good, we’ll see.” 

“N’ what happens if he still calls me a liar?”

“Cry your heart out.”

“I don’t cry.”

“Then try to.”

“I ain’t-”

“Father, he’s not going to cry.”

“Then Jack, look as upset as you possibly can.” 

“Okay.”

“Are you joining us to give these in. I’ll warn you, you may see him.”

“Oh… yeah sure I’ll go. He can’t do nothin.” He said. “N’ ain’t it better if I’s with you… in case they got any questions?”

“We’ll see.” He said. They went to hand everything in. They looked at it. 

“Eighteen eighty nine?” A man asked. “That would make you how old?”

“Seven, I just turned seven a week before that trip.” He said. 

“How many times have you gone prior to that?”

“None sir, that was the first.” He said. The man nodded. 

“So you just started drawing?”

“I always liked drawin, n’ I hate talkin bout the refuge so I drew it ta let everythin out.”

“The spider is supposed to be Snyder?”

“Yeah, I called him Spida n’ when I was little I drew him as a spida. When I got older I stopped drawin ‘im as one but didn’t stop callin ‘im spida.” The man flipped hrough every picture. 

“You’re a talented artist, kid.” 

“Thanks mista.” He smiled. 

“I’ll show these to Snyder-”

“W-What? Why?”

“Because I have to.”

“He’s gonna-”

“Jack, baby, It’ll be okay.” Katherine whispered. 

“Take a seat, Kelly.” The man said. Jack nodded and went to go sit.

“Wait…” He stopped “howdja know my name?” He asked.The man gave an evil glare. Pulitzer put his hand on Jack’s shoulder pulling him backwards. “Can I get my pictures back…” He asked. 

“No, Jack, we have to get rid of this evidence don’t we?” 

“No!”

“Give the boy his work back.” Pulitzer demanded. 

“Sorry Pulitzer, you may run this city, but I know who I work for. And it’s not you.”

“Come on guy, those are mine, I worked hard on em!” Jack begged. 

“I don’t care.”

“You got a kid?”

“Yeah, two of them.”

“So you’s tellin me if your kid drew you a picture you’d get rid of it? No, you’d hang it up. That’s what my pop did when he was alive! When I drew those I was a little kid, you really gonna get rid of something a little kid drew?” He knew he was good at guilt tripping, it had to work with this guy too, right?

“My kids wouldn’t draw anything like this.”

“So if you destroy my stuff, you’s tryin ta get the spida out, that means you support what he does ta kids. You gonna let your kids go through that?” 

“No, my kids would never do anything wrong, or have a smart mouth like you.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong until I was twelve years old! I was in the refuge NINETEEN times before I did ANYTHING wrong! They don’t care. You’s homeless and little, you’s prey.” 

“Nineteen?” He laughed. “You are one bad kid aren’t you?”

“Even if mister Kelly, did anything to actually be in jail, what that man did to him is inexcusable.” Pulitzer said. 

“He’s Snyder’s escape artist, that’s all he is, that’s all he’ll ever be-”

“Glad I’s known fer somethin. Gimme my pictures.” Jack cut him off.

“Snyder had to keep him in line, the only way Jack here learns is a beating.”

“In all seriousness, does it look like he learned anything? Snyder needs a new tactic if he thinks that worked in the slightest.” Katherine said. Jack smirked. 

“Give Jack his drawings back. Those are his. We’ll find a real cop and-”

“Every officer knows Snyder. Good luck.” The man grinned. 

“Every cop ain’t evil though.” He folded his arms like a little boy. 

“What’s he doing here?” Jack heard the voice he hates more than anything else. “I was told there was new evidence and I see this piece of shit?” He said. Jack looked at the man in cuffs and just grinned. 

“Cuff’s ain’t too kind are they, Spida? How’s bout we get em so tight that you cut your wrists when you move?” He said with a smug grin. “Or how bout some old guy kicks the shit outta you while you can’t do nothin? That sounds like fun don’t it, Spida?”

“Jack, sh.” Katherine said. He listened.

“Really Joseph? You let your daughter be with that? You’re helping that?”

“Yes I am. I saw his pictures. He was seven years old. How could you? And my daughter told me what you did to him at ten. How can you look a little boy in the face and do that?”

“When that boy is him, it’s easy.”

“Fuck you!” Jack shouted feeling tears fill his eyes, Snyder was proud of what he did. Katherine covered his mouth. 

“Give me this new ‘evidence’. We have to get rid of that. Don’t we Jack? Or no, this is legal terms, little Francis has to hear his real name.”

“Leave him alone.” Pulitzer said. 

“What? This shithead got on your good side?” He said angered. “Sullivan, I will win this, and once I’m out, we’ll talk about more than hurting the leg.” He said turning back to Jack. Jack felt his hand start shaking. He grabbed Katherine’s hand, praying that would make it stop. 

“Father… he’s scared.” Katherine whispered, Jack couldn’t hear a word she said. 

“It’ll all stay our little secret, won’t it Francis? No one will know but us, just like it’s always been, just like it always will be.” He said. Jack couldn’t help it, everything was shaking and he began crying. “Crying Francis? Oscar was right when he came and visited earlier, you are a little sissy aren’t you? That’s why you stopped fighting them today right? Because you’re a sissy. Seventeen years old and crying. You’re not brave, you never were and you never will be, no matter how much you try to act like the tough guy. I’ll see you in court. I can’t wait to see little Francis Sullivan cry his heart out after he loses and is forced to stay with me until twenty one, just like we talked about in Pulitzer’s basement.” He said.

“That’s enough!” Pulitzer demanded. Jack couldn’t move so they couldn’t go anywhere. Jack couldn’t even speak. Snyder kept taunting him. Jack had collapsed to the ground just crying. 

“Jack hey! Baby hey, I’m right here.” Katherine rushed to his side. The men argued. Katherine tried to help Jack. She held him, she held him so tight not sure of what else to do. He finally started talking. 

“Don’t stop… please.” He said softly.

“I won’t I promise. But we need to go, I’ll hold you forever at home. I promise.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Deep breaths okay? I’ll do it with you. Ready? In… out. That’s one. Go to ten okay?” She said. He nodded and did just that. She held him until he stopped shaking. She got him to stand up. “We’re leaving now okay?” She said. He nodded. She helped him get up so they could leave.

“I-I’m sorry… I’ve never ever gotten like that.” He said. 

“Jack, it’s not your fault.” They both reassured him. 

“I’m sorry we lost your pictures.” Pulitzer said. 

“Oh we didn’t.” Jack smirked holding it up. 

“Mister Kelly?”

“Only got caught stealing twice remember? Stole a lot more than that. This was lightwork. N’ I ain’t losin these. I worked hard on these.” He said.

“KELLY.” They heard. That stupid cop.

“What?” He whined. 

“Give it back.”

“Nope, it’s mine.” 

“You are a thief, he’s right.”

“Course I am, I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, I stole his fuckin’ heart.” 

“You’re stealing from a cop.”

“It ain’t stealing! It’s mine! I drew these! They belong ta me not you!” 

“It’s evidence.”

“Evidence you wanna destroy. I ain’t lettin ‘im get outta there without a fair fight.”

“Give me the pictures, Jack.”

“No! Do I need ta spell that out fer you? N-O. God damn! I didn’t even go ta school n’ I know that.” 

“Deep breaths Jack.” Katherine said. 

“Can we go. I’s tired of all this.” 

“Yes Jack, you two run on ahead, I’ll deal with this.” Pulitzer said. They listened

“Jack, you need to watch your mouth.” She said. 

“I can’t help it. When I’s mad, I’s mad.” 

“So don’t let it show that you’re mad. It’s what they want so you look bad.” she said. He nodded. They got back to the house. Pulitzer got home soon after. 

“Jack, I don’t want you on the streets tonight. Stay in the guest bedroom.”

“Alright… thank you sir.” He said. He and Katherine went. She held him close telling him everything will be okay until he fell asleep.

_ “We’re back to writing notes now. I love you baby, I’m sorry you’ve had a not so great week. Oscar and Morris were asking for it, trust me I know. No more fights at work okay? The cop today was horrible, what he did was so wrong. I’m sorry you had to see Snyder, I know that’s hard for you, but you did so good Jack, you were so brave. I promise you were. No matter what he says, or what you think. You were so brave today. I love you so much my brave boy. - Ace”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what else to say except poor Jack :( I'm starting the last chapter as soon as I post this one so lets see where this all goes :))))
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one <33


	22. Chapter 22

Jack woke up from a gentle kiss, Katherine. He smiled, that’s a sign that today would be a good day. 

“Good morning love, you have to get up okay? You have work.”

“Alright.” He yawned. He saw the note, read it, smiled and gave her a hug. She made him eat before going, eggs were still amazing. He went off to the gate to buy his papes, grinning when he saw what he did to Oscar and Morris. He got his papers, ignoring their comments. 

“Jack!” He heard and felt a hug, Les. 

“Hey kid, missed ya.” he hugged him back. 

“Are you okay? Your face has cuts.”

“I’s all good Les, promise.”

“Wait! did you do that to the Delancey’s!?”

“Yeah, who else?” He smirked. 

“Didja win?”

“What do you think.” He chuckled. 

“You beat them!” He cheered. 

“I beat the shit outta ‘em!” He said jokingly punching his arm, Les giggling. 

“Good.” He smiled. Davey caught up to his brother.

“Hi Jack, Les stop running away.”

“I didn’t run away, I ran away from YOU.” He said. 

“Les, listen ta your brotha. Hey Dave.” Jack grinned. 

“What happened Jack?”

“Beat the shit outta Oscar n’ Morris.” He smirked. 

“Jack… you can’t be doing that.” He covered Les’ ears. “You saw the paper yesterday right? It’s a bad look for you if you go out and beat people up.”

“Yeah I know mista lawyer. I had ta give Ace all my work yestaday. Almost got destroyed… but we got everything…”

“Almost got destroyed?” Les asked.

“Uh huh. The cop guy knew Snyda and said he had ta get rid of that evidence. On the way outta there I stole it. I mean… it ain’t stealin, ‘s mine. I drew those.” He grinned.

“You think you have a shot of winning?” Les smiled.

“No. No not at all. But I ain’’t goin down without a fight.”

“I think you can win… it just needs to be unbiased.” Davey said.

“It won’t be. The amount of times I’ve been ta the refuge? No way anyones gonna be on my side.”

“But, if they know you were a kid, you still ARE a kid, they may help.”

“Nah, no hope.”

“What else do you have to do to prove he’s guilty?”

“I gotta talk bout it, which I hate doin, n’ no one will believe me.”

“Jack, you have real evidence besides your pictures or talking-”

“No. I ain’t showin no one my scars, don’t even try. That ain’t happenin.” He said. 

“Jack, it could save you and so many more kids. If you don’t want to don’t. I’m just saying.”

“I know. But then they’s gonna ask questions n’ then I’s just… I’s gonna be right back in he refuge n’ he’s gonna be hitin me all over again n’-”

_ “Weak bastard.” _

_ “No one cares about you.” _

_ “You’re all alone you bastard, just me and you.” _

_ “The last time you were here, the boys had attempted to get you out. They haven’t even shown up yet. A shame isn’t it? They don’t care about you after all.” _

_ “That hurts Kelly?”  _

_ Crack. Ow!  _

_ “Piece of shit.” _

_ Crack, a scream, crack again _

_ “It’ll all stay our little secret, won’t it Francis? No one will know but us, just like it’s always been, just like it always will be.”  _

_ “Oscar was right, you are a little sissy aren’t you?” _

_ “You’re not brave, you never were and you never will be, no matter how much you try to act like the tough guy.” _

He shook off the memories, the ones from yesterday were harder. “I just don’t wanna talk bout it Davey. N’ I don’t need ta.” He said then saw a group of people. “Extra extra! Warden Snyder’s fight fer freedom!” He shouted. A group of people with different opinions came. 

“That man deserves jail forever.” A lady said giving Jack money. 

“Yeah, I agree…” He chuckled. 

_ Of course you agree Kelly, it’s because you’re a wimp, you’re too weak to handle it. Sissy.  _ He could swear he heard the spider.

“Me too! I agree with Jack!” Les smiled hugging him. 

“I think that kid is lying. He’s got a streak of lying. The guy was definitely harsh on those kids but come on? A whip? A knife? Isolating this one particular kid in the basement or a closet? Only this one kid? No way.” one said giving Jack money. 

“N-No… he did all that. I promise you he did… I’ve seen it first hand.” he said. 

“You’ve been?”

“Uh huh. Even if I deserved ta be there, ain’t a pretty place. N’ he does have kids he like ta beat on more than others.” 

“Yeah, I believe that. But a knife and a whip. That’s a lie.”

“Does this look like a lie!?” Jack shouted pulling up his shirt. Davey covered his brothers eyes. Jack didn’t mean to, he didn’t think he ever would, he just told all his friends he would never, yet here he was. “Yeah, that one’s fer bein disrespectful.” He pointed to the first one. “N’ all the others was cause little twelve year old Jack Kelly finally screamed, n’ that was music to his years.”

_ Yes it was Jack, you should keep screaming for me, bastard.  _ He heard the voice in his head again.

“It ain’t fun. N’ it ain’t pretty ta look at. N’ I ain’t lyin.” He said, he sounded so sad the whole time, never angry. Just broken. Davey put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack flinched. “S-Sorry sir… I-I didn’t mean ta… I ain’t lyin though I promise…” He said. He accidently made everyone feel horrible and everyone gave him more money than they needed to. He hated being pitied but money is money. 

“S-sorry Dave I-”

“Don’t be sorry. That was good Jack, you just got through step one. Now if you could just do that in front of people-”

“Extra! Extra! Refuge may reopen!” Jack hawked not wanting to listen to Davey. More people bought his papers. 

“I hope not, that place seemed horrible.”

“Oh it was.” He said. “Hopefully it doesn’t… Snyda’s out ta kill me.” He chuckled. She pinched his cheeks and gave him money. He smiled. “Thanks ma’am.” He smiled. 

“Aw Jack being sweet.” He heard, Eliza. 

“Hi Smiles! Guess what! I’ve had one fucked week!” 

“Watch your mouth.” She nudged him. He grinned hearing Les’ giggles. 

“Wanna grab some chow after we’s done? Me, Kath, Dave, you, Les, Racer, maybe Crutchie.” 

“Sure-”

“Alice too! Invite Alice… actually she probably knows but still, you know I make things fun.” He smirked. 

“You got it Jackie. Jacobi’s?”

“You know we’s poor right? Where else would we go?” He grinned.

“What time?”

“I dunno… six?”

“Alright, we’ll be there. Behave, don’t do anything stupid.”

“No promises.” that classic grin. 

“You’re a jerk.” She lightly pushed him. 

“Good. I’s doin my job.”

“You’re doing your job? Really? As your holding a stack of papers?” She teased.

“Screw you!” He laughed.

“Extra! Extra! Eliza’s bein mean ta Jack fer the fifth year in a row!” He laughed.

“What’s the actual headline?” Someone asked. 

“Snyda tryin ta get outta jail.” He said. 

“Good, orphans need to be taught not to break the law somehow.” She said giving him money. Jack bit his tongue. 

“Don’t you think the punishments for those kids are a little… harsh?” Davey asked. 

“I don’t believe that kid. He’s been known for lying for years. He’s looking for attention.” She said. 

“Breathe.” Eliza whispered to Jack who was about to lose his temper. He listened. 

“He got enough attention when he escaped on Teddy Rossevelt’s carriage, or organized a strike.”

“He got fame, it went, he’s looking for more.” 

“Right… sure.” Davey said. 

“Why the hell would he want that though? Cause God forbid that guy gets out, he’ll go right for that kid. Hell, he broke the kids leg last time he got out he ain’t gonna stop.” Jack said. 

“Stop talking.” Eliza nudged him. “Um… Davey, we’ll be right back. Jackie needs a minute.” She grabbed his arm. “Jack, breathe. You’re going to be okay.” She said. He listened. “There you go. Who’s the best honorary sister?”

“Alice.” He smirked. 

“I’ll ask again, who’s the best honorary sister?”

“Depends, who’s the best honorary brotha?”

“Dimples Kelly.”

“Then Smiles Hall is the best honorary sista.” He nudged her. He saw a family, families are easy to get. “‘xcuse me, want a pape?” He asked faking a cough.

“Of course sweetie, here.” she said giving him money. He grinned.

“Thank you.” He smiled. 

“Of course.” She said smiling.

“And are you two in a relationship? How adorable-”

“Oh no!” He laughed. “She’s like my little sista. Love ‘er but, not like that.” He said hugging her from behind. 

“And I love him but not like that. He’s like my big brotha.” She said mocking his accent.

“I hate you.” He laughed hugging her tighter. 

“Your words and actions show two different things.” She teased. The women laughed. 

“Stay close you two. It’s good to have a friendship like that. If he has girl troubles he has you. And if she has boy issues she has you.” She said looking at each kid. 

“Yeah we know.” He grinned. “Have a nice evenin ma’am, hope you have a good time with your family.” He smiled and bent down to her son. “High five buddy!” He said. The kid did that. “Give your ma n’ pa a big hug okay? You’s real lucky.” He smiled. The boy giggled and hugged his mother’s leg. “Atta boy.” He smiled. The family left. 

“You’re the cutest when you want to be.” Eliza teased. 

“Stop Ace, says that all the time when she writes me notes when I’s asleep.”

“Oh so she’s seen you asleep already?” She teased. 

“Shut up.” He laughed. “It’s when I broke my leg. I was gettin real stressed n’ couldn’t sleep so she’d stay there until I fell asleep n’ she’d write me a note so I knew she left. N’ I wrote a note ta her once.” He smiled. 

“Jack, you’re so in love, it’s cute, you know that right?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious!” She nudged him. “Jack, you bottle it all up. I saw you with Anna, I see you with Katherine. You’re much happier with Katherine by the way, but, don’t hide that emotion.”

“Look, I got a lot on my plate, can we wait a little ta argue bout that.”

“Then let's argue about something else, Jack, we’re good friends right?”

“Some of the best…”

“So talk to me Dimples, what’s eating you up?”

“Noth-”

“Jack. Don’t lie.” 

“Fine. Smiles I’s scared he’s gonna get out… look, Kath’s makin it easier fer me ta talk bout stuff n’ it does help… save the ‘told ya so.’ but… I’s a little scared Spida’s gonna get out. You saw it, the boys saw it, Kath saw it, what he does ta me… it ain’t pretty… you saw how happy I was without him? That’s cause he was gone n’ I had Ace… now he’s gonna get out n’... w-what if Ace finds someone betta while he kidnaps me or somethin…”

“Jack, she won’t, she’s just as in love with you. And he won’t get out, where’s that confidence huh? You’re Jack Kelly! You’re the tough guy who’s the best at everything right?” She nudged him. He smiled. 

“But he knows people-”

“And now you know Pulitzer.” She said. He smiled. “Feeling better?” 

“A little… we’ll talk more bout it later with everyone… thanks though. A lot, really I mean it, ain’t kiddin”

“I know, you’re welcome, remember I’m always here if you need me okay?” She said. He nodded. “Keep selling, I’m going over to Alice’s okay?” 

“Yep, see ya at six.” He said. She nodded. He ran back to Davey and Les with a smile. 

“Sorry. I needed air. Let's go Les, look sad.” He grinned Les giggled. “That ain’t sad.” Jack nudged him. Les gave the lip. They managed to sell out. “Get Race n’ Crutch, go ta Jacobi’s, I’s gettin Kath.”

“See you soon Jack.” Les hugged him. Jack grinned. He went to Pulitzer’s house. He answered. 

“Hiya mista Pulitzer, Katherine home?”

“Yes, she’ll be down in a minute. Everything okay today at work.”

“Headlines been great, everyone wants to buy.” He grinned. “I kinda had ta leave fer a second cause this lady was talkin ta me n’ Davey n’ she was sayin he deserves ta get out not knowin I’s the kid n’ yeah…” He said. Katherine came down. “Hiya Ace!” He smiled. She hugged him. 

“Daddy, I’m going with Jack, I’ll be back later.” She said.

“Jack, keep her safe.” He shook the boys hand. 

“Course mista Pulitzer, anythin happens ta her I’ll letcha send me ta Snyda.” He said still with a smile. 

“Stop it.” She nudged him. “I’ll be fine daddy, I have Jack, you know he can do more than enough.” She said. 

“Let’s go mlady.” Jack grinned grabbing her hand. He took her to Jacobi’s. “Hi.” He smiled sitting down. 

“Sit down asshat.” Race said. 

“Damn what did I do?” 

“Davey told us you got mad n’-” Crutchie started. 

“Oh. That’s what this is about. I ain’t in the mood fer a talkin to. Hiya Alice, sorry I didn’t get ta say hi, Racer here wanted ta be a jerk.” He grinned. 

“Hi Jack. Sit down. We’re talking.” She said. 

“Jackie… quit actin tough. You’s allowed ta have emotions. We know it’s scary-”

“I ain’t scared.” 

“Jack, don’t lie, we all talked.” Eliza said. 

“Eliza!” 

“Jack, if you can’t even tell us what’s wrong, how do you expect ta talk in front of the people you gotta talk to!?” Race asked. Les looked at Jack, who couldn’t look at him back. Instead he looked at his feet. Katherine grabbed his hand. 

“What if… if uh…”

_ If what, Sullivan? If I get out and everyone thinks you’re a liar? That would be a shame for you wouldn’t it be?  _ God he wanted that voice out of his head.

“If what Jack?” Crutchie asked, snapping Jack out of it. 

“S-sorry. What if he gets out? I’s serious. I don’t wanna hear ‘he won’t Jack’. What’s gonna happen?”

“You’re fucked and he’s gonna beat the shit outta you, that’s what’s gonna happen.” Race said. All the other kids scolded him, Les punched his arm. “What!? He wanted the truth I gave it ta him!” 

“Thanks Racer.” Jack said with a little smile. 

“Jack, no, if he gets out he won’t be allowed near you or the boys.”

“Oh bullshit.” He and Race said at the same time. 

“He ain’t gonna just stop cause you tell ‘im too.” 

“Jack, we won’t let him. Me, my mom and my dad.” Alice said. 

“No offense but that’s never really worked.” He frowned. “I love your folks but he don’t listen ta ‘em.”

“I know… but this is different. Before he was taking you to the refuge, but now it’s kidnapping.”

“Doesn’t matter…. Can we not talk bout this. I really don’t wanna talk bout this.” 

“Jack it’s either now or later.”

_ Don’t be a sissy Sullivan.  _ He heard. Sissy was starting to become his least favorite word, He was only called a sissy twice. He knew he wasn’t, but he hated being called one. And now the voice in his head won’t stop.

“He’s in my head. N’ can’t get ‘im out… I just hear his voice. N’ I don’t like it.”

“How long has this been going on?” Davey asked. 

“I always have memories comin back of him yellin or beating me. But now he’s just in my head… started taday.”

“What’s he saying?” Les asked.

“Callin me a sissy.”

“Jack that’s ridiculous. You’re not. Don’t believe that okay?” Eliza said. He nodded. 

“But I don’t know how ta get it ta stop…” He said. 

“Neither do we… just talk to us okay? It’s better to talk to your friends and your girl then to hear a voice.” 

“I dunno what ta say. I’s really really scared he’s gonna get out. N’ yesterday he brought somethin up n’ I don’t want that…”

“What?”

“Well… durin the strike… when Pulitzer locked me in the basement n’ Snyda was down there with me-”

_ “You can come back with me boy, Pulitzer has the power to force you there until you’re twenty one.”  _ He hated that memory. 

“I don’t wanna go back there. Dammit… I really don’t wanna go back there.”

“Hey… Jackie it’s alright.” Race said trying to help.

“No it ain’t… look… if he gets out… n’ that stupid jail opens-”

“He can only take ya fer a little less than a year. Then you’s free.” Crutchie smiled.

“No… state said he could have me till I’s twenty one. I’ve been runnin from him fer ten years, don’t need it ta be fourteen.”

“What!? Why didn’t you tell us that!?” Race asked.

“Cause that was the night he whipped up my back n’ forced me ta tell you guys ta disband the strike. Had a lot ta think bout Racer.”

“Why twenty one!? Jack that’s insane!”

“He had em convinced it would guide me to a ‘useful and productive life’”

“Well… my father gave you that job so they have to take that back-”

“They ain’t gonna care Ace. They know Spida not me.”

“When do you gotta go?” Race asked.

“Tomorra… I’s gonna shit myself.” He said, hand shaking again. Katherine grabbed his hand. “Can you come ta the roof?”

“Of course. Remember, no work tomorrow, come over, my fathers giving you a new suit.”

“Yeah… just stay…” 

“I will.” She promised. They paid for their food. 

“Bye, sorry I ain’t myself.” He said hugging Alice and Eliza. 

“Don’t apologize. Feel better big guy, we love you. Go kick butt tomorrow.” Eliza said. He gave a small smile.

“Jack, I want you to keep my uncle there for years.” Alice said. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled. “I’ll see ya round. Maybe tomorra if everythin goes well-”

“Jack, I’m going to be there, it’s my uncle remember? Don’t worry though, we’re rooting for you.” She nudged him. 

“Thanks Alice. Really I mean it. I’ll see ya tomorra. Smiles, thanks fer calmin me down before, means a lot.” He said. 

“Hey, rest okay? Night Jack.” Eliza said. He gave a small smile and nodded. He turned to Race, Crutchie, Davey and Les. 

“Stay there until he falls asleep, he loves waking up to a note, he’ll never say how much it means. It’ll make his day, and god knows he needs that.” 

“I will. Promise.”

“You’re the light of his life. God bless you.” Alice chuckled. Katherine smiled. 

“Thank you. He’s the best.” She said. She turned back to Jack who was hugging Les goodbye, tighter than normally. Les giggled.

“Bye Jack, see ya.” He smiled. Katherine grabbed his hand. They went to the house. The boys all hugged Jack, Race and Crutchie. Jack went to the roof. Little Scout followed.

“Jack…?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Can I stay with you? Up here?”

“Uh… well Jackie didn’t have a good day, Kath’s gonna help me fall asleep tonight. How about Kath get’s ya after I’s asleep n’ then you can come up here n’ stay with me.” 

“Okay! N’ tomorrow too?”

“Yeah kid… tommora too.” He smiled. Scout went down. Jack looked at Katherine. “Kissin time? Might be our last one fer a while.” He said. She kissed him to shut him up. He kissed her back. It was about an hour later when they stopped. “In case it goes south tomorra… I love you so much Ace… more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. You mean the world ta me. I love you.” He said. She hugged him. He hugged her back. Within minutes he was asleep. She went down to get Scout. 

“Buddy, he’s asleep now.” She said. He smiled. 

“Can you come up with me?” He asked.

“Of course, I need to write Jack a note anyway.” She smiled. 

“He loves your notes!” He said happily. 

“Good, because I love him.” She said. 

“Good… cause he loves you.” He smiled. He climbed back up. Her closely behind.

“Scout, can you get me his book?” She asked, whispering. He nodded and handed it over. She got to writing. He rested his little head on her shoulder. 

“ _ Jack, you’re going to kick butt today. I love you and I’ll be right there. No matter what. I’ll always be here for you. That man won’t do anything to you with me there. I promise ‘fa sure.’ You’re the bravest boy ever Jack. That’s a promise. Little Scout is looking over my shoulder as I write, you really are his hero lovey, and it’s because of how brave and strong you are. It’s amazing how good you are with these boys. I hope we grow up and have a son to see you with him. Or a daughter, you’d be amazing with a little girl. I promise you will get to grow up and have kids, no matter what happens. I love you. I love you so much my brave boy. You’re going to do amazing. - Ace”  _

“Can I write somethin?” Scout asked. 

“Sure.” She smiled handing it over/

_ “Hi Jack! It’s Scout! I love you! Goodnight!”  _ He smiled proudly. 

“Did I spell everything right?”

“Yes you did! Good job Scout.”

“Thank you!” He smiled giving her a hug. 

“You’re so welcome! Try not to wake up Jack tonight okay?”

“Uh huh. I will, I promise.” He smiled. 

“Good, he loves you, you know that?”

“Yeah I know that.” He smiled. 

“Alright.” She chuckled. “Night buddy.” She said. 

“Katherine?”

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me a story? Jack usually does but he’s asleep.”

“Okay, yeah, I can do that.” She smiled. 

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Of course.” She said. He did. “Once upon a time, there was a Cowboy named Jack, Jack Kelly.”

“I know him!”

“That’s right, you do.” She smiled. “And there was a bad guy, a spider, and Jack doesn’t like spiders. So Jack called his friends, Crutchie, Davey, Race-”

“Race is usually a horse.” He yawned. She chuckled.

“Race was his horse, he rode that horse when he went to beat the spider. And once he did, his little friends, Scout and Half-pint gave him a big hug, and he hugged them back because he loved them.”

“N’ then did he give Katherine a kiss? N’ then they live happily ever after!”

“Is that how his ends?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

“Then yes. They live happily ever after. The end.” She said. He smiled.

“Thank you Katherine! See you tomorra!”

“Night Scout, see you tomorrow.” She smiled. He laid down and fell asleep right next to Jack.

_ My god I hope tomorrow goes well. For everyone's sake.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe two chapters in one day, I just finished the last chapter of this and want to get it up tomorrow. 
> 
> but this one,,, Jack has a lot of emotions and he doesn't really know what to do with them... he's really anxious about Snyder and who wouldn't be in his shoes?? The poor kid lol. At least he has really good friends around him to help him out but the kid is still terrified :(


	23. Chapter 23

“Mornin Jack.” Scout said waking up his much older friend.

“Mornin kiddo…” He said. 

“Look at the note! Katherine said I spelt everything right! Are you proud of me?” 

“Am I proud of you? What kinda question is that! I’s always proud of you. Hell, I’s the proudest. Look at this.” He said standing up and going to the edge of the roof. “Hey New York! Scout spelt everything right! Jackie is real proud of ‘im!” He shouted. Scout smiled so wide. “Listen kid, I… I uh, I gotta do somethin taday, somethin real important, ask Racer about it if ya really wanna know. If everything goes good… I’ll sell with ya tomorra. If it doesn’t… you might not see good ol Jackie fer a long time.”

“How long?”

“Til you’s ten”

“What!?” 

“Yeah… it’s a real long time. So if it don’t go too well-” He gave the kid a big hug. “Just know I love ya so much, n’ I’s so proud of you Scout. I’s so so so proud.” He said. The kid smiled. “Let’s go. I’ll walk ya down, I wanna see the otha’s.” He said. Scout led the way. They were all getting ready. He gave little Half-pint a hug and explained it the way he did to Scout. Then he had to give a ‘just in case goodbye’ to everyone. Smalls, then Romeo, then Buttons, then Elmer, then Mush, then Finch, then Henry, then Tommy boy, then Mike and Ike, then Jojo, then Albert. They all hugged him so tight. They were scared, but no one could be as scared as him. He grabbed Race. “Rooftop.” He said. Race listened. He sat down next to Jack. 

“Crutch, over here.” Race said. Crutchie sat on the other side of Jack. He wrapped his arms around both of them. 

“I love you two. So much. Yeah I love the other boys with my entire heart. I love those fucking bastards so much. But you two, you two are my best friends…” He said sadly. “Look… if I get fucked over… Race, you’s in charge, they’s all gonna have a lot of questions n’ I know it’s gonna be hard ta answer all of ‘em, but you can do it. I know you can. You’s gonna be great with em, betta than I ever was. Hell I lied to those kids everyday, I ain’t as tough as they think I am. Race you’s gonna be amazing.” He hugged him. “And Crutchie… my god Crutchie. Kid you’s the happiest newsie I’ve ever seen. Keep on smilin fer me okay? Always smile. If your leg is ever buggin ya, everyone will help ya out. I promise. You’s amazin kid. Thanks fer always stayin up here with me, even if it was cold or hot, you always stayed n’ gave me a hug goodnight. It really means the world. I love both of you. Come n’ visit me if I get my ass hauled off fer the grand re-opening of the refuge.” He said tearing up. God emotions are annoying. They both hugged him for five minutes. Then the morning bell. “Carry that banner boys. I love you.” He smiled. They went down leaving Jack alone for a little while. Jack had to say goodbye to everyone today. He knocked on Eliza’s door. Her father answered. 

“Hiya mista Hall… i-is Eliza there?”

“Yes buddy… everything okay? You know you’re going to do great today right?”

“I hope… I just wanna say goodbye, just in case…” He said. 

“She’s in her room bud, you can go.” He said. Jack nodded. He said hello to her mother before reaching her room and knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” She said. Jack opened it. “Oh, Jack! Hi.” She smiled, he just hugged her.

“This is my sixteenth just in case goodbye…” He frowned. 

“Hey…” She squeezed him.

“Just… I’s real glad I met ya. I mean yeah we met n’ had stupid feelins fer each other but… after we grew outta that… I’s glad we stayed friends. You’s really the best honorary sister ever. It’s been nice havin a goirl best friend ‘round. You’s always gonna be my Smiles. I love you so much Elizabeth Hall.” He gave a small smile. She hugged him. 

“I’m glad we’re friends too. I’ve always wanted a brother. You’re the most perfect honorary brother in the world. It’s the best feeling knowing I have a boy best friend around. You’ll always be my Dimples okay? I love you so much Jack Kelly.” She said. He hugged her again. 

“I gotta go see Red n’ Blue n’ Backbone n’ Medda n’ then Kath…” 

“Good luck today Jack. I know you’re going to do great.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. She walked him downstairs.

“Bye bud, good luck, we’re team Kelly.” Her father said. He smiled. 

“Thanks mista Hall. I just hope everyone’s team Kelly.” He smiled. He then made his way to Blue’s apartment. He opened the door. 

“Hey kid… everything okay? I saw the papes…”

“No… it ain’t okay. I gotta go ta the stupid court now… I came ta say goodbye… just in case ya know?”

“I know…” He hugged him.

“Thanks fer… everything… thanks fer seein a little kid on the street n’ takin ‘im in. really taught that kid that there are a few good people in the world.” He smiled. 

“Aw Cowboy… thanks fer bein the best kiddo. I’m glad we took ya in, I don’t know what any of us would do without you.” 

“Promise you’s gonna come visit me at the refuge.” He said with a smug smirk, hiding his fears.

“Oh yeah kid. I promise you ain’t gonna be there long either.” he grinned. 

“Twenty ones a long time.”

“What?”

“Long story. State said he can have me till I’s twenty one so he can guide me to a ‘useful and productive life’ so there's that…”

“We’ll still bust ya out, then you can stay here if ya need too. The kids would love uncle Jackie staying here for a little while.”

“Yeah… where are they?”

“Everyones still asleep.”

“Alright.” He chuckled. “I gotta go see Red n’ Backbone… I don’t wanna keep this short but I gotta… I love you, thanks fer givin me the best life an orphan could have.” He smiled. 

“Of course Jack.” he smiled. Red’s apartment next. His wife answered. 

“Oh uh… hi.” He smiled. Red came to the door. 

“Cowboy Jesus Christ I was worried bout you.”

“Stay worried… on my way ta court. I wanna say goodbye just in case… thanks fer everything. I said it ta Blue but you were with ‘im too so… thanks fer takin me in. You guys really saved my life… so I guess it means a lot more than you’ll ever know.” He smiled. Red hugged him. “N’ thanks fer bein strict with me when you had ta be, got me outta a lot of pickles.”

“Yeah, course kiddo. Kick ass today okay? That spida ain’t beatin my Cowboy.”

“We’ll see… visit me at the refuge if it don’t work.”

“We’ll getcha outta there, don’t you worry.” He smiled. 

“I’ll see ya okay? Maybe in four years, maybe tomorra, I gotta go see Backbone, n’ then Medda then I’s goin ta Pulitzer cause he got a suit fer me.”

“Alright fancy mister Kelly.” he joked. Jack smiled.

“Bye, love you, thanks fer everythin.” He waved goodbye. “Tell the kiddos uncle Jackie said hi.” He grinned. 

“Will do kid, we’ll see you.” He smiled. Jack made his way to Backbone’s apartment. Jack explained why he was saying goodbye for what felt like the millionth time. Backbone held him tight fer a minute. 

“You’re gonna kick ass Jack. Kick his ass the way he kicked yours-”

“Yikes too soon.” He laughed. Backbone just grabbed him and rustled his hair, the same headlock he’s put Jack in when he was a little kid. 

“Never got out of this when you was little and you sure ain’t now.” He said Jack smiled.

“Let’s go Cowboy, I’ll walk ya ta Medda’s.” He smiled. Jack nodded. “Emma, I love you, walking him ta Medda’s I’ll be back soon.” He said.

“Bye Jess, love you, Jack, you’re going to do amazing.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled. Backbone walked him to Medda’s. Medda squeezed them tight.

“Jack baby, get that man in jail for years.” 

“Oh I’s gonna try.” He smiled. She gave him some food so he didn’t get hungry before talking. He ate. “Thank you miss Medda, you’s a gem.” He smiled. 

“I gotta go… I’s already late.” He said.

“I’ll walk ya buddy. I don’t want ya alone today.” He said. Jack nodded, leading the way to Pulitzer’s. He knocked on the door. Katherine opened it. 

“Hey baby...”

“Hiya Ace, sorry I’s late, I wanted ta say goodbye to everyone in case… only people I didn’t say bye to yet is you n’ Alice. But you’s both gonna be there. Oh, n’ Backbone wanted ta walk me here.” He shrugged. They waved at each other. 

“Alright Cowboy, I got a pregnant wife I need to get home to. I love you, kick his ass fer me. Get payback for all the years he beat the shit outta you or anyone else in there.” 

“I’ll try big guy, I promise.” He smiled giving him one last hug. Katherine then took him inside. “Hiya mista Pulitzer, sorry I’s late… I just wanted ta say goodbye to everyone.” 

“It’s perfectly fine mister Kelly. Try this is on.” He said handing Jack clothes Jack went to the bathroom and changed. It fit. He thought he looked amazing. Then he took off his newsboy cap. His hair was insane. “Hey uh… mista Pulitzer… suit looks great, thank you fer that but, my hair’s a mess…”

“I’ll get you a brush baby.” Katherine said running upstairs. 

“Don’t be nervous Jack. Just answer their questions. You’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you sir.” He smiled. Katherine came back down. 

“Sit baby.” She said. He did. She fixed his hair. “Wow Jack… you look… wow.” She said. He smiled. 

“That’s all you angel.” He smiled. 

“Mister Kelly, Katherine, the carriage is here.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Gee first time inside one of these n’ not sneakin on the back of one.” He grinned. As soon as he got in his nerves kicked in. When going in he saw Alice and her parents, he smiled and waved. Then he had to go up to the judge with Snyder. Snyder knew the judge. 

“You two know each otha… ain’t that nice…” He said. The man just looked at him with that evil grin. Jack went to his seat. Every time Jack was asked a question they were rude. Everyone noticed, but no one with actual power in the court cared. Katherine stayed hopeful, Davey had told her if someone pushes his buttons he’ll snap and show his scars, and they were pushing many buttons.

“Mister Kelly, you and your… drawings… claim that mister Snyder here whipped you?”

“Yes sir…” 

“Is there any proof of that?”

“Well… yeah…”

“Where?”

“My back.”

“Ah but, you don’t wanna show that do you?”

“No sir.” 

“So why should we believe you. Mister Kelly, you’re record is astonishing. The amount of times you’ve been to the refuge? The amount of escapes and attempted escapes? It’s no secret you’re poor, you’re just looking to get some money out of this?” 

“N-No sir not at all. N’ almost everything is fake on my record…Everything except three of ‘em.”

“But why should we believe that? And many kids go way less than three times.”

“Cause after what he did ta me when I was a kid… I’d never wanna go back… but yeah those three times were a mistake, I’ll own up to that. I messed up big time with those. N’ trust me I learned my lesson… a whippin ain’t fun.”

“But why should we believe that?” He asked. Jack felt his blood boil. 

“You wanna see scars? I’ll show ya scars.” He said. Katherine and Pulitzer smiled. 

“Go ahead mister Kelly.” He said. Jack unbuttoned everything and got his top off. 

“My back is all from the whip or the belt. N’ my front is from the knife.” He said. People came over to look. God he hated this. This was horrible. 

“Well mister Kelly, judging by your face, you also get into fights. Suppose you were fighting someone and they did that to you?”

“But that ain’t what happened! He did that all why callin me weak or cursin me out.” 

“Sit down mister Kelly.” He said. Jack listened, putting his shirt back on. They questioned Snyder, they were on his side. 

“Mister Snyder, the boy thinks you’re guilty of severe abuse…” 

“He’s dilousinal. He makes things up in his head. The poor boy, but can you blame him? His mother, dead when he was a toddler and his father died when he was a small, small boy. It makes sense he wanted to come up with an escape. Santa Fe, that was his escape. He made up a place in his head to escape reality. Just take a look at his drawings. He drew Santa Fe all the time to cope with the loss of his parents. He came up with his own escape from this cruel world. I’m sure with that harsh life, his mind and that imagination confused street fights or boys beating him in the refuge for me. That’s why I would like to reopen my refuge and keep the boy there until age twenty one, I will be able to guide him. Put him on the right path.” He said, he had this planned out well. Jack was absolutely terrified. 

Then the part Jack dreaded the most, and he knew where it was going. 

“Not guilty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm sorry. This one was a roller coaster.


End file.
